Let The Games Begin
by lv90047
Summary: After placing a bet against the Great Usagi and losing terribly, Misaki has to hold his end of the bargain and obey what the man says for an entire month. NO ACTUAL PLOT. Just a series of one-shots, really. And OOC-ness! (WARNING: Graphic Content. Mature audience only. If you don't like that then don't read!) First story by the way, please...be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Whitney here. Thank you so much for choosing my story! This is my very first story...so if it's a little unorganized, I apologize. Oh, and one thing you should know: this story is the very beginning of the sexiness that's about to come. ;) So if you don't like that kind of stuff, I highly recommend you press the "back" button now and save yourself the trouble! ** ** The story will start off kinda slow, but after this chapter, I reassure you guys it will grow more...sexiness. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

** Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The cause for Misaki's problem started when he made that cursed bet with Usagi three days ago. It all started when the man stated a careless remark about Misaki's incapability of staying quiet in the bedroom. And Misaki being…well, _Misaki _protested heavily. He told the man that he shouldn't make smug assumptions, that he was fully capable of staying quiet if he really needed to. Almost instantly, the man immediately used that stubbornness to his advantage by convincing Misaki that they should place a bet.

At first, Misaki refused. He knew the man was up to no good, so he followed his instincts and denied the man outright. Yet no matter how much he tried to put his foot down, the man refused to back down. After all, _he_ was Usami Akihiko…and he _always_ got his way. Reluctantly—after some heated disagreements, of course—the student accepted Usagi's proposal.

The bet was simple, the next time Akihiko decided to divulge into their "_nightly activities"_, Misaki was forbidden to raise his voice from anything louder than a gasp. If Misaki won, no sex for an entire month. And if he lost, he would automatically be at Usagi's mercy for an entire month. This—in simpler terms—meant he would have to obey the older man without question and be subjected to attend the man's _personal_ needs.

Knowing it was too late to back out now, Misaki simply mumbled an affirmative and continued on with his day. Although he was confident in outsmarting Usagi, he secretly hoped that Usagi—who was notoriously known for his bad memory at times—would have forgotten the whole thing later on that day. And yet…somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was playing right into Usagi's trap.

And he was right.

Later on that night, the man came into his room…miraculously horny. He said he was in need of that delicious body that kept his member satisfied. And so, he then pinned Misaki on the bed and begin to play with him. Making him hot and bothered with just a simple caress, it was then that Misaki realized that he made a terrible mistake. He could not resist the handsome man above him, roaming those cold hands around his flushed body, overwhelming him with pleasure. It took everything he had just to keep the heaving moans at bay. It infuriated him that the man was _just_ getting started while he was on the verge of a powerful orgasm. And it didn't help that Usagi kept whispering to him in certain tone…promising to do things to his body that made the boy shiver in pleasure. He tried to resist the temptations Akihiko was putting his body through, but it seemed no matter how much he tried to fight it, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He begged the writer to stop, but the man refused to listen…he was having too much fun.

Through the heated foreplay, he managed to keep the desperate moans at bay. For a moment, he let himself believed he'd won…and yet he would come to realize that him actually beating Usagi would be the day that pigs fly. The man was _nowhere near_ finished with him, and he knew that during that night, Misaki would beg to be ravished. He knew that as long as the night was young, Misaki would throw the remains of his pride and moan for more.

And the man was right.

As soon as he placed his rigid cock within the boy, he pounded…and pounded…and pounded until the boy couldn't get enough. During that night, Misaki screamed, and cried, and beg like a little slut. During that intense fucking session, the bet was long forgotten. All Misaki cared about was that agonizing pleasure that was streaming between his legs. And when ringing silence returned to the room, Misaki gave a whimper of recognition. He had lost. He had succumbed to his predator…and now…he would be the man's personal fuck toy **_for an entire month_**_._

But strangely…that fate did not bother him. In fact, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was yearning for it. As much as he hates to admit it, he knew his body was always longing for the man's touch. After experiencing those explosive, mind-blowing orgasms, he knew there was no one on the planet who could ever satisfy him like Usagi did. _No one._ Although he pretended he didn't like it, he knew that was a downright lie. He relished every time the man decided to perv up on him. He _loved_ to feel those cool hands attacking his heated skin…he loved to hear that deep, sexy voice ringing past his ears…making him mewl in pleasure. And most of all…he **_loved_** that thick, delicious member squelching his insides until it filled him up completely…sending him into that blissful high—

_Stop it! _He thought, mentally shaking his head as if that could rid the thoughts away—he couldn't commit the actual act because Usagi was right there in the bed with him, embracing him tightly. _I DO NOT LIKE IT! _He told himself. _It's just my mind playing tricks on me…_

But his mind continued to wander…thinking about how strong Usagi's arms were, braced around his small body…that naked chest that warmed his—

_ STOP IT! _He yelled within his mind. _STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I am NOT a pervert!_

And yet, the thoughts continued to invade…

Misaki blushed. _Baka Usagi_. He thought, leaning his head into that muscular chest. _This is all your fault…_

And so, Misaki fell asleep, his mind processing that dirty thoughts he fought so hard to bury. He shivered in spite himself.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** So...did you like it?! If so, please review...at least five? That's not a lot is it? Remember! After this ****chapter...the sexiness will grow tenfold! XD I'm kinda perverted...so the story will be somewhat...steamy. ****Like I said before, if you don't like these kind of stories...turn back now! This is your last chance! As for everyone else...please continue reading and review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Whitney here. First of all, I want shout out a thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows I've gotten so far! They really make me happy and encourage me to do better! So thank you! :D Anyways...welcome to chapter two! Aren't you all so excited?! Haha. Just kidding! But still, it'd be nice if you were...anyways, enough of my teasing! Here is my next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura! **

** Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Ah!" the boy moaned, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. "Usagi-san!"_

_"Do you want it deeper?" The man whispered._

_"S…Stop!" the boy gasped. "I…ah!"_

"…ki." Someone whispered.

_"Ah!"_

"…saki." The voice said again. Misaki rolled over, murmuring slightly in his sleep.

_"AH!" _

"Misaki." The figure said once more, shaking the boy's shoulder—earning a groan from the student. "Wake up."

"H-Huh?" Misaki murmured, his eyes squinting in the overwhelming brightness. Had someone been calling his name?

"Are you awake yet, Misaki?" The voice said again.

"U…Usagi-san?" Misaki rasped, recognizing the voice.

"Who else would it be?" The older man said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"S...Smart ass." Misaki grumbled, rubbing his sleep-coated eyes. The man chuckled.

When Misaki was finished rubbing the sleep out of his eye, he then looked up at the man—and his widened slightly. Why was Akihiko naked? And _what the hell_ was he doing in his room? Just as Misaki was about to yell at him, the memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. He remembered…He remembered**_ everything_**_._ Man…how could he be so careless?! He knew he didn't stand a chance against that pervert…so why the hell did he agree to all this?!

_ Because I'm a complete idiot!_ He thought bitterly, his left eye twitching slightly. _Ugh!_

"Misaki." The man said; his tone impassive. "Is something the matter?"

Before the student could retort something smart, the look within Usagi's eyes tarnished his train of thought. Although the man's face revealed nothing, the same couldn't be said about his eyes. And within that gaze, Misaki's heart stopped.

_Those eyes_…He thought. _Oh, **no**._

He _knew_ that look. It was the expression of pure dominance. An expression Akihiko made when he was pounding his lover into an oblivion, making the student delirious and thirsty for more. Misaki quickly looked away, hiding that adorable blush that stained his cheeks. He always found himself shivering at the mere sight of it...he prayed that Usagi didn't see that…oh, God he hoped he didn't see that! And yet once again, those prayers were all in vain. Usagi knew…he always knew.

"Something the matter?" Usagi whispered, knowing full well his tone secretly drove his lover crazy with want.

"N-No!" Misaki said a little too quickly, praying with all his might that Usagi couldn't hear his heart pounding.

"_Really?_" The man asked; pausing long enough to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Y-Yes!" The boy stuttered.

Akihiko chuckled. "Are you sure—" he whispered, leaning into the boy's ear. "—_my little sex slave?_"

The university student felt his heart pick up at triple speed from that confident remark. Misaki didn't want to believe it…he refused to believe it…yet when it fell from the man's lips, that's when he was forced to process the real truth behind those words…starting today, he was labeled as the man's personal servant. He would have to obey **_anything_** this man ordered—regardless of how irrational and pointless it was. Of course, Misaki would have been comfortable to leave the sentence at that…but he knew better. There was no use denying the truth. He knew the _real_ definition behind Akihiko's words. A sex slave, a fuck toy—it didn't matter what way he used it.

Either way, he would be subjected into pleasing the perverted man. For an entire month, Usagi would make him commit embarrassing acts, wear skimpy clothing, and be "forced" to let loose the emotions he struggled to keep inside. He knew Usagi would enjoy this month to the fullest, he knew Usagi would let loose the beast within him and pound the boy into an oblivion. He would touch, lick, and claim Misaki's body until there wasn't a single part Misaki could call his own.

Very slowly, the boy turned to face the man—and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. Usagi's face was so close—close to the point where he could lean in and kiss the boy senseless. Misaki stared, unable to do anything against that perfect face. Pretty soon, he felt the familiar blush brushing up against his cheeks. Akihiko smirked—as if knowing the cause for Misaki's shyness—and leaned closer until his lips were brushing against his lovers'. Misaki moaned, and as quick as the kiss, slid out of the author's grasp—trying to cover up his own needs by hiding under his emotions. The man chuckled darkly, kissing that flushed face until he reached the student's ear.

"_Misaki._" Akihiko whispered huskily, relishing the shiver that went down the boy's spine. "You will be my sex slave for an entire month. You will do everything I say. You will satisfy me in ways that'll put last night to shame. Do you understand me?"

Misaki's eyes widened. He could not believe what he just heard. He then looked down at his hands. Upon the sight, he gasped. They were trembling. But that wasn't the reason why his heart was fluttering. They were trembling alright...trembling in anticipation. Misaki cringed. Why oh why did his body have to betray him like this?!

"_Misaki._" The man growled; turning his gaze towards the boy's flushed face. "_Do you understand me?_"

"Y-Yes!" The boy squeaked, utterly helpless against the hypnotic gaze.

The man gave a satisfied grunt. He then kissed the boy one last time before getting out of the bed—not even caring he was stark naked; considering this was his house, after all—and leaving the room. But before leaving the room completely, he turned his head to face the flustered young boy, showing him that familiar smirk.

"Have a good day at school, Misaki." He purred, his eyes drowning in lust. "I look _forward _to seeing you later."

If possible, the boy flushed harder, his heart pounding rapidly. The man chuckled. And…with utter grace, he left the room.

_ Foolish young man._ Usagi thought, his eyes glinting maliciously. _You have **no idea** what you just stepped into..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay….I know. I said there would be smut in this chapter but…there isn't. I'm the biggest liar on earth! (Lol. Just kidding!) I _WAS_ going to put steamy stuff but then I thought: _Why? It's still too soon!_ And when you get to the bottom of it, you can see that I'm just teasing you guys. :p **

**Here's the deal: if you want smut, smut, and nothing but SMUT…then I want some reviews. Ten, in fact. (And the reviews I've gotten so far DO NOT count! Those were for Chapter 1. I want some on Chapter 2.) I don't care who you are, (logged in or not) just review! After all, how will I know if you guys like it or not if you don't review? Please! That's all I'm asking!**

**And when that happens, you shall get your daily dose of SMUT! ;D **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Whitney here. Okay, first to start I wanna apologize to all my readers who were _massively _impatient! I was studying for my exams! Finals are coming up you know…so THAT'S why I haven't been writing! But I was curious about my reviews and decided take a quick peek…and…36 reviews! XD I was so happy! But then I thought: _Thirty-six? Wow…I'm so late!_ Hehe..Whoops! :p So I decided not to tease you guys anymore and finally published Chapter three! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Have a good day at school, Misaki. _The man had told him, making no attempt to hide the lust that clouded his voice. _I look **forward **to seeing you later._

Misaki shivered, excitement rushing through his veins as his mind kept processing the lustful promise the man made to him this morning. It was early evening, class was already over and he was just walking home from school since he didn't want to confront the man yet from the snide comment he made this morning.

_ Baka Usagi!_ Misaki thought, flushing deeply. _Why would you say something like that?! As if I'll look forward to seeing you!_

Despite the cold words, his body said a different story. In reality, he was quite excited. He couldn't stop thinking about the man's words…and as a result, he paid very little attention in class today. He tried to focus his mind on the concept of his next assignment, but in the end, they always manage to run back to Usagi. His heart fluttered, the air around him became too hot as his mind remembered the lustful gaze Akihiko had gave him as a parting gift. Misaki gulped. Those eyes…those beautiful amethyst eyes… it felt as if they could see right into the student's soul, leaving him speechless as the irresistible gaze—cold, hard, and utterly in control—drove him mad with want. A slight whimper fell from his lips.

_Usagi-san…_ Misaki thought, clutching his heart. _Why do you have to be so—?_

The boy blushed. He could not say it—even in his mind! His words could not process just how beautiful the man really was. Those ashy locks…that well-developed body…it was enough to send him into spasms. _But not like smirk of his…_He thought, that adorable pink staining his cheeks. And he was right. Whenever he witnessed that playful sneer, his heartbeat doubled dramatically. Usagi was just too perfect…it made him wonder how an all-powerful _god _could fall in love with such a low-class commoner like him. A shiver went down his spine, he wanted to see it...that seductive smirk forming on the man's attractive lips…making him so very—

_ STOP IT! _Misaki thought, cold fury momentarily taking over his heated thoughts. _GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! _

Misaki sighed. He couldn't believe this pervert was having this much effect on him. He never imagined he'd be this…open with himself.

_ Stupid Usagi!_ Misaki fumed, walking faster than ever._ Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

And with a huff, he placed his books inside his backpack and ran the rest of the way...determined to end those "vulgarized" thoughts.

************************************O**************O************************************************

"I'm home!" Misaki shouted, closing the door on his way in. "Sorry, I'm late! I'll get started on dinner! We're having pot roast!"

However, nothing welcomed him but silence.

"Usagi-san?" The boy asked, confused by the utter silence. "Are you here?"

Silence.

_ That's weird._ He thought, walking around the condo trying to find his perverted rabbit. _Normally he would have been here. And I don't remember him telling me he had to go somewhere today either. _

Sighing, Misaki gave up his search and began to prepare the meal since he thought the man might be hungry when he came home later. Misaki was so absorbed within the dish that he failed to realize that there was a mysterious figure upstairs, watching him intently. Realizing that the boy wasn't going to come upstairs anytime soon, the figure decided to carefully walk down the stairs and surprise the adorable mess cooking food for him. Akihiko smiled gently.

He loved coming home knowing that this kid—in his own little way— would welcome him with his simple yet clumsy affections. He wasn't used to that kind of love. Throughout the course of his life no one—other than Hiroki &Takahiro—had really given a shit about him. But that suited him just fine—it's not like he particularly cared, anyway. _The less people the better_. He always thought. Yet when this adorable teenager had entered his life…the mindset he'd always stuck with gradually started to drift away the more and more he fell for this boy. He never knew just how uplifting it was to finally let down some of the barriers he'd been protecting himself in all his life—and it was all thanks to this kid standing right in front of him. Misaki had given him happiness, hope, and most of all a sense of purpose. He thanked God—or whatever was out there—every day for blessing such him with such a beautiful angel. He never knew what he'd done to deserve him…but since the start of their relationship, Usagi did done nothing but pamper and attend to the boy's needs. Misaki was far too precious…he meant more for the man than Misaki could ever dream of.

A sly grin appeared on that handsome face. And he was just about to show his appreciation _**right now**…_

The man wrapped his arms around the slender body in front of him—noticing the boy's sudden stiffness as his cold hands surrounded Misaki's body.

"What the hell, Usagi?!" Misaki yelled, a faint blush creeping up against his cheeks. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry." The man said in mock concern. "Did I scare you?"

"As if!" The student yelled, fuming as he heard the man chuckling profoundly. "Stop laughing at me, you jerk!"

"I can't help it." The man said, struggling to keep the amusement out of his tone. "You're just too cute…"

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Misaki shouted; that adorable pink spreading across his cheeks. "I AM A MAN, DAMMIT!"

"Whatever…" Akihiko said indifferently, snuggling against the student's neck, inhaling that sweet scent that lingered there. "_Mmmm…_" He mumbled, absolutely intoxicated by that scent.

Unable to help himself, he began to ravish the boy's neck, covering it with love bites.

"Misaki…" He whispered, marking his hot tongue all over that delicious flesh. "You taste so_ good…_"

Misaki blushed, squirming uncomfortably in the older man's arms. "_Usagi-san…please...st-stop it."_

The author ignored him, too absorbed within the delicious taste to care. He then gave a long lick to the exposed neck that was simply begging for his attention.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki whined, trying to push the hot body off of him, his body shivering greatly against that experienced tongue. "_S…Stop it! Ahhh! I…I need to make din—_"

"No need." Usagi had whispered, planting his mark over and over again. "I'm getting all the nutrition I need right here."

"_W…What's up with that?!_"Misaki gasped, crying out suddenly as the man had tweaked his nipple through the clothing. "_Ahhh! Usagi-san…pl-please…no more...I c-can't—_"

"_Misaki._" The man growled; turning the boy's innocent face to meet his lustful gaze. "_What did I tell you this morning?_"

Misaki flushed, his heartbeat escalating dramatically. Surely the man didn't want him to answer that…?

"_Misaki._" The man whispered huskily—relishing the shivers that went through his uke's body as he said his lover's name. "**_Answer me._**"

The boy cast his eyes downward, unable to look into those mesmerizing irises. "_Th-That I'm y-your s...sex…slave." _Misaki mumbled; his face so red that stream could have literally left his ears.

A sly grin broke out on Akihiko's lips. It amused him that Misaki had finally said the word "sex". He usually would use non-vulgarized terms to describe the act itself. But _never _had he attempted to say the actual word before—in front of _him_, at least! The boy was full of surprises.

"_And?_" Usagi continued, forcing the boy's face upward so he could witness the seductive gleam lingering in those violent eyes. "_What else, Misaki?_"

If possible, the boy flushed harder, tremors of pleasure reigning throughout his body as the man's gaze continued to turn his insides into mush.

"_What else, Misaki?_" The man said again, the lust clearly obvious in his tone.

"_That…I w-will live to s-serve y-you." Misaki stuttered,_ turning his face slightly…wanting to look at anything but the beautiful face in front of him. "_Th-That I will satisfy you in ways that'll put…l-last n-n-night to s-shame._"

"_And don't you dare forget it._" Akihiko growled, turning that tear-stained face to meet his stern gaze. "I am your **_Master_**. Your sole purpose is to only please _me_. You will not show that cute face of yours to anyone. Only I am allowed to see that wonderful face of yours—" he said, biting the boy's neck rather hard, relishing the heated scream that escaped that delectable mouth. "—only I am allowed to hear those cries that come from that enticing body of yours." He whispered, placing his cold hands all over that shivering body. "_Misaki_." The man groaned, the bulge in his pants becoming bigger and bigger by the second. "_I **want** you._"

Misaki whimpered quite cutely, his heart pounding in excitement.

"And _yet—_" The man mused, taking his hands off the flushed body in front of him; earning a whine of disapproval from his adorable angel. "—no matter how delicious you stand before me—" licking his lips for emphasis. "—I just can't take you here."

"_Wh…What?_" Misaki gasped, his eyes widening slightly. Not believing what he heard. The Great Usami Akihiko…didn't want **_sex_**?! What the _fuck_?! What kind of world was he living in?! The man…the man that he knew was a horny pervert. He'd jump the boy's pants the moment's chance he got! He didn't give a rat's ass where they did it—it could have been the fucking balcony for all Akihiko cared—once the man was horny…there was no stopping him. So why the _hell_ was he backing out _now_?!

The author smirked, as if sensing the lingering question. "Of course, if we go upstairs to my _room_—"

Misaki groaned. He should have known…

The author chuckled. "You're so cute, Misaki." He said, nuzzling his cheek against the boy's affectionly. But soon enough, the harmless act turned steamy as the man gave a powerful lick against the boy's exposed neck. "_But I'm nowhere near finished with you…_" Usagi whispered, his voice gruff with need.

Misaki shivered, that hot tongue sending his body into spasms. "_Then why did you—?_"

"_Because,_" Akihiko growled, his tone dripping with lust. "_I'd rather fuck you in the sexy maid costume upstairs._"

Misaki gasped. _Maid costume?!_ He thought; his heart pounding. _Where the hell did he get that?!_ _No...no way! I'm not wearing that! I don't care what Usagi-san does to me_—_I am **not** a girl!_

Although the rational part of him was thinking this, he knew that somewhere within his mind…he deeply wanted this. He _wanted _to dress up for the man. Just imagining those beautiful eyes darken with lust as he wore something so…_revealing_ made him shiver. He couldn't explain it, but he loved those sexy eyes on him. They made him feel wanted…they made him feel desirable. And just to see his lover drinking in his promiscuous form was enough to drive him on the verge of ecstasy. He felt his heart race, he never knew this side of him was real…and that scared him more than the costume.

"_N-No._" He lied feebly, squirming in the man's arms. "_I don't want to! You can't make me—_"

"**_Misaki_**_._" The man said, his voice ringing with authority.

And that's all it took: one word. One word for the boy to realize that this was no more fun and games. His Master wanted sex…and he wanted it _now_. He would hear no more from his slave, because his toy was wise enough to know that if his Master was horny, then he would just shut-up and take it.

After that, Usagi scooped his lover in his arms and carried him up the stairs to his room. Eager for the night of pleasure that awaited them both.

**********************************O***********************************O*****************************

As soon as Akihiko had closed the door, he set Misaki down and smashed his lips against the flushed face—groaning loudly as his arousal hit him tenfold. Almost immediately, he ended the kiss, and walked over to his bed to pick up the skimpy outfit that was lying across there. He then shoved the outfit against his lovers' chest, demanding that he go and change. And since the slave didn't have any say on the matter, he obliged his Master's wishes and went to the bathroom to go change. When he was finished, he couldn't feel anything other than the enormous flush that stained his cheeks. _Baka Usagi! _He thought, shifting uncomfortably in the dress. _Just what the **hell** goes through that fucking head of yours?! _Misaki couldn't believe it…he _knew_ the man was perverted but he didn't think he would stoop to this level of perverseness. _Apparently…I was wrong about that, too. _The boy thought bitterly.

The outfit fit him smugly, therefore emphasizing the surprisingly curvaceous body underneath. Misaki flushed. Even as a boy, he was never really considered a "boy". His body was always so so small…so slender…so _girl-like_. It absolutely baffled him. The costume itself was so short that it practically screamed "sluttiness". It could barely cover that small, round ass of his—which greatly emphasized the fishnets the boy was wearing. Part of him thought he looked ridiculous, but deep down he knew as soon as he stepped out the bathroom, the man would immediately jump his pants. It didn't matter what the student thought of himself, he knew the man would always make him feel wanted, and that itself over fueled him with happiness.

"_Misaki_. The man whispered, his tone itching with lust. "_I know you're done in there…come on out…You know I don't like to be kept waiting._" One again, Misaki felt adorable blush staining his cheeks, his heart pounding. _Stupid Usagi_. Misaki grumbled, fidgeting around in discomfort. _I don't want to! I definitely don't want too! _

Which was a lie; of course.

He couldn't wait to open the door. He couldn't wait for the man's lustful gaze as he would check out every detail of his slender body. He couldn't wait to see that seductive smile spreading across that perfect face.

"_Misaki._" Akihiko whispered; his voice cutting through the walls like a knife. "_I shouldn't have to repeat myself: come out. Otherwise…I'll pull you out of there, myself._"

The boy bit his lower lip in order to suppress the heated cries that wanted to escape his throat. This man…he made him feel so _hot_ inside. Unconsciously, his hand had found the doorknob; he turned it slightly and opened the door…only to see that man staring right back at him. Tremors of pleasure trailed down the boy's spine. Those eyes…it felt as if they were tearing his clothes apart, unraveling him so much that he felt a fire burning through every cell in his body.

Unable to take any more of this teasing, the author stood up only to grab his lovers' wrist and throw him on the comfortable bed. Misaki quickly sat up and glared at the man, just as he was about to yell at the pervert, one quick glance made his annoyance slip away. Here Usagi was: standing over the bed, eyeing his lover deliciously like a cat managing to capture its prey. The boy's heart was pounding in anticipation. He couldn't resist that greedy gaze…it always managed to create that same heat that pooled between his legs.

"St..Stop looking at me like that!" Misaki cried, squeezing his eyes shut as the man continued to admire just how much the dress seem to emphasize his lovers' sexy body.

"I can't help it." Akihiko said, crawling over the sheets to meet his lovers' flushed gaze. "You just look so sexy in this costume."

"S...Shut up!" Misaki yelled, looking up at that handsome face. "It's not like I had a choice! Y-You m-made me wear this!"

The author chuckled darkly. "Don't lie to me." He said, leaning down the boy's ear. "_You like dressing up for me don't you?_"

"N...No, I don't!" Misaki howled, that adorable blush appearing once again. "I DO NOT like it! Don't say something so stupid, you pervert!"

Usagi chuckled. "_Misaki_…you have _no idea_ how incredibly sexy you look right now." Usagi said, not at all fazed by his lovers' attitude. "You should dress up for me more often."

"As if!" Misaki scoffed, averting his eyes away from the man's. "I'm never gonna wear this again! So you can get that out of your h—"

Before the student had a chance to finish his sentence, Akihiko's lips had suddenly collided with his. Misaki's eyes went wide with shock while Akihiko's eyes were just staring right back at his. Misaki shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Usagi's body. Akihiko growled within the kiss and slid his hand under Misaki's dress.

"B-Baka!" Misaki gasped, stopping the kiss. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The author ignored him and continued stroking the boy's thighs. An evil grin reached his lips when he heard that adorable cry escaping his uke's lips.

"_Misaki._" Usagi rasped, eyeing the skirt hungrily. "_You have no idea what you do to me..._"

"_Ahhh..._" Misaki moaned, those cold hands stroking his heated skin. "_S-Stop it. I don't w—_"

The man silenced him again with another kiss. But this one had less force—almost like Usagi wanted it that way. Misaki then realized that Usagi probably wanted to take his time with him. After all, the man was in no rush…he was just getting started. Misaki whimpered within the kiss, those hands on his thighs felt so good…He gasped when he felt Usagi's fingertips grazing his nipples through his dress. Very slowly, the man had carefully managed to pull down the dress softly, revealing the smooth, vividly pink nipples of his beloved. Misaki closed his eyes tightly when he felt the author's fingers twisting one of his small nubs, making it harden.

Akihiko chuckled at his lovers' reaction and pinched Misaki's nipple harshly. The boy moaned in slight pain while Akihiko took this as his chance and slipped his tongue into the student's mouth. Once again, Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock—only to see Akihiko boldly looking at him, his eyes dancing in mischief. Blushing, Misaki tried to escape, but the man's solid figure was too much for Misaki's small body. Misaki moaned, his resistance starting to fracture as the man's tongue kept twirling around his taunt nipples.

"_S-Stop it!_" Misaki mumbled weakly. "_S-Stop…_"

The author ignored him, too focused on the delicious flesh to care. He then brought his tongue to circle Misaki's hardened nipples, occasionally looking up to see the simple reactions of his little Misaki squeezing his eyes shut. Smirking, he gave the nipple one last lick before biting down on it softly—and was rewarded when low moan escaped those luscious lips.

"Eager, aren't you?" Usagi said, leaning forward to lick his lovers' neck—causing the boy to bite his lip in order to suppress the noises that were threatening to erupt.

"_N-No, I'm not!_" Misaki lied, shaking his head urgently. "_D-Don't be so s-stupid!_"

The man chuckled then leaned against Misaki's ear. "_We'll see about that._" He whispered seductively, his breath so hot against Misaki's ear that it almost burnt. Misaki's flush only intensified as he felt the older man's tongue licking his earlobe playfully.

Misaki shivered, he then tried to close his legs to keep the author from seeing his erection. But —as always—Akihiko was always one step ahead of him. The man removed himself from Misaki's body in order to open the legs Misaki desperately tried to keep shut. Akihiko growled, just the sight of his slave trying to hide his arousal turned him on more than anything. Unable to control himself anymore, Usagi roughly spread his slave's legs apart and started to fondle the cock that was begging for his touch.

"_Ahhh!_" Misaki moaned, his eyes watering from the pleasure. "_Usagi-san! Please sto_—" His words were abruptly cut off as the man flicked those talented hands on the boy's ball sack—grinning evilly as the boy's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"_You like that, don't you?_" The man whispered, watching that flushed face turn his head away in deep embarrassment.

"_Misaki…_" The man slurred. "_Answer me…_"

Misaki said nothing, only holding back a scream that was desperately trying to escape. He hoped with all his might that Usagi couldn't unravel his state. He wouldn't know what to do if Usagi had—

"_AHHH!_" Misaki screamed as Akihiko began pumping his erection mercilessly. The author kept a close watch on his lovers' expression: his cute little face scrunched up in pleasure, the blush staining his cheeks to the point where it reached the tops of his ears, his breath hitching up to cover the moans that obviously wanted to escape. Slowly, Usagi smirked.

"_Wanna scream, Misaki_?" Usagi asked huskily, pumping him harder.

"_N…No!_" Misaki insisted, panting softly. The pre cum was coating Usagi's hands—therefore emphasizing the embarrassing squishing sounds that was coming from the act. Misaki flushed and tried to hide his beautiful face that was scrunched up in pleasure. Usagi chuckled as he fondled the erection lovingly, rubbing his thumb against the abused slit. He smiled darkly as Misaki bit his lip hard—struggling not to raise his voice.

Misaki felt smothered by the screams threatening to escape his mouth. He was growing faint from the fear and the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He moaned. He needed to control himself. After all, he was a grown man—he needed to resist the temptations of his body!It was as simple as that… so _why_ was his member still **_hard_**? _Stop!_ He thought. _Don't let that bastard do this to you!_ But thinking about this only made him more aware of the pleasure coursing through that region.

"_U-Usagi-san_..." Misaki trailed off, his body succumbing to older man.

Usagi smiled. "_Enjoying yourself, Misaki?_"

Misaki opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it when he felt a scream tearing at his throat.

Usagi chuckled. "_You're so cute_—" he whispered, slowing the strokes. "—_trying to resist me like this._"

"_Sh-Shut up!_" Misaki gasped, lowering his head to hide his blush. "_Q-Quit sounding s-so smug! It's_ _annoying!_"

Usagi sighed. "Misaki—" His hand suddenly went over his lovers' cock, squeezing it slightly: earning a gasp from those delectable lips. "—_you shouldn't of said that_—" he growled, pumping him harder than ever. "—_now I'll have to punish you._"

If Misaki was gasping then he was absolutely panting now. This feeling…it felt so…_hot_. There was no other way to describe it. The silence…it was overpowering. It made him more aware of the squishing sounds coming from the act. It made him more aware of the pleasurable cries coming from his delectable little mouth…it was all_ too_ much. He desperately tried to get away, but because of the never-ending pleasure that was coursing through region, all his body could dowas quiver uncontrollably.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki pleaded, his voice high and desperate.

"Hmm?" Usagi calmly asked, leaning closer to his lovers' beautiful face; now jerking him as hard as he could. "_You like that?_"

Misaki desperately wanted to tell Usagi to stop— but he couldn't. He knew full well that if he uttered a word, nothing but screams would erupt—and Usagi knew too.

"_Wanna scream, Misaki?_" Usagi repeated, thoroughly enjoying his slave's torment.

Through his silent pants, Misaki was fuming. _Damn him!_ He thought. _He's doing this on **purpose**!_ Although he tried as hard as he could to hold back the screams that threatened to escape his throat, his body couldn't resist those long fingers pumping him perfectly... that indescribable pleasure drugging him to the very core…his breath hitching up and surrounding his redden sensations…it was too much! If Usagi kept this up he was going to….he was going to—

"_AHHHHHHHH!_" Misaki screamed, missing the sadistic grin that clouded the man's face.

"_What's the matter, Misaki?_"Akihiko whispered calmly to the screaming boy. "_Does it feel too good?_"

All Misaki could do was scream, his mind utterly lost in pleasure.

"_Misaki._" He whispered again, leaning down so he could see that beautiful face. "_Do you like what I'm doing to you?_"

Misaki moaned. The waves of pleasure that was overwhelming his small body…it was too much! He couldn't take it.

"_Usagi-san_!" Misaki screamed, writhing around uselessly. "_P...Please! S-Stop it!_"

But the uke's cries only encouraged the man to pump harder. Misaki's eyes flew open as he again tried to bite back the screams that wanted to escape. With just a few more divined pumps, Misaki gave a strangled cry as a powerful orgasm was torn from his body.

At the sounds of his lovers' scream, Usagi's face gleamed in triumphant. Very slowly, he pulled back his hand from Misaki's member and licked the juice off his fingers deliciously. Through the distraction, the man noticed the heated look he was getting from the boy. At first, his eyes seem to question the reason behind his lovers' attitude, but then the familiar smirk crossed his features.

"Do I excite you that much?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Misaki flushed. "N-No!" He yelled, in response to Usagi's laughter. "S-Stop laughing at me! STOP IT! If you don't stop I'll—"

"—You'll do _what_, Misaki?" Usagi interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Misaki just stared. He felt his face go hot as he meet the piercing gaze of his attractive lover. Those eyes of his were so beautiful...it was practically a crime! They weren't eyes one would see every day. They were strange yet alluring. They were eyes that held many secrets, secrets that even Misaki couldn't unravel. Completely lost within the violent eyes, Misaki failed to cover the lust that was pouring over him. Slowly, a dark smirk was twisting the older man's attractive lips.

"Don't worry," Usagi whispered; leaning closer to Misaki's flustered face. "You'll have me soon, Misaki."

Before Misaki could even utter a word, Usagi plunged his tongue inside his lovers' mouth. The college student moaned softly within the kiss as he felt himself harden again all over again. Akihiko responded to this by grasping his lovers' head and deepening the kiss. The boy whimpered and unconsciously moved closer to taste the sweet juice of his beloved. After about a minute, Usagi drew back from the kiss to observe Misaki's state—and nearly lost his mind: Misaki's eyes were glazed with passion, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth was red and swollen. Usagi leaned in to kiss him again. Misaki blushed. He was so turned on by the man leaning over him. Usagi's hot breath blowing over all over him as he kissed every inch of his youthful face. He moaned softly… knowing that those eyes above him screamed lust. Misaki turned his head away in embarrassment. Damn it! Why did he have to look at him like that?! As if he already didn't feel self-conscious already! That idiot! Damn him to hell! Useless piece of—

"_Misaki._" Usagi rasped, licking his earlobe greedily. "_I **want** you..._"

The boy shivered, turning his head away as the brightest shade of red stained his cheeks. Usagi smirked. He loved it when his slave played hard to get…it made him so very **_fuckable_**. Once more, Akihiko drove his tongue into Misaki's mouth, deliciously exploring the chambers of the crevice within. But soon their kisses became wild: their tongues twisting and feeling one another. Their heads were turning from side to side in order to get as close as much as possible. Unable to contain lustful thoughts any longer, Akihiko moved closer to his lover, placing his long legs wedged between Misaki's—forcing the boy to spread his legs given that he had no other choice.

Misaki blushed when he saw how much of his skin being exposed—he flushed even harder when he saw the familiar gleam in Usagi's eyes as he marveled at his body appreciately.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki cried, turning his face away. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Usagi chuckled. "_I can't help it_." He said, licking his lips. "_You just look so **delicious**…_"

"Stop talking to me as if I were food!"

"_And why not?_" He tautly whispered, sliding his hand down until he found and rubbed Misaki's hole— delighting the gasp that escaped the boy's throat. "_You look good enough to eat._"

Misaki flushed. "_Stop!_" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold back the moan that threaten to erupt at any moment. This is was just unacceptable! He knew he lost the bet but he didn't deserve this kind of _treatment_. He didn't! "_Stop it!_" He said again. "_Get off—_" But his voice crumbled as he felt the man's cum-coated fingers slide between the cheeks of his ass… and once more against his tight, puckered hole. He flushed brightly when he felt it contracting to Usagi's touch.

The man's eyes twinkled evilly. "_You like this, don't you?_"

"_N-No!_" Misaki gasped, secretly loving the new sensation overflowing his body. "_I…I don't want this! S-Stop it!_"

"_Yes, you do_." Akihiko said confidently, slipping two fingers inside his lovers' eagerly awaited hole. Misaki moaned softly. "_See how you're swallowing me up?_ _You're simply begging for my touch, aren't you? Such a naughty little slave…_"

"_P…Pervert!_" Misaki yelled, moaning softly as Usagi's fingers were pumping him mercilessly. He felt himself squirming just to keep his screams at bay. He hated the fact that no matter what he did to resist, his body betrayed him. But despite his vulnerability, he loved to feel Usagi's cool fingers quenching the fire that overtook his skin. Usagi's touch felt so good on his heated skin. It was like his drug…he couldn't get enough.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki exclaimed, squirming uncontrollably. "_Please…stop!_"

The writer did nothing but shove his finger deeper into Misaki's hole—he was rewarded when he heard a whimper from delicious mess under him. A dark smile reached his lips. His lover was just so cute. Writhing under him like this… how he loved this explicit sight.

"_Misaki…_" he growled, slowly pulling his fingers out of the quivering boy. "_You're such a tease…_"

Misaki moaned softly. He was unconsciously tensing his body in order to keep the writer's fingers inside of him. His body…it was so **_hot_**. It desperately needed something to quench the flame…something big, thick and delicious that filled his hole completely.

"_Usagi-san…_" Misaki rasped, his body quivering under the man's predatory gaze. "_Please…_ _d-do it._"

The writer raised an eyebrow. "Please do what, Misaki?"

Although the author kept his facial expression under control, Misaki knew that deep underneath that composure, the writer was absolutely writhing in utter satisfaction. To hear his slave's beautiful moans was one of the greatest gifts in the world—and Misaki hated that he loved every minute of it. He was not going to ask for sex—no matter how much he wanted it. He was _not_! He wouldn't give the writer the satisfaction tonight. He just knew—

"_What is it that you want, Misaki?_" The man whispered huskily.

Misaki whimpered, turning his head to hide those cheeks that flushed an adorable pink. _I will __not beg!_ He thought. _I will not!_

"**_Misaki_**." Usagi growled.

The younger man bit back the moan that desperately wanted to escape his lips. The way Usagi spoke…it aroused him more than anything. He could feel his member throbbing in anticipation. That deep sexy voice…always ringing past his ears…always saying his name through those perfect lips…it was enough to make him cum alone. That voice…so low that it was almost a whisper…it made a pleasurable chill travel up the student's spine.

"_Misaki…_" The voice whispered again. "_What is it that you want?_"

All Misaki could do was moan softly at the man above him. Baka Usagi. Making him think these dirty things while making him feel good at the same time. It just wasn't fair. Usagi _knew_ all his sensitive places…just how was he supposed to fight back against those talented long fingers? That jerk! Always playing dirty! Well, _dirty_ is a bit of an understatement—

"_Mmph!_" Misaki cried, biting back most of the moan that wanted to escape as Usagi entered his hole once more.

Usagi smirked. "_Tell me, Misaki…is this what you want?_" he whispered, finger banging that deliciously tight hole. All Misaki could do was moan softly. _That son of a bitch!_ Misaki thought. _Just what the **hell**—_

"_Or do you want_—" Usagi breathed, curling his fingers inside Misaki's thirsty hole—his eyes glinting maliciously as he saw his lover desperately biting back the moans buried within his throat. "—_something more?_"

Misaki could not utter one word—not unless he wanted to lose himself through the mists of pleasure. When those talented fingers curled…Usagi hit the boy's prostate head on. Misaki panted heavily. It felt so _good_…it took everything he had just to keep the heaving moans at bay. But no matter how much Misaki held it in, he couldn't rely on sheer willpower alone. After all, Usagi was only giving him a piece of the pleasure he would eventually face…and the pleasure he's receiving now is **_nothing_** like the real thing. As much as he hates to admit it, he couldn't deny his body's needs. He knew he was going himself if this act was played out any longer…but still…he wouldn't give up without a fight.

But when looking into those smoky irises that promised a good fucking…he was highly beginning to doubt himself.

"_What's the matter Misaki?_" The man whispered huskily. "_Does it feel too good?_ —" he got his answer when he heard the whimper below him. "—_how do you want it? Harder? Faster? Or_—" Inserting his fingers deeper than ever. "_Deeper?_"

Misaki couldn't help but release the high wanton-ish, moan from the overwhelming sensation.

Usagi smirked. "_How does it feel, Misaki?_" He whispered. "_I won't know until you tell me._"

All the boy could do was pant heavily. He couldn't say one word. He was under the blissful high of the man's touch. No rationality came to him. All thoughts that came was how those talented long fingers would keep his abused hole satisfied. He couldn't think of anything else.

"_Misaki._" The man rasped. "_Do you like that? Do you like my fingers deep inside you?_"

Nothing but a low moan fell from the boy's lips. Usagi grunted in approval. He was beyond aroused from the delicious mess beneath him. He was so surprised by the overwhelming desire he had for this boy. Throughout the course of his life, _no one_—not even Takahiro—ever made him feel like this. **_Never_**. Of course, being the oldest one in the relationship, he'd been with his share of people—in fact, he'd been with enough men and women for both of them. After all, it wasn't hard to get a companion. He'd been blessed with attractive features…people practically threw themselves at him! Not that he cared, of course. Those people meant absolutely nothing to him. They were just distractions—something to soothe the heartache of his then unrequited love. But this boy…he never felt such tremendous passion! Who knew there was such a person who could aggravate the Great Usami Akihiko. Just the simplest things this boy did set the man on edge. He couldn't get enough of this boy…he was too precious to let go.

"_Mmph!_" Misaki cried out, backing back the moan. "_U-Usagi-san!_"

A dark smirk reached across the man's lips. _So cute._ He thought, listening to the heaving pants coming from the boy. _Trying to resist me like this…_

"_Misaki._" Usagi rasped, licking his lips slowly. "_Do you like this? My fingers rammed up in your deliciously tight hole?_"

Although Misaki said nothing, his face gave Usagi the answer he needed.

"_Do you want something else, Misaki? Something better?_"

"_Ahhh!_" Misaki moaned out softly, shivering uncontrollably. "_U-Usagi-san…p-please…_"

"Please what?" Usagi asked, gaining a bit of his composure back. "What do you want me to do?"

Misaki turned his head away, flushing deeply. "_I want you inside me!_"

Slowly, Usagi's face broke out into the world's most seductive grin. This boy…he sure knew which buttons to press. He leaned down and kissed the student's lips one last time before looking deeply within his uke's eyes. Misaki gasped. The man's eyes…they were clouded with a particular emotion Misaki had never seen before. They were almost…_possessed_. Like he uttered the most alluring sentence Usagi ever heard.

At that moment, Misaki knew he was a goner. Those eyes…they were drowning in a sea of lust…ready to devour the poor victims that crossed their path. Misaki gulped. He knew during this night, the man would pound and pound, and pound until he couldn't get enough. He knew he would cry, scream, and beg like a little slut. But knowing this fate did not bother him. In fact, he was yearning for it. His body screamed for the man. He knew no one could ever satisfy him like Usagi did. _No one._ And now…his body was in need. In need for that massive, thick, organ that Usagi called a dick.

"_Usagi-san_." Misaki whispered, tears leaking from those beautiful eyes. "_Please...do it._"

The man chuckled. "As you wish…" Usagi rumbled, unzipping his pants. _"…**Misaki.**_"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**…Want more? ;)**

**Well…you know what to do! And if not…then REVIEW! I want fifteen this time! Oh, and the same as last time: the reviews I have right now DO NOT count! Those are for chapter two. I want fifteen on chapter three. I don't care how you do it: logged in or not! Just review! They really help me out and inspire me to do better! ****And when that happens...the naughty part shall be HERE! **

**And I know you guys _all_ want that. ;)**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Whitney here. Once again, I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed, favored, and followed my story. I greatly appreciate it—despite my teasing. :p Anyways…welcome to Chapter four! I tried to make it as…_detailed_ as possible. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The man chuckled. "As you wish…" Usagi rumbled, unzipping his pants. _"…**Misaki.**_"

The boy shivered, flushing deeply at the man's tone. Usagi groaned_. Misaki. _He thought. _You're going to kill me at this rate._ And that was the truth. He loved the shy expressions his lover made. He loved the unpleasant—yet _excruciating_—feeling of his pants tightening each and every time his lover made that adorable expression. Dexterously, he unzipped his pants, wanting to free himself from the overwhelming heat. When he finally managed to free himself, he groaned happily. However, he knew it was short-lived. In a couple of minutes, it would be trapped within Misaki's _tight_… **_delicious_**…hole. Yet for that fate…he didn't mind at all.

Just as he was about to place his member into that deliciously tight cavern, he stopped—an idea forming into that calculating brain of his. Very slowly…a devilish grin reached those attractive lips. He then gazed down at his innocent young lover who was totally unaware of the "_sinful punishment_" he had in store for him. He smiled again—loving it that way.

"_Misaki._" He said gruffly, pointing at his bed rack. "Put your wrists up top there."

Misaki blinked. He had no idea what his Master was up to, but he decided to just play along.

The man smirked. "_Perfect._"

Just as the Misaki was about to question the man's motives, he suddenly felt something cold touch his skin before hearing the faint sound of something clicking through the bars of the headboard. Misaki then lifted his head to see what the author was plotting and his eyes widened.

"_What the hell?!_" Misaki shouted, squirming uselessly. "_Why'd you handcuff me_—?"

Akihiko stopped his bickering by claiming his lips in a hot kiss. Misaki moaned softly and unconsciously opened his mouth slightly to let his Master's tongue inside. Their tongues intertwined with one another, desperately collecting the another's sweet juice. When Akihiko pulled away, he couldn't help but grin in self-satisfaction: Misaki was there below him: his face flushed and breathless, his eyes half-lidded and darkened with want, his wrists bound and at _His_ mercy…oh, he _loved_ this sight.

"_Misaki._" Usagi purred, stroking his own member to collect the pre-cum. "_I'm gonna fuck you long and hard._"

The young boy flushed upon hearing the dirty words. Akihiko chuckled darkly. He then lined up his member, rubbing it incessantly against Misaki's twitching hole. Misaki moaned softly. His body felt so good. The way Usagi kept rubbing his hot member against him…it was better than anything in the world. Pretty soon, Misaki grew tired of the teasing. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn Usagi! That would be just like him too! Teasing him again and again until he practically begging to be fucked.

"_M-Master…_" Misaki whined, pulling his shackles once again. "_Please…_"

The older man smirked, his ego bursting as he heard his slave say "_Master_". "What is it, Misaki?" He asked, still rubbing his member against his slave's twitching hole.

Cold fury washed over the boy. That…_jerk_! He was really going to make him ask for it! Baka Usagi! He was most definitely the _worst_!

"_Misaki…_" The man purred, his eyes twinkling evilly. "_What do you want me to do?_"

A vain popped on Misaki's head. "_You know very well what I want you to do!_" Misaki snapped.

The older man chuckled. "_Now, now, Misaki_—" he rasped, bringing his hands up to pitch those delectable nipples while his cock was still rubbing that thirsty hole. "—_that's not way you speak to your Master—" _relishing that heated moan "—_is there?_"

"_S…Shut up!_" The boy gasped, turning that adorable face away. "_You're…You're not the boss of_—"

"_Oh, yes I am._" Akihiko whispered, squeezing theose nipples harder—earning a cute howl from the shivering mess beneath him. "_You're **mine**, Misaki. You will answer to no one but me. I own you._"

Before Misaki could snap back, he felt the strange, unmistakable feeling of Usagi's cock penetrating his muscle rings until the man's entire length was deep inside his needy hole.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" Misaki cried, tears running down his face from the sudden penetration.

Akihiko gritted his teeth, concentrating with all his might not to shoot his load into his lover then. Misaki…there was no other way to describe him. He was always so…**_tight_**. Every time he entered him, Akihiko couldn't help but shudder at same feeling of smother-ness that engulfed his length each time. Misaki's hole was magnificent. It felt as if it was pulling his member into a never-ending abyss, squeezing the very life of its power—and Akihiko could do nothing but groan in pleasure.

It did not help that his case that Misaki was practically heaving as he continued to take more of that never-ending cock, so lost under the sensation of being penetrated that his mind was gradually starting to decline.

"_Misaki_." Usagi grunted, leaning down to gaze at the flushed boy. "_How does it feel?_"

All Misaki could do was moan quietly.

The man smirked evilly. "_Does it feel good, Misaki?_"

The boy could not answer. He was under the blissful high of his Master's touch.

"_Misaki…_" The man purred, shoving his cock a bit deeper—earning a delicious howl from the cute mess below him. "_Answer me. I know you hear me…_"

Misaki whimpered quite cutely. As quickly as he could, he turned his flushed face away from the seductive predator above him. Akihiko chuckled at the reaction. His lover was just so innocent—even during times like this. It literally gave him the urge to take that innocence…to make him his. Yet he knew that thought was foolish; he claimed Misaki's innocence years ago…but he could not help but think that. The looks Misaki made from the heat of pleasure were just so…_adorable. _It made him want to steal that innocence all over again.

"_Misaki…_" Usagi breathed, delighting the way Misaki shivered around him. "_Does my cock feel that good?_"

The boy tried to argue, but no words could escape his throat. He moaned in defeat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't answer his Master's question even if he wanted to—no rationality could come to him as long as Usagi's member remained inside him. He gasped in pleasure. It was always so **_big_**…he always wondered how such a monstrous thing could fit into his small body perfectly. No matter how many times he was penetrated, he knew that he'd never get used to that delicious organ filling him so completely. Stretching his insides until it completely—

"_H-Hey!_" Misaki exclaimed, his trail of thought dissolving as the man lifted his legs towards that powerful chest. "_What do you think you're doing?_!"

Usagi decided to ignore him, chuckling at the thought. _You know very well what I'm doing..._

"_U-Usagi-san!_" Misaki squeaked, desperation seeping through his body. "_S-Stop it! I don't want—AHHH!_" He screamed as Usagi shoved that length deeper than ever.

Akihiko groaned heavenly. "**_Misaki_**_…_"

"_Ahhhh!_" was all the student could muster.

For the first few minutes, Akihiko let his length pulse there, letting the poor boy adjust to his inhumanly large size. And then…before long, he anchored both his hands around Misaki's slender hips and began to thrust.

"_Ahhhh!_" Misaki cried, his back arching off the bed as the amazing feeling continued to course between his legs. He tried with all his might to lower his tone—to at least maintain some _dignity_. But his cries of pleasure bounced through the walls, as if it were mocking him.

"_Usagi-san!_" The boy exclaimed, moaning desperately as the man continued to thrust that slow, agonizing rhythm. "_Ahhh!_"

The man threw back his head, his facial features contorted with the expression of pleasure. This boy…he made him so damn _hard_. Never in his life had he imagine sex would be this **_incredible_**. All those hook-ups and one night stands in the past were **_nothing_** compared to this! Sex with those strangers—men and women alike—only sustained his physical needs. He didn't give a shit about them—they're only purpose was to distract his breaking heart by giving him endless amounts of pleasure. It didn't mean anything…it was only temporary. But sex with Misaki…now, that was an entirely different story. With Misaki, he felt all sorts of emotions stir within him that he never felt before—and it was absolutely mind-blowing. He never felt so… **_alive_**. He knew that with Misaki, there was love behind every movement, and that thought alone drown him in a sea of happiness. Just to witness this boy writhing under him with that adorable face scrunched up in pleasure while listening to those delicious moans, was enough to drive the man to the point of ecstasy. He couldn't get enough.

"_Nggnh._" Akihiko grunted as the boy's inner muscles squeezed his length.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" Misaki moaned, his pants hitching higher and higher as Usagi pounded into him. _It feels so good!_ Misaki thought. The pleasure excruciating through his entire body, relaxing his inner muscles until they were absolute mush."_Oooohhhhhhh…Usagi-san!_"

It was too much—the pleasure coursing through his body. He desperately tried to tug the shackles that bind him. Hoping to loosen their grip and relief the coursing heat that was invading his member. But no matter his attempts, the bindings felt tighter than ever. He tried moving his legs but found that nearly impossible considering Akihiko placed his legs on that powerful, well-toned chest—and all they managed to do was quiver uncontrollably against the man's slow yet divine thrusts. Misaki moaned weakly. This man…he made him feel so…**_hot_** inside. Here he was—a college student —reduced to this trembling state. He still could not believe it. Akihiko had _barely _even started and he was already on the verge of a powerful orgasm. Did this man really have this much effect on him?

He'd gotten his answer when Akihiko (screaming by the way) thrusted rather hard.

_Damn it!_ He thought, pulling the shackles once again. _Why am I always swept away like I'm some girl?! I am not Usagi-san's toy! I am not_—"_AHHH!_" he shrieked as his Master shot a powerful thrust throughout his weakened body.

"_Misaki._" Akihiko grunted, pounding quite deeply within the boy. "_You really need to stop trying to fight a losing battle._"

"S_…Shut-up!_" Misaki gasped, his cheeks flushing the brightest shade of red. "_S-Stop being so f-full of yourself! It's annoying!_"

Akihiko smirked. "Misaki…you're so feisty—" Bending down to kiss those adorable lips. "—_I **like **it._" He whispered, chuckling darkly.

"_S-Shut up!_" Misaki manage to repeat again. It was hard to retort back when Usagi's member was breaching his prostate so deliciously. "_Y-You dirty ass p-pervert!_"

Akihiko chuckled yet again. This boy could be so amusing…He kissed him once more.

"_Baka Usagi!_" Misaki cried, pulling his shackles to show his discomfort. "Just what the _hell_—"

"But don't worry—" Usagi interrupted as if the boy had never spoken. "—we'll get rid of that resistance soon…" He whispered, his eyes gleaming seductively. "…._I'll make sure of that._"

"_B-Baka!_" Misaki cried; his heartbeat accelerating upon those confident words. "_Don't say such stupid things!_"

"I'm not." Akihiko said simply, adjusting Misaki's legs. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"_H-Hey!_" The boy cried, trying—but failing—to break free from Usagi's strong grip. "S_-Stop it! W-What the hell are you doing?!_"

Akihiko once again ignored the young lover and immediately plunched deeper into that deliciously tight hole.

"_Ahhhhh!_" Misaki howled, a sear of pain shooting through him because of that massive organ.

Akihiko grunted heavily and began to pound Misaki harder than ever. He was delighted when he heard the adorable mess screaming underneath him, the boy's body jerking wildly from his frenzied thrusts. Misaki moaned deeply. The pleasure inside him was escalating into a whole different level. He could feel his body slowly numbing to the sensations of their acts. He could feel that raging dick attacking his insides until his body would not remember anything but that antagonizing pleasure coursing through it. He could feel his body shivering greatly against that unstoppable force that was plowing him for all he was worth…it was excruciating. He could feel that needy hole of his engulfing his Master's dick more and more, as if it were desperately trying to sink deeper within the abyss of pleasure. Misaki found himself releasing another loud, wanton-ish cry. The pleasure…it was too much! _Too much!_ His body was building too much pressure… especially towards the lower region. His body felt so good that it hurt. A small moan left his body. He needed relief…he needed to release some of the tension that was coursing below. He needed to cum…oh god, he needed to cum! He desperately tugged at the shackles that bind him. Yet no matter how much force he put into it, the shackles always felt tighter than ever. Through the hazy waves of pleasure, he found himself mewling for attention. The ravishment his small frame was receiving…it literally felt as if it were injecting drops of lead throughout his entire body—making him more vulnerable to the man's ruthless thrusting. Tears of pleasure kept trailing down his eyes. Usagi's member…it made him feel _so good_…so good he didn't think he could take much more of it. The pressure expanding throughout his body was so much that he could barely breathe.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki cried, moaning quite loudly as his prostate was rammed rather hard. "_Pl…Please…_"

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, managing to control his voice. "What do you want me to do?"

Misaki's cheeks flushed the brightest red. He wanted relief, but…he didn't want to _say _it out loud! It was too embarrassing! Just how would he live with himself if he let such…_provocative_ words escape his lips? It was too much! Especially for him!

"Misaki." The man called out, a hint of amusement fused within his tone. "Tell me…what do you want?"

The student turned his head, whimpering quite cutely. A couple seconds later, he found some courage and thrust his hips upwards, trying to convey his message with his obvious erection.

"_Please…_" The boy whispered, his cheeks flushing that adorable pink.

Akihiko's eyes twinkled maliciously. "No." He said simply, continuing to thrust.

"_Wh...Why?_" Misaki whined, his moans escalating once more.

"_Because_—" he stated frankly, closing his eyes because the overwhelming tightness. "—_I'm nowhere near finished with you_."

"_But…But…AHHH!_" Misaki screamed.

Akihiko did nothing but gazed at the lover underneath him—completely lost within those delicate features. That adorably scrunched up face, those deliciously swollen lips releasing those sweet, sweet moans, and that red blush staining that angelic face…it was the most beautiful thing in the world—well for Akihiko that is. There was no other person who could ever compare to that level of cuteness. Oh, how he loved this boy. He loved those simple yet divine traits his beautiful uke possessed—especially when he was fucking the boy into an oblivion. The expressions he made were just too cute…it was driving him mad.

"_Nnngh!_" Misaki moaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly due to his lover's prodigious thrusting. "_M…Master! Pllllleeeaaassse!__ahhhhhhhhhhh!_"

The man's lips curled into that alluring smile. "_What's the matter, Misaki?_" Akihiko rasped, thrusting a bit more rapidly. "_Do you like that?_"

"_Nyaaaaaaaaa!_" Misaki screamed.

"**_Do you like that, Misaki?_**" Usagi repeated again, his hot breath traveling across his uke's face, making the young man delirious for a response.

"_Q-Quit…n-no…s-stop…d-don't touch me there…I…I can't….ahhhhhhh!_" Misaki screamed.

Akihiko chuckled. The boy's attempts to vocalize his arguments were just too cute.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki begged, tears of pleasure running down those heated cheeks. It was too much! Usagi was giving him too much pleasure to handle! The way he was thrusting…the boy was slowly losing his mind from the merciless fucking that was attacking his body over and over again. "_P-Please! AHHHHHHHHH! I can't…I can't take it anymore!_"

A dangerous glint reached the man's eyes upon hearing those luscious pleas. Silly Misaki… always manages to place himself into these steamy situations. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that he was a giant "pervert" as the boy made him out to be—he couldn't help himself! The boy was too damn sexy! Those big green eyes, that soft plump skin, those delectable pink nipples, and that small, round ass…his dick went rock hard every time he encountered them! _Silly Misaki_…he thought while listening to those beautiful pleas beneath him. _This is all your fault…_

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_" Misaki screamed, his gasps getting more and more frantic. "_M-Master! Pl…PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE! I…I n-need to c…c…CUM!_"

At that desperate plea, a sadistic grin fell upon the man's lips. Deciding to finally comply with his slave's wishes, he grabbed Misaki's thighs and pounded **hard**. Misaki's eyes flew open as a shameless scream escaped from his lips. It was too much…his insides spasming as his hole was rammed so deliciously; breaching his prostate. Misaki cried out, his pants hitching higher and higher as the man sent him to his orgasmic high.

"_MASTER!_" The boy moaned, squirming under the man's addicting touch, driving him absolutely mad. "_Oh…oh God! Usagi-san!_" This _heat_…this indescribable heat…it was too much for his small body! The pleasure squelching his insides…he felt as if he was drowning in its glory. It was too much…_oh God_, he needed to grab something! He needed to cum…he needed to cum so much that it was driving him crazy. Desperately, he balled up his fists to soothe some of the tension his body was facing. Yet no matter what he did…he could not escape the calculated rhythm of his seductive predator above him.

"_Nyaaaaaaa!_" Misaki whined, his body trembling as Usagi continued to hit that sweet spot. "_Ohhhhhhhh! M...Master! S…stop thrusting! I…I c-can't! I…I think I'm gonna...aaahhhh!_ _AHHHHHHHHHH!_" Misaki screamed as a thick jet of cum shot out of his erection; splattering all over the dress and a bit on his face. At the feeling of his slave's hot walls clamping down on his rigid cock, the man groaned quite loudly. Akihiko continued his frenzied thrusts until he was sent over the edge and released that hot cum into his slave's thirsty cavern—relishing the small moan that escaped his lovers' lips as he filled the boy with cum.

Misaki sighed in relief…and then his body went limp. He could not remember what happened next. All he knew was that he was satisfied—his body was glowing in the aftermath to prove it. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down, his breathing returning to normal, his eyelids drooping heavily as sleep threatened to claim him.

"_Misaki_" The man grunted, lazily releasing the binds on his lover. "_Did you enjoy tonight?_"

The student's eyes widened. "Wh…Why would you ask me something like that?!" The boy retailed, his heart pounding erratically. "You…You already know the answer to that_._" He mumbled, casting his eyes down.

The man chuckled. "_I know._" He whispered seductively, causing the boy's heart to tighten. "_I just want to hear you say it._"

A vain popped in the student's head. He couldn't believe the man was asking him that! Of course he enjoyed it! _I…I was begging, wasn't I?_ Misaki thought, the blush coming back as the events of their lovemaking came falling back into place.

"_Misaki._" The man said, just a hint of that authoritative malice creeping into his tone. "_As your **Master**_—" he said licking his lips. "—I command you to tell me."

The student said nothing—unable to retaliate the demand his Master thrust at him. Misaki cringed. The man was absolutely right. He'd won fair and square during that bet they placed, and his reward would be that he'd be at Usagi's mercy _for an entire month…_there was no reason for his hesitance—he brought this on himself. And so, the boy released his barrier momentarily to tell his rightly owned Master the truth.

"_Y…Yes_." Misaki admitted; turning that flushed face away from his attractive lover. "_I…l-liked it very much._"

Usagi smirked, his eyes drowning in utter glory. "_Good boy_." He whispered.

That's all it took…one sentence. One sentence that he would always burn within his mind forever. The boy had finally told him the truth. He let down that the feisty stubbornness and finally submitted to his true feelings. The man groaned happily. He was content—and most definitely satisfied.

_Well…for now, at least._ The man thought, the smile never leaving his face.

Akihiko then pulled out of his lover—hearing that cute whine beneath him—and laid down next to the boy—pulling him into his strong, powerful arms. He sighed contently.

"Congratulations." He whispered, closing his eyes as the sweet scent of their lovemaking lingered in the air. "My dick has never been more satisfied."

"S...Shut up!" Misaki yelled; his cheeks flaring as he heard that bold comment. "Don't say such nasty things, you pervert!"

The man chuckled. "_I'm _nasty?" He whispered into that small ear. "Who was the one _begging _me to fu—"

"Shut-up! Shut-up! SHUT-UP!" Misaki screamed, causing the man to throw back his head in laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" Misaki cried, hitting his lovers' flawless chest.

"Al-Alright." Usagi gasped between bouts of laughter, blocking his lovers' weak attempts to strangle him. He then smiled that rare smile—absolutely dazzling the boy with the mere beauty of it. "You're so cute, Misaki." He said happily, hugging the boy.

"I'm not." The boy grumbled, turning his face away to hide that adorable flush. "Don't say stuff like that, you idiot."

The man chuckled yet again. "Really Misaki…" He whispered, letting his voice linger. "I was just praising you…you did such a _good job_ in bed…_perhaps I should **reward **you_—"

"B…Be quiet!" The boy cried, secretly pleased with the man's approval. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Usagi smirked, not at all fooled by his lovers' lies. "_Don't worry._" He purred against that small ear. "_I'll be sure to reward you tomorrow—_" pausing to lick that shivering earlobe. "—_you can sure of that. After all, we're in no hurry...I have a whole month to play with you—"_ turning the boy's face to kiss those delectable lips. Misaki moaned softly. "—_Oh, Misaki…you have no idea how much I'll enjoy this…_"

Misaki shivered, pushing himself out of the man's arms. "B-Baka." He grumbled, his heart pounding dramatically. "As if."

The man's eyes glinted mischievously. "_Whatever you say, Misaki._" He whispered, wrapping the boy back into his strong arms.

Misaki scowled—but didn't fight the embrace this time. Pretty soon, they both succumbed to their body's needs and slept peacefully—never letting go of each other.

But before Misaki succumbed into the realm of sleepiness, he found himself shivering at the man's lustful promise.

He couldn't wait…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**...Like it so far? :D Because the sexiness is far from over. ;) **

** Okay, I'll be NICE! I'll want five reviews this time! FIVE! And then the next smutty chapter will begin! :D Oh, if any of you guys have a...steamy oneshot you want me to write about these two...feel free to PM me! I will do so GLADLY! Because believe me...there aren't enough steamy stories for my favorite couple! I mean, don't get me wrong, the stories here are good...but for some reason, I was never satisfied. I was always frustrated at that. So it got to the point where I had to write my own story. Because you guys know how the saying goes: "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" -_-**

** And that goes for every yaoi girl/boy out there! If you aren't satisfied...write your own story! RELEASE all the steamy-ness! It'll made you feel a whole lot better! I sure did! I hope I satisfied some of you out there! Anways...REVIEW PLEASE! **

**And then the next chapter shall be here...**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**(P.S. To my reviewer, Rchan. Sorry I didn't put the blowjob in this chapter. :( But I have HEARD YOU! I will dedicate the next chapter to you! :) Hope that makes it better!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize to all the reviewers who were waiting anxiously for the next chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. You see, in my perspective, I view my stories like homework—putting them off until the very last minute! Plus I had finals so I obviously put my obsessions on hold until I can get my work done and pass my classes! After all, passing my classes is WAY more important than submitting fanfictions—at least, for that period of time. So that's why I haven't been writing! I hope you all forgive me! And since I'm on break, I have more time...which means... *wiggles eyebrows* I have more time to write steamy fanfics! Isn't that cool?! Anyways, enough of my tale! On with the long-awaited Chaper five! ^_^ **

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer, Rchan! :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Idiot!_ The boy grumbled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. _Stupid…self-centered… perverted JERK!_

Of course, this annoyance didn't brew overnight—it all started just as he came home from school. As soon as he placed ONE foot through the door, the man literally dragged him inside as if he were a special package he couldn't wait to open. Just as Misaki was about to yell at him, the man thrusted the retched costume into his arms and demanded that he go and change. At first, Misaki tried to refuse but Usagi wouldn't hear any of it. He kept telling the younger male that _he _behaved himself _all day_ when he was _very_ tempted to go down to his school, and kidnap the boy _all _to himself—and therefore, deserved a reward for all the trouble. Misaki blinked, literally at a loss for words. He couldn't _believe_ the man! Using such a sick excuse just for him to wear that stupid costume again! That selfish jerk! Just as Misaki was about to let him have it, he noticed the seductive glare beaming in the man's eyes—as if daring him to do it. Reluctantly, the boy backed down—knowing full well what would happen if he disobeyed his Master.

And now…he was stuck wearing this stupid costume again. But it wasn't the fact that the costume was making him angry…no, it wasn't that. As far as he was concerned, he didn't mind wearing the wretched piece again…it was the man's pestering that was pissing him off. Making him _do _and _say_ the most ridiculous things. Making him stand up or bend down for something that was _way _out of his reach. But that wasn't even the worst part! Usagi demanded that he couldn't wear any underwear, which made his privates vulnerable to the man's preying eyes because the dress didn't exactly _cover _his lower region! Misaki shivered. He hated knowing every time he bended down for something Usagi "_accidentally_" dropped, the man was looking at him—staring at that delectably round ass of his. But what pissed him off even more was that he knew there was a side to him that actually _liked_ this kind of perverseness. Just the thought of him bending down on his knees and displaying that forbidden flesh to his seductive lover was nearly enough to send him into spasms.

Usagi grunted appreciately, as if he could somehow hear the perverted thoughts his of lover. He was so turned on by the beautiful sight in front of him. Just to witness that cute ass perched perfectly in the air…he felt his member hardening at the mere sight of it. The man groaned quite loudly—relishing the shiver that went down his lovers' spine as he valorously displayed his affection. Akihiko smirked. The boy was _such_ a tease…oh, how he _wanted _to pound that ass into an oblivion just so he could hear those heated cries of _passion_. Oh, how he _wanted _to—but he resisted the urge. For now, he was satisfied with the erotic performance the boy was "giving" him.

"_That's right, Misaki._" Akihiko whispered, his voice pouring with lust. "_Just a little bit further…that's it._"

The student flushed slightly. _Stupid_ _pervert._ He thought, sighing impatiently. _Just what the hell am I supposed to be getting over here?_

Apparently, Usagi had send him to the living room to find this "_mysterious object_" that he "_accidentally_" dropped. At first, Misaki didn't think anything of it, so he complied with his Master's wishes without a second thought. Yet as he kept searching, the man kept insisting that he should angle himself deeper—so he could find the item, of course.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what he was doing.

_Baka Usagi._ Misaki fumed, perching his body up a bit more when an object near the television stand caught his eye—earning a heated groan from his Master. A beautiful blush stained the boy's cheeks. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"_Yes…_" Usagi encouraged, eyeing that round ass hungrily. "There—_right there. Oh God...Misaki …You're doing such an amazing job._"

Misaki bit his lower lip—suppressing the cry that wanted to erupt from that explicit praise.

"_Lower._" The man gruffly said, his member throbbing in anticipation. "I think it fell over there. **_Lower—_**_oh fuck yes…mmm…right there…_"

The boy couldn't help it—he moaned in spite himself. Utterly helpless against the intoxicating voice that was cutting through him.

"_M_…_Master._" Misaki whined, trembling helplessly against that stern gaze. "_Pl…Please…l-let me stand up!_ _There's nothing's her_—"

"_Misaki…_" The man groaned, inebriated with that mesmerizing flesh. "_Oh God…**Misaki**._"

The student bit his lip hard—desperately trying to bottle the heaving moans at bay. What was happening to him? The man wasn't even _touching_ him for crying out loud! So why did he feel like this? Like he was slowly losing himself through the coursing heat that was rushing down his veins. _Get ahold of yourself, Misaki! _He thought, panting slightly. _Stop letting him to this to you!_ _You're a grown man! Stop getting swept away!_

"_M_..._Master._" Misaki rasped, barely managing to stand up—having to place his hands on the wall just to support himself. "_I…have to go upstairs…I have homework I need t—_"

Usagi chuckled. "Oh?" He said, controlling his voice. "I never knew you were such a diligent student…why the sudden change of habit?"

"Because the homework's not going to do itself, you idiot!" Misaki snapped, a tint of red creeping upon his cheeks. You see, because of their…"_daily activities_", Misaki was getting a _bit_ —slightly, but not much—behind on his assignments at school. Although he did very best to catch up, he knew he needed time to catch up on everything completely. Time which the idiot selfishly denied him! "So would you please stop bothering me?!"

Akihiko smirked. "That isn't something I can promise so easily—" He whispered, eyeing those fishnets deliciously. "—you're just too sexy for your own good."

"_D...Didn't I tell you not to say things like that_?!" Misaki cried, scrutinizing that adorable face in deep embarrassment. "_It creeps me out!_"

The man said nothing—merely staring at his servant with that impassive expression of his.

Misaki flushed. "S-Stop staring at me like that!"

Again, Akihiko ignored his lovers' wishes and continued to stare.

"S…Stop it!" The boy protested, utterly mortified by libidinous gaze his Master kept giving him. "_Stop…_"

Once again, the adult failed to comprehend the boy's pleas—just kept staring at him through those mesmerizing eyes.

Misaki gasped. This wasn't good—his heart…it was beating so loudly! He was terrified that man could hear it. As quickly as he could, he averted his eyes away from that calculating gaze—as if that could somehow relieve the emotions overcoming him. Yet no matter what he did, he could still feel those lingering eyes upon him. He blushed, turning his face away entirely. Damn it! Why the hell was he looking at him like that?! He didn't recall doing anything, and yet…the man kept looking at him like he was expecting something—something that was beyond the boy's capability!

Unable to take any more of this agonizing silence, Misaki said that he would be going upstairs and for the man to call him if he needed anything. Just as the boy was about to walk up the stairs, he heard the unmistakable, authoritative tone within his lovers' voice.

"As a matter of _fact_—" The man rasped, licking his lips deliciously. "—there _is_ something I want from you."

Misaki cringed—instantly regretting the words that escaped his mouth. _IDOIT! _He thought, mentally smacking himself on the head. _How could I say something so stupid? Am I asking for_ _trouble?! _

Unfortunately, that answer was correct.

He _knew_ the man was a horny pervert…so why the _hell _was he choosing his words so carelessly?! The man was a selfish idiot—always twisting his words around until it compelled to _his _advantage! _Stupid!_ Misaki thought. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! _

Still…no matter much the man _pissed_ him off, he couldn't let the man get to him. He had to play it cool. So he tried to act normal—trying to stop the shivers that was coursing through his body. Unfortunately, he couldn't fool that calculating rabbit—for the man saw through that façade almost instantly.

_So that's how you wanna play, huh?_ Akihiko thought, detecting that tinge of eagerness his cutie failed to hide. He smirked. _Very well then…_

"W-What?!" Misaki stuttered, flushing hotly as he caught that tantalizing grin reaching the man's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Probably thinking something nasty, no doubt! Ugh! You're such a pervert! I can't believe—"

"Misaki." The man said simply, ignoring the boy's complaints. "Come here."

Once again, the student felt the familiar blush dusting against his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was getting swept away like this—just one sentence the man uttered had his heart pounding. Was he really that weak against Usagi's advances? No…that couldn't be right! He wasn't! He refused to believe it!

"As if!" Misaki scoffed, turning away to walk up the stairs. "I don't have time for your—"

"Misaki." The man said again, his voice dripping with dominance. "_Come here._"

The boy shivered, stopping dead in his tracks. It wasn't that fact that he was scared—no, it was far from that. It was the fact that he heard that unambiguous caress within that sexy voice…as if the man were drowning him into the depths of temptation. Unable to stop himself, he started walking towards the man—his heart pounding as soon as he saw that unabashed lust clouding the man's eyes. As soon as the boy was close enough, the man instantly pulled him onto his lap.

"H-Hey!" Misaki cried as the man placed his slender legs around that muscular waist. "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down, you pervert!"

Usagi chuckled. "You're so cute, Misaki." He whispered lustfully, kissing the boy's exposed neck as he wrapped his arms around that slender waist.

Misaki blushed; turning his head away in deep embarrassment. This wasn't good…because of their position, he felt more exposed to the man's perverted advances. Their bodies were so close that he could literally _feel _the raging heat that was pouring from the man. A low moan escaped his lips as soon as he felt those cold hands stroking his thighs—he moaned even louder as soon as he felt those same hands cupping the soft cheeks of his ass—squeezing them softly. Just as the boy was about to call out, he felt those familiar lips silencing him yet again. Misaki moaned, his arguments long forgotten as soon as that talented tongue entered his cavern. For the first few minutes, nothing mattered to them but that delicious muscle that was attacking their mouths. World War III could have broken out for all they cared—nothing was more important other than collecting the sweet juice of their beloved.

When they finally broke apart, a string of saliva escaped from their lips as they meet each other's gaze. Misaki gasped when he witnessed those amethyst orbs darkening with passion. Within the blissfulness of the mood, Misaki found himself leaning down just to kiss those irresistible lips again—relishing the groan that left the man as soon as he committed the sweet act. When the kiss ended, Misaki leaned down just to see that handsome face. He blushed.

"W…What would you l-like me to d-do, M-Master?" Misaki whispered, drinking in the beautiful features of his beloved.

The man said nothing, merely thrusting his hips upward so the boy could feel his hardening erection. Misaki gasped. "_Satisfy me…_" Usagi whispered, trailing those long, cool fingers over his lovers' flushed skin.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly—unable to believe that his Master asked him such a bold request. Normally, he would have refused, saying he could never do something like that. But at this moment…that mentality didn't come. For some reason, he cast those feelings aside—wanting nothing more than to please his Master. And so he finally decided to give into his Master's desires—knowing full well he wanted this just as much as the man did. Misaki kissed those lips one last time before grabbing the man's shirt and unbuttoning it with trembling hands. The man chuckled at his lovers' inexperience—causing the boy to stop momentarily.

"_No._" Usagi breathed, his eyes glinting dangerously. "_Continue._"

The boy gulped but nodded his head. He continued unbuttoning the shirt until he saw that flawless, herculean chest his lover possessed. Misaki flushed, desperately trying to keep his prying eyes off that delicious built. At times like this, he couldn't believe Usagi was his…that this incredibly handsome man…was _his_. The very truth of it was enough to make his heart soar. Very slowly, his shivering fingertips touched the strong chest—blushing terribly as soon as he heard that heated groan fly from the man's lips. Misaki bit back the cry that wanted to escape. Usagi…there was just no other way to describe the perfection that was lingering right in front of him. The man was so soft…so warm…so right. Even though the man constantly pissed him off, he knew that deep down, he honestly loved the perverted idiot. He was the reason Misaki looked forward to facing another day…and now, he was honestly about to give in to his true feelings.

Akihiko groaned again—still under the blissful high of Misaki's touch as those small hands stroked his upper body perfectly. The man moaned again…feeling the coursing heat on his lower region increase dramatically.

"_Misaki…_" The man panted as he felt the pre-cum coating through his boxers. "_Stop teasing_ _me—_" He grunted, plunging that hot tongue onto the boy's neck—relishing the seductive whine that followed right after. "—_ugh…I need to fuck you again._" Usagi said gruffly, trailing that hot tongue against the boy's skin.

"_W-Wait!_" Misaki squeaked, trying to push away those strong arms that bind him. "_We…We can't! I—_"

"—**_And why the hell not?_**" Usagi snarled, biting down that delicious flesh—enjoying the way how the boy mewled in pain. "_You just gave me one of the most exquisite performances I could ever ask for and now you're expecting me **stop**?_" He panted, squeezing those nipples through that skimpy costume, his eyes glinting as he heard that nectarous moan leave the boy's lips. Usagi growled. "_Oh…Misaki._"

"_Aaaahh! U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki moaned, shivering greatly as that talented tongue sent him into his euphoric heaven. "_P-Please…I…I c-can't…_"

"And why can't you?" The man managed to say, using all of his self-control not to pound that sweet ass into the next century.

Misaki squirmed. "_W-Well…_" He whispered, casting his eyes down as that adorable blush stained his cheeks. "_I'm kinda sore…y-you know… down there._"

Usagi chuckled. "I guess I overdid last night, huh?" He said, utterly transfixed by that angelic face. "But _you know_—" his voice trailing down into that seductive whisper. "—_**you** were the one who **asked** for it…_"

"B-BE QUIET!" Misaki yelled against the man's endless laughter. "You're not exactly _small_, you know! So stop laughing at me!"

"_Again…not my problem._" Akihiko said simply. "_You were the one who was begging for it_."

"S…Shut up!" Misaki cried, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

The man chuckled yet again, hugging the boy fiercely— but the innocent action turned steamy as soon as the man thrust that hot tongue into the boy's innocent cavern—Misaki moaned softly. "_But really, Misaki…_" Usagi whispered, stopping his actions to let his voice linger to Misaki's shivering earlobe. "_I **need** you…_"

Misaki blushed but complied. Awkwardly, he met the man's lips again, pulling him into another kiss that promised passion and pleasure. He nervously brought his hands back to that delicious chest, sliding his hands down until he reached and rubbed the long-awaited bulge that was bursting in Usagi's pants. The man groaned, totally turned on by his lovers' boldness.

"_Misaki…_" Usagi moaned, his head falling back against the couch. "_Oh God…_"

The boy flushed. He rubbed the heated bulge one last time before reaching for the zipper. He unzipped it awkwardly, catching sight of that angered member that bulged through those tight boxers. His hands trembled—unable to believe he was going this far. Misaki slowly held the garter of Akihiko's boxers and began to pull it down. The man's eyes snapped open. "_Misaki..._" was all he could say as he watched his lover undress him.

Misaki removed the unwanted piece of clothing and was rewarded when Usagi's cock came into view. Misaki gasped—he could see why the man was always so confident…he had the most beautiful cock Misaki had ever seen. It was long, thick, and coated with pre-cum. Misaki blushed and held the cock with both hands, quickly caressing it until he felt it twitch. Just witnessing his Master closing his eyes only groan in pleasure made him see that he was at least doing it right. Very slowly, his hands begin to move at their own accord, pumping the man at a steady pace. Usagi moaned from the hallowed pleasure his body was receiving, his mind lost against those small, celestial hands. He had to admit it—his slave was doing such an _amazing _job. Just to feel those undefiled hands stroking his sensitive flesh until he was sent over the edge was one of the most erotic experiences he ever faced. He moaned again.

"_Misaki…_" He groaned, gritting his teeth as the boy rolled his thumb over the wetness at the tip, making him delirious with pleasure. "_Nnngh…just like that—oh fuck, just like that…nnn… you're getting good at this, Misaki._"

The boy flushed, his heart soaring from the delicious compliant. In response to this, he clenched the cock and pumped harder.

Usagi's breathing increased. Misaki whimpered—he was getting more and more aroused by his Master's moans.

Suddenly, the man ripped the boy's hands away—leaving the boy in utter confusion.

"_W…Why you'd stop me?_" Misaki gasped, a tinge of insecurity seeping within his voice. "_W…Was I_ _doing it wrong?_"

The man chuckled—causing the boy to shiver in anticipation. "No, no—" He assured, sensing the uncertainty within his lovers' voice. "It wasn't that at all. You were doing **_wonderfully_**, my love." He cooed, rubbing Misaki's cheek affectionly.

Misaki blinked "T-Then why'd you—?"

"_Because_—" He said roughly, his eyes flashing that seductive glare. "—_I'd rather you'd pleasure me with that hot mouth of yours._"

At that bold remark, the boy's face flushed tenfold. "_I…I don't know how._" The boy answered honestly, casting his eyes away from the powerful gaze in front of him. "_I've never done something like…**that**…before._"

The man couldn't help but crinkle his eyes in amusement. "Misaki…" he whispered, leaning in to place his cold lips on the boy's hot skin. "You're so innocent…it's so _cute_…"

"I am not cute!" Misaki cried, that familiar feistiness creeping back into his tone. "Stop saying that, you dumb—"

"**_Misaki._**" The man whispered; the lust so evident it hit the boy like a wave. "_Please…_"

The boy whimpered. He couldn't say no to the man now—not since he heard that desperateness within his Master's voice. And even if that wasn't the case, he knew that deep down…he really wanted to do this. He fantasied about it for while…and now that he was given the opportunity to carry out his desires…he cringed in fear. What if he didn't do it right? After all, he knew he wasn't the man's first—it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. He knew he'd been with some **_pretty experienced_** people in the past—and that thought frightened him all the more. What if he couldn't meet his Master's expectations? Before Usagi, he was just some loser who never kissed—let alone been with—anybody…just what could _he_ do to satisfy this intoxicating **_sex _**god?

_Nothing._ He thought, the sadness itching on his features. _I can't do a damn th—_

"_Misaki_." Usagi whispered; sensing the problem. He kissed his sweetheart affectionly. "_Don't worry about it…it's okay._"

And just like that...the heaviness he felt in his heart vanished instantly. He mumbled a brief "thank you" before leaning in to kiss the man's eagerly awaited lips. He moaned softly, his heart was pounding, the heat was clouding his features…making him delirious to everything around him.

"_Misaki…_" The man whispered; his tongue leaving a trail among that flushed skin. "_I can't last much longer…_"

Misaki blushed, but complied with his Master's wishes. Very slowly, he slid off the older man's lap and positioned himself until his face was creeping between Usagi's legs. He then parted the remaining fabric to the sides and nervously grabbed the member that was obviously very happy to see him. If possible, his cheeks reddened all the more. Usagi's member…it was always so big…so thick…so delicious. Without giving himself time to back down, he leaned forward and gently licked the tip of hardening erection—delighting the tremors of pleasure that went through his Master's body. He then engrossed the entire thing into that warm, innocent mouth of his.

The man released a heated groan he as felt that warm and wet mouth engulf that capacious erection of his. He'd never known having a blowjob would feel this good—true, he'd gotten some good head in the past but…there was something strangely erotic about the boy's innocent sucking. Just being to witness that adorably flushed face saddled beneath his waist was enough to send him on his train ride to ecstasy. Looking down to see those paradisiac lips stretching around his substance; that adorable little tongue lapping incessantly around his erection—trying so hard to please him...this was _way_ better than anything he received in the past.

"_M…Misaki._" Akihiko groaned; lowering his hands and threading them into the soft, brown locks of his lover. "_Ahhhh...fuck!_ _Oh, God Misaki... nnngh…_"

The student hummed appreciately—for the man's grunts was giving him more confidence. He was afraid he'd suck at it. He never had any experience giving a blow job prior to this, but all he did was follow his instincts and tried to remember all the reactions Usagi made with every move he did with his tongue. So far, the man seemed to like it…he'd be sure to make mental notes later on the places where his Master was most sensitive.

The man tried to lower his tone—for he wanted so badly to hear those delicious yet seductive hums his beautiful lover was doing. But because the boy's performance was so vehement and addicting, Akihiko couldn't help but moan loudly and thrust his hips into that scorching cavern Misaki called a mouth. He dropped his head back in utter defeat.

"_Oh **god**, Misaki…_" He moaned loudly, tightening his grip within those locks as the boy clumsily rolled his tongue around that firm flesh. "_Ungh…s-shit…ohhhh… yes…just like that… mmmm…_"

Misaki continued sucking the hardened shaft, licking the pre-cum as if it was the most delicious ice cream in the world. The boy moaned. He loved the sweet yet bitter taste of his Master's love juice…it tasted so damn _good_. Just then Misaki increased his pace, determined to make his Master fill his mouth with cum—Akihiko moaned louder in response.

"_Oh, **yeah**…_" Usagi groaned, fucking that hot mouth gently. "_That's it...take it…take my fat cock down your_ _throat..._" He growled. The boy followed his Master's demands almost instantly, lowering that cute face of his and deep throating his Master. "_Aaaahhh…oh, god... Misaki._"

The man's cock throbbed painfully; he knew he was nearing the peak of his orgasm. If the boy continued to devour him like this…**_Oh God_**. The feel of that hot mouth giving his cock the right amount of friction sent shivers of pleasure down the man's spine.

"_Misaki._" He rasped, the sweat glistening down his beautiful face. "_H-Harder…suck it harder—**harder**. Fuuuuccck…yeah…just like that…nnngh..._"

As the minutes passed by, Akihiko felt that familiar knot bubbling in the center of his abdomen. He groaned, delighting what was about to come.

"_Ahhhhh…M-Misaki…I'm…I'm about to cum…_" Just then, Misaki felt the shiver run across his Master's body. "_Nhghhh…oh God, MISAKI!_" He yelled, releasing that hot seed into that eager mouth.

Misaki swallowed the fluid deliciously; he then wiped his cum-covered mouth— averting his eyes away from that calculating gaze. He blushed, his mind processing the events that just occurred. He just gave the man a blowjob…he went down on the man and _sucked_ the man's dick. An emotion started to overcome his senses, it wasn't the feelings of regret—never that—it was more of the feeling of embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just…_acted _out on the feelings he so desperately tried to keep inside. He let his guard down and the man finally saw that desirous side of him. He flushed deeply, unable to look at that perfect face that was right above him.

The man caught sight of that flushed face that screamed embarrassment. Usagi smirked. His lover was just so cute. Usagi then leaned down to scoop up the surprised boy in his arms. He hugged him tightly.

"Misaki." The man whispered, inhaling that sweet scent that only belonged to Misaki. "_I love you._"

The boy flushed, "Shut-up!" he uttered, his heart pounding in happiness. "You're annoying! I already know that!"

Usagi smiled. "And yet you tremble before me as if I've said it for the first time." He chuckled, his eyes flashing the mischievous glare. "Why is that?"

Misaki gasped. "Th-That…" He stuttered, the blood rushing to his face. "...that's because—"

Akihiko's eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're so cute, Misaki—" Clutching the small body in his loveable arms. "_—I love you_."

"Don't say things like that!"

"_I love you my sexy little maid…_"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki flustered; his face red as a lobster.

Akihiko laughed. "Misaki…" The man said, turning that adorable face to meet his stern, but loving gaze. "You really need to stop saying things you don't mean."

Just as the boy was about to retort, the man pulled him in for a deep, mesmerizing kiss. Misaki moaned—unable to help himself. No matter how much he pretend he didn't it, he couldn't resist those intoxicating lips Usagi possessed. They always managed to send currents of electricity all over his body, making him breathless for more. Akihiko seemed to sense that and smirked darkly.

"What?" He said to the flustered young man—his ego bursting considerably as the boy shivered from the simple caress of his touch. "Already wanting more?"

"You wish, you pervert!" Misaki scowled; his face heating up all the more. "As if I'll ever want anything from you!"

Akihiko did nothing but smile—not at all fazed by the "act" his lover was putting up.

"Whatever you say, Misaki." He whispered, kissing that flushed cheek.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ...You guys have no idea what kind of torture I put myself through when writing that. I wanted to add a sex scene...oh God, I wanted to write one! There was many times in the story where I _almost_ put one but then I thought: _Not yet, Whitney...not yet._ And so...I didn't. It was torture...PURE TORTURE! DX I almost died! ****But then I thought: _Well, there's always the next chapter. _**

**And that's when I sent my perverted mind to work. I vowed to myself that the next chapter will scream nothing but smut, smut and more smut! XD So if you all want that here…then you know the deal: I want some reviews. Thirteen, in fact. I wanna see how I did in this chapter...and in order for me to know that…YOU have to REVIEW! :p **

** Don't worry. I promise—at least I _hope_—that I won't take as long as I did before to post up the next chapter. That wait was ridiculous! I'm sorry I put you guys through that. Anyways, please review—it's your comments that keep this story going!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Okay, first of all, I just wanna say...MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys have fun today to the fullest! And if you don't celebrate Christmas...well, that's cool too. Anyway, I apologize if I did take too long! I was busy doing other things! :p But still, I wanna shout a big thank you to all the reviews I've gotten that's inspired me to keep writing! I hope you like this chapter...just think of it as a christmas present! :D **

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers UbbyBunny, Kairenayui, and a guest that didn't give me his or her name! It seemed a lot of people were requesting this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_Misakiiiiiii._" Akihiko taunted, a hint of beguilement creeping into his voice. "_Hurry up—you_ _know I don't like to be kept waiting…_"

"Screw you, you asshole!" Misaki yelled through the bathroom door. "I can take as long as I need to!"

Usagi smirked—how he loved that feistiness. "Not if I can help it." He said simply.

"Ugh!" The boy shouted, throwing something within the bathroom to show his protest. "I can't believe you!"

The man snickered. His lover was so cute—blaming it on him as if it were actually his fault. Obviously, that was not the case—he was completely innocent, of course. As usual, it was all Misaki's doing. It was _his_ fault that they were actually in this mess. If only he didn't make that enthralling expression of his, then maybe the both of them would have slept peacefully that night.

_Though I highly doubt that._ Usagi thought, licking his lips profoundly. _Misaki…you just too sexy for your own good…_

Despite what the man said, he originally _planned_ not to take that delicious body that night—for he was in some deep shit. He was two months behind on his latest deadline. Aikawa had grown tired of making excuses for the careless man and decided that she would come early that morning and drag the man to his office to finish the damn book. She stated he would not leave the room until he was finished and that she would go in there and watch over him like a hawk if she had to. Of course, Akihiko protested. He said there was no need for any supervision and that Aikawa should mind her own business—but the woman didn't hear any of it. She was tired of lying to the agency and threatened that if she didn't have the manuscript by tomorrow evening, she would take Misaki away and waste the remaining reign of bet the man had—and that scared Usagi shitless. Ruefully, he agreed. For there was only few things in the world that actually scared Usagi: the demon woman, no sex, and a world without Misaki. Those were the things he couldn't stand, and for that woman to say it so casually meant that she was the **ultimate** evil.

So during that entire day, the man regrettably left his home and went down to his publishing agency with Aikawa. Of course, he had no reason to go there—he had all the information he needed for his latest book at home. But he needed a reason to get things done. Although he loved Misaki dearly; he knew the kid was his weakness—and Aikawa knew that as well. So he didn't understand why she got so frustrated with him when she demanded an explanation for him neglecting his work. She already knew the answer! She knew Misaki was the reason behind all his carelessness. The boy was too damn sexy! Always seducing him unintentionally…it was one of the main reasons he could never get his work done! He was always fucking the kid's brains out!

So he decided to stay there until it was early evening to complete at least some of the chapters he failed to do within the previous two months. Eventually, he realized he couldn't stay there forever and finally decided to go home. When he reached the apartment, he was greeted by his lover who was in the kitchen making the last preparations for dinner. Originally, he planned to go up to his office and finish the last remains of his work, but he didn't want to put the boy's dinner preparations to waste—especially if he worked really hard on it—so he decided to join him at dinner. He tried to finish his meal as fast as he could because he knew somewhere along the way, the boy would arouse him in some way and then his work would never be done. So he made small conversation and quickly finished his meal. Just as he was about to go upstairs, the boy had suddenly wish him the best of luck for a another successful novel When hearing that sincere comment, the man had to hug the boy. And so, he scooped his lover in his arms, kissed that surprised face, and murmured a silent "thank you". Misaki flushed, saying it was no big deal and that Usagi should let go of him. And the man did so—which was his biggest mistake he ever made. As soon as he let younger man go, he caught sight of those eyes—those delicate, vividly green eyes. They were filled with innocence…innocence that was begging to be stolen. Within that gaze, Akihiko groaned in defeat as his arousal hit him like a wave. Instantly, he smashed the boy's lips to his—which only fueled his need even more. Of course, the boy protested; he said he needed to clean the kitchen and that Usagi should go upstairs and finish his work—obviously, the man ignored him. He then scooped the student in his strong arms and marched upstairs. By then, Misaki knew he was in serious trouble. Once they reached the room…it would be too late. He squirmed and tried to tell Usagi off but one look from the man kept that raging mouth of his shut. The man wanted to fuck—that much was clearly obvious within those violent orbs. And so, Misaki just mumbled how much of an idiot Usagi was and said nothing—not even bothering to resist his Master's wishes.

And when they reached the room, Akihiko set the boy down and immediately begin to diverge in his closet—searching through the clothes frantically. Misaki blushed, knowing what was about to come.

The man was searching for another outfit.

Misaki remembered his lover telling him that the maid costume wasn't the only one he possessed —which made the boy cringe in absolute horror. _He has **more**?!_ He had thought; his heart pounding dramatically. _How did he get those without me noticing?! Just…just how long was he planning this?!_ Although the rational part of him wanted more than to escape the man's clutches, he knew—as always—that there was a side to him that was awfully curious about the costumes the man had in store for him—and he wanted to throw that side out the damn window! _Baka._ He thought; blushing furiously as the man kept searching. _I will definitely get you back for this…just you wait!_

Misaki's heart skip a beat when he heard that grunt of approval escape the man's lips. Which meant…his Master had found the wretched costume. His answer was proven to be correct when the two lovers caught each other's gaze. The boy could not help but shiver when he spotted that calculated, somewhat maniacal stare within the man's stare.

Instantly, the man grabbed his lover, pulling him in for one last kiss. "_Go change._" He growled, thrusting the costume to his flushed lover while slipping his tongue down that exposed neck to create fresh trail of hot saliva.

Misaki nodded and went to the bathroom to go change. The man smirked. Seeing that the boy would be in there a couple minutes, Akihiko decided to strip, not caring where his clothes landed. When that pale herculean body was revealed, the older man decided to lay on his bed and wait for his vulnerable lover—occasionally, teasing the boy to heighten the night of passion that eagerly awaited them.

Which now, officially begins our story.

"_Misaki._" Akihiko rasped, his voice going dangerously low. "_Come on out…I want to ravish you._"

"D…Didn't I just tell you to wait, you pervert?!" Misaki retailed, knowing full well that behind this door his Master had that stupid grin plastered on his handsome face. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The man chuckled—noticing that sudden pace that occurred within the bathroom, as if his lover was rushing to get out of there as they spoke. "_Okay, Misaki_."

And then…very gently, Akihiko noticed the doorknob turning—almost hesitantly, as if the boy were having second thoughts. Slowly, that devilish smirk was making its way to Usagi's face.

"_Come on out_." The man purred, anxiously awaiting to see that forbidden flesh. "_I want to see you…_"

He heard the boy whimper in response, his smirk widened.

"_It's okay, Misaki._" He said in that ever calming voice, stopping the tremors of fear that trailed across his lovers' body. "_I'm here…no one will see you but me. You have nothing to worry about._"

For a moment there was nothing but pitch silence, but all of a sudden, the door burst open: and there in front of him stood a timid, flustered young man who was dressed in a short, light pink nurse costume that barely covered his lower half. Akihiko also noticed that the boy was wearing the compressed, thigh-high, white stockings he "refused" to wear in the beginning. Akihiko groaned, his cock in need of agonizing flesh that was standing right in front of him.

"Misaki…" He rasped, momentarily closing his eyes from that explicit sight. "_Oh, God..._"

The boy flushed. "Just…just what was the p-point in m-making me w-wear this?" Misaki stuttered, squirming uncontrollably. "I l…look ridiculous!"

Usagi chuckled—causing the boy's heart to beat significantly. "_You already know the answer to that question._"

"St-Still!" Misaki yelled, clutching his fists together. "I at least deserve an explanat—"

"_Then, why don't you come over and I'll show you?_" Akihiko interrupted, constantly staring at those glittering orbs of innocence. "_I'm a really good—_"his eyes twinkling maliciously_. _"—at **_convincing_**."

Misaki flushed. "P-Pervert!"

Akihiko found himself chuckling yet again. This boy could be so amusing… "_Come here, Misaki._"

At that comment, the boy could do nothing but obey. He couldn't _believe _he was getting swept away like this again! Almost reluctantly, he found his feet walking over to the awaited bed—yet, he stopped almost instantly when he noticed his lovers' nakedness.

"W…Why are you _naked_?!" Misaki yelled, trying to look anywhere but at the provocative sight that was lurking in front of him.

Akihiko ignored the boy's question—only relishing that heated flush that stained his lovers' cheeks. His eyes glimmered. "_Do you like looking at me, Misaki?_" He whispered, a hint of a smile creeping within that voice.

"No, I don't!" Misaki lied; that adorable flush staining his cheeks. "As if I could ever like something like that!"

Usagi snickered. "_Liar._"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Misaki yelled, closing his eyes quite cutely. "STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!"

The man chortled—making the boy's heart flutter all the more. "_Misaki…_" He said, suddenly grabbing his lovers' arm when he was within reach. "—_there's no need to **lie**_—" He purred, placing the boy on top of his glorious body—relishing the flush that invaded the boy's cheeks as their bodies made contact. "—_you can ravish this body all you want…its yours._"

Misaki whimpered, utterly terrified against the position his Master placed him in. He…was on **_top_**. He was above his Master who—don't forget—was utterly _naked_ beneath him. It seemed as if the blood never left his cheeks. Because of this position, he could literally feel the raging heat that was pouring from the man. And the clothes Misaki was wearing wasn't helping at all—in fact, they were making matters _worse_! They were too pellucid…his body could literally the soft, muscular body seeping through his insides, making him more aware of that comprehensible pleasure that was awaiting in store for them. Misaki shivered—which didn't escape that calculating gaze. The man smirked evilly. This was going to be fun…

"_What's the matter, Misaki?_" He asked, his eyes dancing in utter naughtiness. "_Don't you like being on top?_" He said while sliding his hands up that revealing skirt—relishing the gasp that left those perfect lips. "_Don't you like the attention you're getting_—?" rubbing those sexy thighs as emphasis; grinning maliciously as a low moan escaped from his uke. "_You like that, don't you?_" He grunted as the boy turned his face to hide that adorable flush. "_You like me feeling you up like this_—" squeezing those delectable ass cheeks. "—_don't you?_" as the boy submitted his head submissively.

"_Hmph._" He grunted, enjoying those exquisite moans as he continued to squeeze. "_Such a naughty little slave._"

"_S…Stop t-touching m-me!_" Misaki gasped, his body shivering against his Master's explicit vocabulary. "_I…I don't—"_

"Don't tell me fibs, Misaki." The man said simply, sliding his hands up to unbutton that dress shirt; licking his lips as the creamy, unblemished skin began to reveal itself. "You _want _this—"he said, pinching those nipples. "—_your body's craving it._"

Yet as much as the boy wanted to argue, he couldn't deny the terrifying truth beneath his Master's words…he craved sex just as much—if not more—as Usagi did. But because of his silly pride, he often made more things harder for himself than it should have been. Misaki moaned again, unable to ignore the pleasure coursing through him. His body felt so hot…but the hands caressing his every movement were so cold…it was intoxicating.

But then—all of a sudden—those hands that were drugging him to the very core were…gone. Misaki opened his eyes…utterly confused. He didn't want that amazing feeling to end, his body—it was on _fire._ Surely his Master wouldn't leave him like this…and yet…when looking down into those eyes that were tainted with lust…he very much believed he could.

"_What is it, Misaki?_" The man rasped, raising that perfect eyebrow. "_Already wanting more?_"

The boy flushed. "N-No!" He yelled, fighting the shivers that threatened to overcome him. "O-Of course not!"

Usagi chuckled. As much as he _wanted_ to devour the young boy…he had to resist the urge. After all, he was nowhere near finished with this delicious body that was practically screaming his name. He wanted to tease his servant some more.

"Misaki." The man said suddenly, pointing to a particular bottle that was by his bedside. "Grab that bottle for me, will you?"

The boy blinked. He had no idea what his Master was up to, but he decided to just do what his Master expected of him without giving a second thought. As soon as he grabbed the bottle, he noticed that unmistakable smirk creeping upon the man's face. Misaki cringed…that couldn't be good—any situation where he saw that malicious grin couldn't be good. _At all._ Misaki sighed. Well, he was doomed anyway, so he might as well see what the older male had in store for him. As soon as his eyes read the caption label, they nearly burst out of their sockets.

_Massage oil?! _

_ Just what the hell goes through that damn head of yours?!_ Misaki thought, blushing furiously. _As if I know anything about this subject! BAKA USAGI! _As soon as the student was about to let him have it, the man suggested that why doesn't he try giving_ him _a massage. Misaki flushed, realizing the true reason the man decided to strip himself. He tried to discourage the man, telling him he didn't know the first thing about giving a massage, but—as usual—the man ignored him. Saying that fact didn't matter and he could always learn by experience. Just as the boy was about to argue some more, he noticed that authoritative glare gleaming within his Master's eyes—and at that, he bit down his retorts almost instantly. He knew the consequences would be more severe if he kept resisting. And so, biting down his pride, he opened the cap—picking up the scent of exotic fruit—and squeezed some of the transparent fluid within his hand. He then rubbed the clear fluid within his hands and began to apply the oil on the muscular chest that was right below him.

_Damn Usagi._ The boy thought, still rubbing that oil against that flawless chest. _Always having something up that sly sleeve of yours…so annoying! _Even though his mind was thinking this, his body was saying something different entirely. The body beneath him…it was so warm. Just the very action of rubbing his hands against that intoxicating flesh made him shiver. But when looking at that calm, beautiful face…it was even better. His eyes were closed, his breathing was even, his arms were behind his head…if it wasn't for that alluring smirk, the boy would have thought the man was sleeping peacefully.

"H…How is it, M-Master?" Misaki stammered, deciding to break the silence.

"_Mmmm…_" Usagi rumbled as those hands stroked his sensitive skin. "_Feels good._" He said without opening his eyes…

The boy flushed, his heart soaring from the unabashed compliment. He then looked down at the body he was massaging…if possible, his face lit up even harder.

_Damn him._ He thought; pouting slightly as he continued to watch that herculean built. _He really does have great body… _He was so transfixed on the beautiful face in front of him that he failed to see that the man had already unloosened his arms and was now sliding those upon Misaki's thighs again. The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-Hey!" He yelled as the man slid his hands up to the boy's hardening erection. "Just _where _do you think you're touching—"

"I'm bored." The man said simply, suddenly deciding to jerk off his flustered lover. "I want to mess around for a little bit."

"_B…Baka!_" Misaki managed to gasp, his lower region already succumbing to the pleasure of those talented hands. "_D-Don't u…use m-me for y-your o-own_—_ahhh_!"

The man smirked. "_Misaki…_" He whispered, now stroking the boy for all he was worth—relishing the non-stop shivering at went through his lovers' body. "_Your hands stopped._"

Misaki did not hear him—his mind was utterly lost against the intoxicating pleasure the man was giving him. Although he tried as hard as he could to fight back the screams that wanted to escape, he knew his body couldn't resist those long fingers pumping him perfectly...Misaki gasped. That incomprehensible exhilaration that was coursing through him, drugging him to the very core…Misaki moaned in spite himself. Those hands…those hands felt so _good_—

"_What's the matter?_" The man slurred, thoroughly enjoying the boy's torment. "_Do my fingers feel that good?_"

A vein appeared on the boy's flushed face. _That smug son of a bitch!_ He thought, moaning profoundly. _J…Just you wait…_ Deciding to act on the heat of the moment, the boy slid his hand down towards his Master's humongous erection and started jerking the man off just as eagerly.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" The boy gasped, moaning as the man continued to pump him. "_Ahhhhhhhhh! H…Hurry up and c-come, y-you perverted j-jerk! _"

"_Ngnh…_" Akihiko groaned, closing his eyes yet again as he felt the blood scorch through his nether regions from those inexperienced hands. "**_Good boy_**_…_" He murmured deliciously.

Misaki flushed, but didn't say another word. And for the first few minutes, the two focused on nothing else but trying to bring the other one into an intense, explosive orgasm. Of course, the man was not worried—for it took a considerable amount of time until he actually _could_ come. The same couldn't be said about the student, though…for he was already near his peak. Akihiko opened his eyes watching that innocent face intently—his eyes utterly drowning in lust. He smirked. His lover was too cute. His face scrunching up adorably as he continued to absorb the pleasure he couldn't handle. His breathing hitching higher and higher as he tried to fight the sensations the man was giving him. Yet no matter how much resistance he put up, it all came crashing down as soon as he let one moan escape his lips. The man smirked yet again.

"_What?_" Usagi rasped against that shivering mess above him, relishing how much the boy squirmed against his naked body. "_Already coming?"_

The student said nothing…his mind was already gone.

Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously. "_Silly Misaki…_"He whispered huskily. "_I'm just getting started._"

Again, the boy said nothing—simply arousing the man even further with those seminiferous moans of his. Akihiko groaned. This is **_why_** he wanted to lock the boy all to himself—for he was too damn sexy! Unable to help himself, he grabbed the boy's face for another hungry kiss. Slipping that tongue into that deliciously moist cavern, utterly transfixed just how delicate the boy truly was. The man let out a growl as a new wave of lust overcame him. He couldn't take much more of this...he needed his daily dose of Misaki. Pretty soon, he ended the heated kiss, letting his voice linger over the boy's shivering earlobe.

"_Misaki._" The man breathed against the flushed face, delighting the lust that was clouding his lovers' eyes. "_Turn around. I wanna see that ass of yours…_"

The boy's eyes widened. "_B-But_—" Misaki stammered, flushing furiously from the audacious comment. "—_i-it's still s-sore d-down th-there. I'll—_"

"_Don't worry._" The man whispered confidently, licking that earlobe playfully. "_You'll feel good soon enough._"

The boy whimpered but did as the man wished and reversed his position to face his Master's cock. Misaki blushed, no matter how many times he saw it, he would never get used to looking at that enormous member his Master possessed. Seeing it burst with need…he found desires stirring within him that he never thought were possible! Just looking at that delicious member that was coated with pre-cum…he found himself biting his lip just to control the heaving moans at bay. He didn't know what particular emotion was attacking him; all he knew was that it was giving him a rather strange urge...an urge to lick—no, that wasn't it. He wanted to _taste_ it. He wanted to feel his Master's cock in his mouth again…he shivered as he remembered how delicious the man's pre-cum was. Despite the bitterness, it had an exquisite taste to it—much like biting into an exotic fruit. He remembered how the hot pre-cum was trailing down his mouth as the man exploded into him…oh God, it tasted so good then…

Even though the boy was struggling to convey his physical desires, the man was welcoming his with open arms. A lustful smirk was materializing on that handsome face as he held his lovers' butt cheeks with each hand, spreading them a little as he allowed himself the clearest view of that tight, pink hole that belonged to Misaki. He licked his lips deliciously. That hole of his lovers' was literally a gift from the gods! Throughout the extent of their relationship, he often wondered how such a cute little thing managed to stretch around that massive cock of his. The man knew he was rather large, but he'd figured the boy would loosen up over time…and yet, no matter how many times he pounded that hole into oblivion, it remained tighter than ever.

"_Misaki…_" Akihiko groaned, digging his fingers into that tight, stubborn hole—smirking evilly as he heard that heated gasp above him. "_You have no idea what you do to me…_"

"_D-Don't s-say sh-shit l-like that, y-you perverted freak!_" Misaki gasped, trying with all his might not to succumb to those intoxicating fingers breaching his ass was so heavenly.

The man grinned, raising that perfect eyebrow. "_Even after everything, you still think you have enough power to resist me_?" He asked, rubbing those shivering ass cheeks. He chuckled darkly. "_Silly Misaki—_" Pausing to spread those cheeks a little wider. "—_ it seems I'll have to **punish** you now._"

Just as the boy was about to snap at his perverted rabbit, he felt that hot, unmistakable tongue plunge itself into his heated entrance. Unable to help himself, he released a loud, unabashed scream as his entrance was so attacked so lusciously. The feel of his Master's tongue flicking across his sensitive insides…he never knew something so…_vulgar_ would feel this good. He shivered as he felt that addictive warmth spiraling from the man's tongue.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki moaned, his ass pushing itself into the man's face—almost desperate to feel more of that welcoming heat. "_St…Stop it! I don't…I don't lik—_"

Akihiko manage to let out a throaty chuckle. "_You amuse me, Misaki._" He breathed, his eyes glinting menacingly at that shivering ass. "_You say don't like it_—" pausing to circle his moisten tongue against that enflamed entrance; managing a grin as he heard that heated moan above him. "—_but look at your body—_" He said, as the boy thrust his hips back. "—_you're simply begging_ _for my touch, aren't you?_"

An adorable blush stained the boy's face. The man was right. Misaki could do nothing other than process the embarrassing truth within the man's words. He was addicted to the man's touch. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew the feelings were futile. He craved his Master's advances.

"_Ah!_" Misaki gasped as the persistent tongue darted back to his gaping entrance. "_Usagi-san!_"

He couldn't help but utter a scream as soon as that hot tongue trailed his shivering entrance so deliciously. Misaki moaned again, helpless against the man's animalistic desires. His body…it burned with a lustful fire that couldn't be subdued. His insides were spasming so much that he literally felt the tears pouring out of his eyes. Through the heated foreplay, the boy's mind gradually started to decline as he started to follow forbidden desires he always contained inside. While the man was devouring the intoxicating flesh displayed in front of him, the boy leaned down, grabbed his Master's erection and slowly licked the tip. Usagi groaned appreciately, the collision of that hot mouth clamping down on his dick felt so _fucking good_. If it wasn't for this delectable flesh writhing above him…he'd be bringing this boy's head down to deep throat him for all he was worth.

"_Mmph!_" Misaki moaned, bringing his face up as his Master's tongue movements were sending electric currents throughout his entire body. "_Haaaaah…Usagi-san…_" As much as he tried to pleasure the man, it was very hard to do so when the man was lapping his excited flesh so easily. Through the hazy waves of pleasure, he found a flash of irritation suddenly overcoming him. Was he really that vulnerable against the simple caresses of his Master's touch? He didn't think he was, yet when viewing his current position…he had no choice but to process those suspicions to his conclusion. _Damn it!_ He thought, screaming quite loudly as that talented tongue continued to invade him. _Just how the **hell **am I supposed to fight this guy?! _

_ You can't. _Another part of his mind said—infuriating the boy even more. _I can!_ He defended, unable to believe he was fighting himself. _I know I can! Usagi-san doesn't have that much control over_—"_AHHHH!_" He shrieked as the hot tongue trailed against his shivering ball sack.

The man managed a beastly—yet unbearably sexy—grin as he continued this exotic treatment to his naughty nurse. "_What_?" He tauntly whispered against that hot ass, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of Misaki's member—literally growling as he heard those mewls of pleasure. "_You're already this hard?_" —grabbing his slave's cock as emphasis. He chuckled darkly as his lover tried to resist those mesmerizing strokes. "_I guess there's no helping you_…"

Although the boy tried to say something yet again, he was forced to utter nothing but screams as he felt those marvelous fingers ramming up into his thirsty hole. Usagi smirked. As much as he loved tasting that delicious flesh, he rather finger bang the boy senseless—the responses he received were amazing. Slowly, he deepened those fingers—smirking when he saw that sexy body rocking slowly to his unhurried movements.

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh…_" Misaki moaned, the flush staining that angelic face as the pleasure overclouded his body. "_M-Master…that... feels...so good..._" Misaki couldn't fight those caresses any longer as the gentleness his Master let him savor squelch his mind completely…it felt so good. He didn't know why he putting up such a fight earlier…not when his body received ravishment like this. He mewled in pleasure, overcome by the raging heat attacking his small body.

Akihiko grinned evilly—utterly pleased how the situation had turned out. Misaki was giving into his body's desires…to Usagi, there was nothing more exotic than witnessing a horny Misaki. "_You like having this done to you, don't you?_" He said as he shoved those fingers deeper, loving the way the boy threw back his head and moaned.

The man chuckled. "_Misaki…_"

The boy said nothing; he was utterly embarrassed—which made the man's need burst once more.

"_Misaki._" He grunted, licking his lips deliciously. "_You want me to stick my cock in again, don't you_?" He purred, scissoring that hot cavern. "_You want me to stretch you out and fill you up with_ _nothing but my cum?_"

The boy flushed cutely, moaning loudly as he was sent to his blissful high. The man groaned blissfully—utterly transfixed by the delicious sight in front of him. His eyes gleamed triumphfully when he felt that tight asshole squelching tightly to his fingers—which meant…in other words…Misaki was ready for him.

Slowly, the man pulled out his fingers—chuckling profoundly as that adorable whine escaped his lovers' lips. Very faintly, Misaki raised himself from the embarrassing position—blushing furiously when he saw that noticeable erection staring right back at him. For a minute, the boy was utterly horrified with his outcome. He knew no matter how much he jerked himself off, this erection wouldn't go away…it was craving another man's touch—a touch that would keep his member satisfied for days to come. But…the thing was…he didn't know how to confront the man about it. He didn't want to be so pitiful and beg Usagi like…that last time. But there was no way in hell he could actually take care of it—and in front of Usagi no least. That was out of the question. He couldn't do something so—

A pair of arms tangled themselves around him, bringing him back to his heated reality.

"U-Usagi-san!" The boy gasped, utterly mortified by the sudden movement. "How—?"

"_I know._" Akihiko whispered, his hot breath trailing against that ear. "_Fingers aren't enough, aren't they?_" **(1)**

Misaki blushed. "_W-What the hell are you—?!_"

"_It was amusing when you were so delirious and open with your needs the other night—_" He interrupted, not caring the blush that arisen on Misaki's face from that unabashed comment. "—_but …you're really cute when you can't bring yourself to be honest._"

"Who…Who ever said that?!" Misaki yelled, his heart accelerating from the very truth of those words. "D-Don't assume things, you p-pervert! Not everyone is as—"

"_Misaki_." The man rasped, licking the boy's neck playfully. "_Turn around…I want you to face me…_"

Once again, the student felt antagonizing flame staining his cheeks…he couldn't believe his Master could be so bold, it totally overwhelmed him sometimes. But deciding to comply with his lovers' request, the boy turned his body and crawled towards the older man—blushing yet again as he felt that enticing body underneath him. As soon as the author was satisfied with the boy's position, he laid his body against the welcoming sheets and sighed contently. Misaki blinked, utterly confused about why the man placed him like this. Just as he was about to display his curiosity, that cold, calculating stare entered those beautiful irises—his heart picked up at triple speed.

"_Ride me._" The man breathed, enjoying how that blush overcame the boy's entire face.

For a minute the boy could say nothing—only registering the shock that overcame his features as the man asked that audacious demand. He couldn't _believe_ the author had asked him that! As if he could carry out such an embarrassing request! What the hell was Usagi smoking?! There was absolutely no way—

"_Misakiiiii…_" The man taunted, his eyes drowning in lust. "_I'm waiting._"

"St…Stupid!" Misaki cried; squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't do that sort of thing!"

The man chuckled. "_It's okay…_" He whispered, thrusting his hips to convey his obvious erection. "_Just try moving yourself—you've seen me do it a thousand times._" He purred, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Th-That's n-not the p-point!" The boy yelled, flushing fiercely. "I…I c-can't do it."

Despite what the boy was telling him, that malicious grin never left the man's face. He _knew_ that his lover wanted this—he couldn't hide anything from that handsome man…

"_Doesn't matter._" The author replied, placing his hands on those slender hips. "_I want you to do it. Besides, if I had to be honest, I'm…curious. I want to know how you'll look riding on my cock_."

"B-But…" Misaki whispered, casting his eyes down as that beautiful flush appeared on his face. "I don't know what to do…I've never practiced this before…" He answered honestly.

Usagi chuckled, his lover was unbearably innocent. Never had he imagined someone this angelic and pure would ever cross his path. It was relieving from all the corruption and filth he met all in his life. It made him appreciate the boy's presence all the way more.

"Misaki…" The man said, raising his hand to touch the boy's cheek. "I'm not expecting anything—" His eyes filled with nothing but love and tenderness. "—it's okay."

The student's eyes widened, as if he was expecting anything else but that answer. The author's eyes crinkled in amusement. The boy was so damn cute. After about a minute of endless staring, the boy had looked down and mumbled an affirmative. The man smirked, the lust pouring all over him again.

Misaki then positioned himself until he was under the hard and angry erection. Usagi held his member for stability as the boy lowered himself unto the hot member that was fuming beneath him. The boy whined as the first sense of burning pain consumed his body. The man closed his eyes, groaning blissfully. _You feel so good, Misaki…_ Usagi thought, removing his hand as the boy was already half-way in. He then opened his eyes until he saw that beautiful lover of his panting heavily as he continued to take more of that raging dick, his face contorted with the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"_Misaki…_" The man rasped; his voice dripped with lust. "_Lower…Take my cock all the way inside…_"

The boy whimpered but obeyed his Master's wishes. He slowly lowered himself until he was consuming Usagi's length entirely. He slowly pulled himself up...and gently impaled himself back... and soon…was sliding up and down until he created a pleasurable pace.

"_Usaaaaagi!_" Misaki moaned, shivering greatly as the cock continued to spasm his insides. "_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_"

Akihiko groaned, the pleasurable euphoria of this position was driving him crazy…he felt as if his dick would burst from the mere sensation of it. The boy was so damn tight…squelching his member as if he were fucking the boy for the first time. Misaki slowly increased his pace, bouncing rapidly as the pleasure continued to overfill him—the friction alone was making the man lose his mind.

"_Ngnnnh_…" The man murmured, utterly transfixed by that hot ass. "_M…Misaki…_"

The boy flushed, loving the way his Master said his name…so full of heat and passion…he moaned even louder as he was entangled in the world of pleasure.

"_Misaki…_" The man called out again, his eyes displaying that same erotic expression. "_Not bad…you're doing good._"

"_I…d-don't n…need your approval!_" Misaki flared, panting as that cock continued to take him into the realm of ecstasy.

Usagi let out a throaty chuckle, his eyes trailing down to neglected member that was screaming his touch. He licked his lips deliciously as the pre-cum from Misaki's member was pooling all over his lower region. He then grabbed the boy's erection and pumped it mercilessly, making sliding motions with the help of his lovers' pre-cum. Misaki released a loud, careless scream as his member was attacked yet again by those loveable hands.

"_Master!_" The boy shrieked, barely breathing as he sprang himself over and over on that monstrous erection. "_D…Don't t-touch t-there…it's…Aaaaaaahhhhh!_" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell the man to stop. He was so overwhelmed by the mixed sensations of his body was feeling that he couldn't think straight.

Usagi released a string of profanities. Just the sight of his lover riding his cock so deliciously was more than enough to send him over the edge. The waves of ecstasy that deluged his member made him howl in sheer pleasure.

"_Shiiiit…_" He groaned, clenching his teeth as Misaki continued to ride him fully. "_M-More…I_ _want—nngnh!_" He growled, throwing back his head in pleasure as the boy grinded his hips so delectably. "_Mmmm…just like that_…_you're doing do well…_"

Misaki blushed profoundly at the warmth in his lovers' voice. "_Baka!_" He gasped, his hips still moving towards that coursing heat below.

"_Yessss…_" The man hissed, not even listening to that spunky lover of his. He was too focused on the wonderful friction squelching his engorged member. "_Faster, love._"

The student tried to obey, but the hand holding his member squeezed it harder—Misaki whimpered. Just how the _hell_ was he supposed to move faster when the hand touching him was making him so _weak_? Although he tried to comply with his Master's needs, his knees wobbled from the sheer pressure—unable to move anymore as that hand below him made his body quiver in submission.

Akihiko then grabbed the young boy's hips and thrust upward—**_hard_**. Misaki felt the air leave his body as the unabashed scream flew from his lips as he got the fucking of his life—his voice literally echoing through the walls.

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" _Misaki gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the man continued to pound that thirsty hole. "_M-Master... Oh God! Nyaaaaa!_"

"_It feels so good to be inside you..._" Usagi rasped, licking his lips as he continued to fuck the boy's brains out. "_So hot and tight…nnnnn…_"

Misaki bit his lip—struggling to keep the lustful remarks inside him. That hard dick penetrating his insides…unable to do anything but feel that enormous friction plowing that sorry hole of his. He gasped, desperately trying to keep the heaving moans at bay. The man saw this…and a glint of naughtiness entered those glowing irises

"_Misaki..._" The man chuckled, squeezing the boy's butt cheeks. "_Are you trying to hold in your voice again?_"

The boy said nothing—giving the man the answer he needed.

"_Don't do that…_" Akihiko purred, rising up to lick that delicious neck. "_I **love** hearing you…those intoxicating moans of yours._"

Again, nothing but low pants fell from the young boy's lips. Akihiko flashed a malicious grin—determined to his servant scream.

"_So that's how you wanna go, eh?_" Usagi breathed, utterly enjoying this game. "_Just remember_—" Leaning closer to whisper into that ear. "—**_this is all your fault…_**" Relishing the shiver that trailed his lovers' spine.

True to his promise, the man roughly grabbed the boy's hips and started to pound the boy unlike ever before. A sadistic grin went across his handsome face as he heard that piercing scream that boosted his ego tenfold.

"_Much better._" He growled, grabbing that small ass. "_Much, much better…_"

"_AHHHHHH!_" Misaki screamed, unable to resist that hard cock plowing his sensitive flesh. The boy whimpered, the cock inside him was so big...waves of pleasure kept pouring down on him as that sweet euphoria filled his small body.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki squeaked, tears of pleasure streaming down his flushed face. "_Ahhhhhh!_"

"_Nnnngh…_" Akihiko grunted, utterly dazzled by that angelic face that was screaming his name. "_God…You're so beautiful._" He rumbled, circling those nipples with that talented tongue of his. Misaki gasped, wrapping his arms around the man—his heart fluttering in happiness_. _He'd never been called "beautiful" before. It sounded surprisingly wonderful; especially coming from the man's lips_._

"_Ooooohhhhhhh…_"Misaki moaned, his words came out slurring as the cock continued to stimulate his senses. "_Ha…Haaaaaaaahhhh…_"

The boy's vision was going. He started seeing double as the excruciating pleasure continued to throb throughout his entire body, his lightly-tanned skin glistening with sweat.

Pretty soon, the man pulled him in for another mesmerizing kiss. Misaki moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around the hot body. The kiss became wild, their tongue plunging in on their own accord, dancing that passionate tune that only their hearts could decipher. The man brought the boy down for another powerful thrust—feeling his climax rapidly approaching.

"_Ahhhhh! Usaaaaagi!_" Misaki screamed, throwing back his pleasure as he felt that cock driving him through the realms of ecstasy. These feelings…were too much! The way his Master was pounding into him…he found himself mewling for more…more of that raging dick that was slowly making him lose his mind.

"_Misaki…_" The man growled, increasing his pace with lightning speed—groaning in utter delight as his dick was engulfed by those tight walls. "_I love you._"

Misaki gasped, feeling that unmistakable warmth spreading throughout his entire body as that cock continued to breach his prostate—the pleasure escalating into a whole different level. This feeling...it was so exquisite…so deep…so _hot_. Misaki threw back his head and screamed as a stupendous orgasm raked throughout his body—spilling all over the man's chest.

At the feeling of those hot walls clamping down on his rigid member, the man gritted his teeth and released an animalistic cry as his hot seed shot into that thirsty hole, drowning them both in sheer ecstasy. When orgasmic high faded from both their regions, Akihiko then pulled his lover into his arms and laid his head back against the comforting pillows—wrapping the boy all the way tighter. Misaki felt his cheeks reddening from the mere contact.

After a minute of utter silence, the boy begin to squirm uncomfortably—which the older adult took as the boy wanting to say something. Instantly, he let go of the younger man—utterly curious to as why Misaki was pulling away from him.

"What is it?" The man asked, curiosity fueling his features as the boy refused to look at him. "Are you alright?"

Misaki didn't say anything, only looking down to see his hands trembling.

"Misaki?" The man asked again, utterly worried now. What if he made the boy uncomfortable? Even though he was carrying fulfilling his side of the bargain, he honestly didn't want to force the boy into doing something he _really_ didn't want to do. All those other times didn't count though, for he _knew_ Misaki _wanted_ that. The truth was literally screaming within those adorable eyes of his. But what if he went too far this time? What if the boy didn't say something because he didn't want to let the older man down? Instantly, Usagi felt the guilt coursing through his body. He'd been too careless—only thinking about himself while the boy was probably forcing himself to commit every action the man expected of him.

And…it was all Usagi's fault.

Just as the man was about to apologize, the boy suddenly uttered a sentence—a sentence that literally made the man freeze in utter shock.

"Did…Did I do it right?" Misaki asked, casting his eyes downward as that adorable flush overclouded his face. He whispered the question so low that anyone else would have probably strain themselves to hear—and yet, Usagi heard it loud and clearly.

Usagi's eyes widened. So that's _why_ his lover was acting so timid. He wanted to know if he pleased the older man. He wanted to know if he was doing a good job.

Suddenly, the biggest grin spread across the older man's face as he threw in the boy in his arms, happily processing the words Misaki had gave him. He sighed, utterly relieved he didn't force the boy to do anything.

"U…Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, confusion coursing through him as the man suddenly hugged him. "What's going on?"

"Yes." The man suddenly said, letting the boy go momentarily so he could look into those beautiful orbs full of innocence. "Right now…I'm the most satisfied person in the world."

For a minute, Misaki couldn't say anything—he was too busy trying to stop his stupid heart from bursting into pieces. The moment Usagi uttered that comment; it made him feel so…_happy _—in fact, it was hard to describe just how much the happiness was overwhelming him. Although they had sex several times already, Misaki still considered himself to be inexperienced. He never knew the concepts of how to please someone—he usually left that to Usagi since the man often indulged the act anyway. But when the man finally asked _him_ to start their lovemaking…he couldn't deny the terror that rushed through him. After all, this was different matter from the blowjob…_he had to know what he was doing!_ Which—by the way—he clearly didn't. But when Akihiko had uttered that truth, he felt relief coursing through him. He felt important, proud, and most of all, like he belonged somewhere. Even though he knew these thoughts were silly, he couldn't help but think that; the differences between them were just too great. It was comforting to know, he had successfully done something for the man to favor him.

_Even…if that meant riding his c-cock._ He thought, flushing fiercely.

The man saw that adorable blush smearing against his young lovers' face and instantly felt that particular warmness inflict his heart. This boy…he was so cute. He was the only one who could have this man's heart fluttering. He was the only person whom he would allow to see his pitiful state, and most of all, he was the only one whom he belonged too—physically and emotionally.

He hugged the boy again—relishing the feel of the boy's heart pounding against his.

"Misaki…" He whispered, leaning his face to meet his lovers' gaze. "I love you…"

Misaki blushed, his heart hammering wildly.

The man chuckled and instantly brought down his lips to meet his lovers' There was nothing lustful about the kiss they shared. It was short and sweet. Practically screaming the love that couldn't be described in words.

As that kiss officially ended, Usagi smiled and started whispering his declarations of love and cherishment…and of course, Misaki scowled at him. Pretending that he didn't like it when his body clearly said otherwise. The man smirked but decided to leave it at it. Immediately, he pulled the boy into his arms, relishing the feel of their nakedness surging together. He kissed the boy one last time before succumbing into a deep slumber. As the man was sleeping, Misaki was thinking just how blessed he was that he had someone who lived and breathed for his existence. Honestly, he did feel bad that he always pushed the man away—but he didn't have a choice! If he said it often, he would spoil the man—and that was something he did not want to do. He wanted his…declarations to be rare and special. But still, maybe it would be okay if he said it once in a while.

_Someday, I'll make it up to you. _He thought, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks_. I promise…_

And with that, the boy fell into a peaceful sleep…thinking of nothing but his perverted rabbit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Yay! Chapter six is done! xD I hope you guys enjoyed your present! I worked REALLY hard on it! Currently, chapter seven in the works! If you want it here, then you know the routine! REVIEWS! :D They're like my herion—I NEED them to continue this story! And if I don't get them, not only will I'll cry but I'll keep chapter seven ALL TO MYSELF! :) **

** So if you don't want that to happen...REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll be nice...I want ten, k? After that, I'll post the new chapter up as soon as possible! **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**Once again...MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D (And if you don't celebrate that...then have a nice day! xD )**

**(1) Unfortunately...not my quote. That quote completely belongs to Yamane-sensei from another yaoi series. "You're my loveprize in Viewfinder" Volume Five, Chapter 30.2 (an extra, I think), Page 26.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. First to start, I would like to wish everyone a happy (and safe) new year! May all of you find happiness and comfort within this year to come! Lol. Corny, I know! But I really mean that! :p ****Second of all…I was just looking at my reviews, and I gotta say: WHOA! 119 reviews?! HOLY MOTHER OF %#&! To be honest with you all, I never thought I would even reach _fifty_ for crying out loud! Thanks guys! You really made my day! ****Anyways...welcome to chapter seven! xD **

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer NoCo Forever!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ugh!" Misaki sighed, throwing himself on his bed. "What a day!"

What a day, indeed—for he never expected he'd be overloaded with _so_ much work! From the moment he'd step foot on campus at Mitsuhashi University, he had been overworked by nothing but stress. He sighed. _So_ many assignments…_so_ much reviewing…and _so_ much **due-dates**. He found himself cringing at the very thought.

_Man!_ He thought, grumbling to himself. _Just how the hell does that damn Kamijō expect us to finish all these assignments when he practically gives out a new one every day?!_

As pissed as he was, he decided wasn't going to dwell on the thought anymore—for he was already stressed enough. So he decided he was just going to go to sleep—considering he had nothing to do anyway. His homework was finished, dinner was already prepared, and the house was surprisingly clean. But…Usagi wasn't home. To be honest, Misaki wasn't sure where Usagi went, all the man had said was that he was going to take care of some business and that he'd be back soon. And with kiss (which Misaki tried to avoid) went out the door.

Misaki sighed yet again. Although he was trying his hardest to enter the realm of sleepiness, he just couldn't do it. His mind was overwhelmed with too many thoughts…thoughts that trailed back to Usagi. Even though he tried to fight it, he knew that he really wanted his perverted rabbit home. He didn't like being here by himself. It made him more aware just how ginormous and empty the apartment truly was…and that scared him. He didn't want to be here all alone…he wanted his Usagi. He wanted to see those mesmerizing eyes staring at the very essence of his soul. He wanted to hear that deep, arousing voice that was intrusive enough to make him cum just by saying his name alone. He longed to smell that familiar scent of cigarettes, coffee, and whatever-it-was that made the scent of his beloved. He wanted to taste those cold, intoxicating lips kissing every each of his flustered face. And most of all, he wanted to feel those long, muscular arms wrapping around his small body, making him feel safe and loved. The boy whimpered. No matter how much he tried to deny himself, he couldn't deny the heat that was coursing through him. It wanted the man's touch, it wanted feel every each of that cool body against his…it wanted to feel that hot tongue leaving a scorching trail against his flustered body.

Misaki squirmed within the bed, overwhelmed by these…_weird_ thoughts. Very faintly, he brought his hand down to that sensitive nipple—gasping at how surprisingly wonderful the simple caress felt. He trailed his hands down even further…feeling his member swelling with arousal. Misaki blushed; he couldn't believe this was happening! But…he couldn't help it. Thoughts of Usagi kept swarming throughout his mind…he _needed_ to take care of this embarrassing erection or he thought he'd explode! As quickly as possible, he rose up on his knees and desperately clawed the belt that was containing the explosive heat. As soon as he managed to set himself free, he shoved his pants down, placed his arm against the bed rack to steady himself and began pumping himself frantically.

He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to contain the heated shrieks that wanted to escape him. The pleasure that was coursing through his sensitive body…the embarrassing squishing sound emphasizing this improper act…the beads of sweat that was trailing down his face from the raw pleasure…it was overwhelming him greatly. He couldn't believe he was doing this…

"_Usagi…_" He whispered, pumping himself a little harder. "_Aaaahhhh…Usagi-san!_"

As soon as that name escaped his lips, he immediately tried to push the images away—as if he could somehow lock the bases of his thoughts. But—as usual—that plan failed miserably. It was as if his mind was turning against him, unlocking all the lustful thoughts he struggled to keep inside. He found his member swelling all the more, as if welcoming those forbidden thoughts. He imagined those long, confident fingers stroking him perfectly until his mind was on the verge of collapse. He imagined that hot, seductive voice whispering against his ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps that remained amongst his spine. He imagined that wonderful, intoxicating heat attacking his insides until he could do nothing but mewl in pleasure. Misaki moaned. These images…they were driving him crazy! He never imagined he'd be in these deep—all those "claims" of independence…how very wrong he was. Before he even knew what was happening, he was already nearing that awaited peak.

"_Ohhhhh…Usagi-san!_" He panted, bringing his other hand to stroke that sensitive nipple. "_Ahhhhhh!_" He cried, as the pleasure escalated.

He gasped. _Oh my **god**…_ He thought as the blush stained that angelic face. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh._"

Why was he having such thoughts? Why was he doing such things when he knew the man could return at any moment? Why was his body behaving like this…?! They just had sex _the other night_! Wasn't his body _satisfied_?! Just _what the hell_ was happening to him?! Or rather… what was that bastard doing to his body? Making him all hot and needy with those divine touches…it was most definitely _his_ fault! And yet, despite all that, his hands continued pumping away, as if that could somehow clarify the truth his body so desperately wanted.

"_Nyaaaaaa!_" He yelled cutely, his breaths suffocating that flushed face. "_aahhhh…ooooo…_"

It was all attacking him. Those eyes. That voice. That perfect face—it was all too much! He screamed as an explosive orgasm erupted all over his hands, soaking his bed sheets below. The boy shivered; his heartbeat was calming down as the relief coursed through his veins. He couldn't believe he just did that. He couldn't believe he released the pent-up passion he struggled to contain inside him. Even though he knew he was alone, his mind could never register doing something as vulgar as that—it was as if he was embarrassed to show how he truly felt…even to himself. He whimpered. His body was so weak…he couldn't stop shivering. It felt as if trails of lead had bind him as that orgasmic high continued to brush through his veins. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if that could calm the feelings going haywire—but given his current state, he had no other choice. He knew he needed to control himself. The man would be back at any moment, and the last thing he wanted was for the man to see him like _this._ He didn't know what he would do if—

The hairs on the back of Misaki's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought he heard a faint chuckle echoing throughout the room, as if it had caught the shameful deed of his…_earlier_ action. Very reluctantly, he slowly whirled around until he faced that gaping entrance to his front door—and bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. What he saw…it was no mistake…

Misaki felt as though his insides had turned to ice as he looked into those piercing, amethyst orbs of his seductive predator. He felt the blood draining out of his face as he saw that all-to-familiar smirk sweeping across that dazzling face. For a moment, the boy stood frozen, unable to process just how much danger he truly was in. Yet when he found the ability to move again, he found that unmistakable flush steaming against his cheeks. Usagi was…here. Just _how long_ was he standing there?! Did he see him?! Did he see him doing…_that_? And yet, when he saw the man's body language—relaxed and composed—he pretty much answered his own question. The man had saw…he had saw _everything_. He had saw the boy touching that delectable body of his. He had heard those moans and desires he shamelessly screamed out. He had felt the pent-up lust the boy had released—so much so that it hit him like a wave. Usagi snickered. So this was the result of their non-stop lovemaking…a needy Misaki who couldn't bring himself to convey his desires. The grin around his face widened.

The boy had backed away as quickly as he could, desperately trying to pull up his stubborn jeans. He wanted to get out of there; he wanted to run away as far as possible…for the man had seen his shameful side! There was no way he could explain that! It was too embarrassing! He wanted to be somewhere—_anywhere_—but here. Yet within the back of his mind, he knew that even he if he _attempted_ to escape, the man would catch him effortlessly. Although it was infuriating to admit, he knew he was playing within his Master's hands. Once, the master had him within his sights, it was downright impossible to break out of. So he stayed there and succumbed into defeat. For a minute, nothing but an uncomfortable silence lingered around the bedroom—but of course, the man broke that instantly as that mesmerizing chuckle flew from his lips. Misaki flushed yet again.

"N-No!" Misaki gasped as the panic coursed through his body. "This isn't what it looks like! I…I can explain!"

The older man chuckled yet again. "Really?" he asked, removing himself from the door to go sit over by his lovers' bed.

"Y-Yes!" Misaki squeaked; his heart pounding as the man sat next to him. "I…I just h-h-happened to h-have a p-problem! It was n-nothing—"

"A problem?" Usagi mused, unable to believe the desperate lies his lover gave him. "What was causing it then?" He said, deciding to play along as he brought his hand over to pull the remaining gap within the boy's jeans.

The student gulped. "W-W-Well…" Misaki stuttered, feeling the familiar blush set against his cheeks as the man started to undress him. "The th-thing that w-w-was c-causing it was—"

"_Me?_" Usagi interrupted; his amethyst orbs contorted with amusement.

If possible, Misaki flushed even harder. "N-No!" He gasped casting his gaze downwards, unable to look within those beautiful irises. "Just forget it! It was nothing!"

Usagi raised one elegant eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"That's right!" Misaki cried, finding the little courage to stare right back into the handsome figure before him.

For a moment, Usagi did nothing but cast his gaze to the beautiful image below him. He smirked. Although Misaki "claimed" nothing was wrong, his body said a different story: his cock was rock-hard—pre-cum was literally pooling at the center of his stomach as if to belie his words. Amused, Akihiko again looked into the eyes of his adorable little uke.

"Nothing's wrong?" he whispered, grabbing his lovers'—relishing that little squeak—cock to collect the pre-cum below. He then lifted his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked the sweet juice set upon them. "_Are you sure_?" He gleamed with a seductive glare.

The university student felt his heart pick up at triple speed. Damn Usagi! Damn him to the pits of hell! Just _what_ was he supposed to say to the man licking his…_essence_ off his fingers as if they'd were _chocolate?!_

"Y-Yes." Misaki said, his voice shaking slightly. "Nothing's wrong, so can you please—"

"_Misaki._" Akihiko's voice went dangerously low.

"N-No!" Misaki rasped, slowly losing himself within realm of Usagi's eyes. "I don't want to—"

"Seems to _me_—" Usagi interrupted, casting his gaze to Misaki's throbbing cock. "—that this would be a good time to act out on those…_needs_ of yours."

Misaki laughed nervously. "U-Usagi-san! Y-You don't have to do that! There's really no need to—"

"Oh, I think there is." Akihiko slowly drawled out.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, shaking his head rapidly. "No!"

The older man smirked. "Then you leave me no choice."

Before Misaki could even utter a word, Akihiko suddenly grabbed both of Misaki's wrists and pinned him to the bed below. The boy gasped at the sudden impact and started wiggling around furiously to escape his Master's clutches. Yet he knew his struggles were futile.

Usagi had him right where he wanted him.

"What the hell, you pervert?!" Misaki snapped, writhing around some more. "Let go of me! I'm not a toy! This is sexual harassment! _Let go!_ LET GO OF ME! If you keep this I'm gonna report your ass to the cops—"

"_Misaki_." Usagi breathed, leaning forward to meet the eyes of his beloved. "_Just **what** were you thinking in that alluring head of yours?_ _I'm curious…_"

The boy's rampaging stopped. "I…" He uttered, his heart beating rapidly. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he turned his face away.

The man's pursed his lips, delighting the struggle that was about to come. "_You were moaning out my name…_" He rasped, relishing the sudden flush that steamed the boy's face. He chuckled.

"_What is it, Misaki—?_" —Licking the boy's neck. "—_Are you in need of my touch that badly that you had to play with yourself?_"

"Of c-course not!" Misaki lied; his heart singing in utter embarrassment as that confirmed his Master's spying. "Get real, you idiot! As if I would _ever_—"

"_I wanted to fuck you._" Akihiko whispered honestly. "_You have no idea how **sexy** you looked in_ _front of me. Just hearing you call out my name…**mmmmmm**_—"—stopping his rant to bite that shivering earlobe. "—_that clumsy way you pleasured yourself…the way you threw back your head as the pleasure became too much for you to bear…you were **torturing** me, Misaki._"

"_D-Don't_—_ahhhh!_" Misaki moaned as the man bit a rather sensitive part of his neck. "_S…Stop saying things like that!_"

The man chuckled. "_You're turning me on with that attitude of yours_." He said as he pulled the boy in for another intoxicating kiss. Misaki moaned as he brought his hands up to clutch Usagi's shirt tightly. The kisses…he didn't know what it was, but there was always something about them that made his heart pounding…

As the kiss ended, Usagi trailed his lips down to the boy's neck and nipped it harshly—relishing the heated cries the boy continued to vocalize. Akihiko smirked, continuing his teasing even further as he slid his hand down the boy's stomach and onto the uncovered erection within the gaping jeans. He massaged it gently, loving the way Misaki mewled as his sensitive member was attacked.

"_Ahhhhh!_" Misaki cried, his breath becoming heavy as that cold hand continued to stimulate his sensitive area. "_Nnnnnn…Usagi-san!_"

Akihiko chuckled, feeling that familiar bulge rising within his pants. His lover looked so cute, writhing under him like that…just how could he resist that delicious flesh that was displayed upon him? His eyes twinkled maliciously as he saw the boy biting back the scream that wanted to escape as he fondled the dick lovingly. Again, he chuckled. The sight of him trying to hide his arousal was just too cute. The boy just never learned, did he?

Usagi smirked. He was going to enjoy this…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ...You didn't think I would just _give_ it to you, did you?**

** *Laughs* You guys are funny. But then again, in the beginning I literally WAS about to upload the whole chapter but then I thought: _No...it's fun to tease every now and then_. :p So don't get use to me uploading the whole chapters as I have been doing for the previous ones! I WILL tease you guys every now and then! It ****makes the suspense better that way! :D**

**I want REVIEWS people! SIXTEEN REVIEWS! Give me a reason to keep writing! Otherwise..._well_, I _could_ keep all these stories to myself. ;) I originally didn't plan on publishing these stories anyway. I wrote them strictly for myself. But I wanted to see how others viewed my work and decided to publish it here! And...this is the result! My teasing! ;p Hehe...**

**So anyway...review and you shall receive. ;)**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**Also...just to let you guys know...I (finally) have opened a poll! Since people have been requesting like crazy I finally decided to make a poll! Just go to my page and vote! (And don't forget to review on your way out!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. WELCOME TO CHAPTER EIGHT! Aren't you all EXCITED?! xD Lol. Sorry. I just had to say that! Anyways I want to thank all the people from the bottom of my heart who reviewed, favored, and followed my story. It's because of you why this story is still here! :) SO THANK YOU! .**

**Note: This chapter is (still) dedicated to the reviewers NoCo Forever and adgxvnetu!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_U…Usagi!_" Misaki moaned, desperately clutching the man's shirt as that hand continued to send him to the realms of ecstasy. "_Nyaaaaa!_"

Akihiko chuckled. "_What? Crying already?_" He said in response to the boy's tears. "_But we haven't even **started** yet…I'm not sure you can hold out much longer._"

"_S…Shut-up—ahhhhh!_" Misaki panted, utterly infuriated upon hearing that smug caress within that bewitching whisper. "_I can! I—yaaaaaaaaa!_"

"_Really?_" Usagi asked, his face displaying amusement. "_I suppose I shouldn't restrain myself…shouldn't I?_"

Misaki's eyes widened. "_W…What?_" He gasped, totally unexpecting that answer.

The man chuckled yet again. "_Silly Misaki._" He rasped. "_Did you **really** think I was going at you with my full strength?_"His voice going gruffer with need as he continued to squeeze those sensitive balls into an oblivion—chuckling darkly as he heard that high-pitched scream. "_Your mind baffles me sometimes…_"

"_B…Bastard!_" Misaki managed to shriek. "_H-H-Heartless Bast—AHHHHH!_"

The man snickered. The boy was so fun to mess with.

Misaki cried out loudly, utterly lost against those divine fingers. He whimpered quietly, cursing his luck. Why? Why did everything have to turn out like this?! He only wanted to take care of himself in secret! He didn't want any of this! Well…not _entirely_ true…but still! He didn't think he deserved this crap! _Stupid Usagi!_ He thought, moaning as the man started to kiss his neck. _This is all your fault!_

Akihiko broke his mouth away from that intoxicating flesh beneath him. As much as he wanted to continue tasting it, he knew he was store for something better. He then lowered himself onto the boy's chest, trailing kisses across his torso as he continued to go down.

"H-Hey!" Misaki yelled, knowing full well what the author was planning to do. "Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Akihiko ignored him, chuckling at his lovers' resistance. He continued going down until he was looking at harden erection that was pooling with pre-cum. His eyes glimmered at the delicious sight. Slowly, he grabbed the weeping erection—relishing the gasp that fell from the boy's lips—and placed the member in that eager mouth of his. He hummed happily at the sweet taste that lingered there, and sucked earnestly. Misaki mewled in pleasure, he arched his back as his body was writhing furiously. The waves of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him…even as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. There was no way to describe the pleasure that was coursing through him. The way the man was grasping his member, swirling that talented tongue around while humming seductively as that stream of hot cum kept pooling down Misaki's legs.

"_Ahhhhh…_" Misaki moaned, threading those hands into the man's ashy locks—pulling it absentmindedly as he continued to experience that scorching pleasure. "_Usagi-san! P-Please…ugh…s-stop…I c-cant…ohhhhhhhh._"

He couldn't resist that hot mouth, overlapping his senses. He couldn't resist those talented hands grabbing his shivering ball sack. He was utterly helpless against his experienced lover. Misaki screamed, his breath coming out in heaving pants. He was trying desperately to contain it all inside, he didn't like how loud he was being—his voice was _literally_ echoing throughout the bedroom walls! Do you know how embarrassing that was?! He needed to keep his mouth shut! It was the only way! But as usual, this selfish bastard was ruining that plan! He mewled yet again when he felt that hot tongue licking his slit—as if desperate to drink more of that delicious pre-cum. Misaki whined in defeat. He wanted more than anything to give up right then and there. He couldn't keep this up. It was like he physically _needed_ the sounds lodged within his chest to spill from his lips.

"_Master…_" He said; his voice high from the pleasure. "_Y-You n…need to s-stop this!_ _This… this is…uggghhh…_"

He moaned quietly, his face scrutinized in utter satisfaction. Usagi-san…he was making his body feel _so good_...just one simple blowjob was turning him into a delirious maniac. That blissfulness that was vibrating throughout his entire body... he was utterly helpless against it. Unconsciously, he found his grip tightening within those ashy locks, atrociously trying to pull in more of that welcoming heat. And then—all of a sudden—that amazing heat that was engulfing his member was pulling away. Misaki whined, momentarily opening those hazy-filled eyes only to see that alluring face grinning maniacally—his eyes radiating with mischief.

"_N-No…_" Misaki heaved, desperately wrapping his arms around that strong neck. "_N…N-Not y-yet..._"

He didn't want it to end. He didn't want that amazing feeling to disappear—at least, not yet. He longed for it. He longed for the man to give to him. He wanted to feel that hot mouth claim him again…he wanted it so bad…it made feel so _good_…

True to his feelings, Misaki yanked the man's shirt and pulled him in for the most mesmerizing kiss. For a moment, Usagi was momentarily caught off-guard. _Misaki…_He thought, groaning blissfully as the boy boldly rummaged his tongue within the man's mouth. He couldn't _believe_ how his lover was acting. Although he fantasized profoundly about Misaki becoming a more willing partner in bed, he never expected him to actually _do_ it! Misaki's impatience for sex came as a complete shock to him. For him to just _throw away_ that youthful pride like it was _nothing_ and diverge into his desires…it aroused the man more than anything. Quickly making use of situation, Akihiko deepened the kiss—putting as much force into it as much as possible. Misaki moaned, overwhelmed by the intense feelings that was coursing through. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki gasped, showering the man's face with kisses. "_Pl…Please! I want it…**I want it!**_"

Akihiko smirked, his ego flaring with triumphant as he finally got the boy to succumb to his affections. He leaned down and kissed him once more while grinding his hips into the boy's exposed erection. Misaki mewled in pleasure, the mere sensation of those clothes going against his sensitive flesh…he couldn't get enough of the pleasure. Akihiko then pulled Misaki up, kissing that face one last time before whispering heated demands into the boy's shivering ear. Still lingering within that lustful haze, Misaki obeyed his Master without any sense of argument. He then pushed that masculine chest into the comforting sheets until he was somehow on top of the man. Akihiko smirked, utterly pleased how the situation was turning out for him.

"_Misaki…_" The man whispered, his tone dripping with lust. "_I'm waiting…_"

Without wasting another minute, the boy slid down until he was facing the growing bulge that was screaming his name. Slowly, he brought his hands down to that awaited bulge and unzipped it quickly. He then parted the remaining fabric to the sides and grabbed that impressive member that was delighted to see him and squeeze it gently—his heart hammering wildly as he heard that seductive groan escape the man's lips. Normally, he would have been petrified by the very action of even _touching _the man's member; but since his mind was drowned in lust, he found himself caring very little. Misaki leaned down, stroking it thoroughly while licking from the base to the very tip as he bobbed his head lovingly. Akihiko gritted his teeth, throwing back his head in pleasure as that familiar heat began to course through him.

"_Nnnggh…_" He breathed, tangling his hands within the boy's hair. "_M…Misaki…ahhhh… that's it._"

The boy murmured a muffled squeak, greedily licking the pre-cum that continued to overfill his hot cavern. The man's breathing was becoming ragged; his hips were thrusting on their own accord as that mouth was engulfing him more and more with that everlasting heat.

"_Misaki…_" Akihiko hissed, his eyes drowning in utter satisfaction. "_Mmmmm…that's it...__Take it—_" He commanded as the boy kept running his tongue over the firm flesh. "**_Take it all_**_—" _Pushing the boy's head all the way down. "—_nghm! Oh, yes..._"

"_Mmmm…_" was all Misaki could say. He couldn't focus on anything on the moment, his mouth was entranced by that delicious flesh that was throbbing beneath him. A tinge of smugness overtook his lustful heart. He never thought—under any circumstances—would his Master _ever_ succumb to pleasure like this. Usagi was always exceptional at controlling himself through the acts of sex. Even when under the deep, hazy waves of pleasure, Usagi would not so much as utter a grunt. The same couldn't be said about Misaki, though. The moment that cock breached his insides, Misaki would do nothing but scream. But—for some reason—when he gave the man a blowjob, Akihiko seemed more…sensitive than usual. Like he was always on the verge of exploding into that hot mouth. Misaki hummed in appreciation, utterly egotistic that he could make the Great Usami squirm under his touch.

"_Shiiiit…_" Akihiko grunted, his eyes displaying that same erotic expression as he continued to watch the boy deep-throat him for all he was worth. "_You're getting really good at this, Misaki. Oh my **God**…_"

Misaki did nothing more but continue his administrations. Although his lust-filled face revealed nothing, he was actually quite pleased with his Master's comment. Just to hear those heated groans uttering nothing but passion…it was overfilling the boy's heart with happiness. Pretty soon, this heat became too much to bear, it made the boy more aware of his own unsatisfied member that was throbbing quite painfully. As quickly as he could, he slid his other hand down and stroked himself evenly—moaning profoundly as he continued to service his Master.

Usagi groaned, utterly bewitched by that explicit sight. Just to watch that cute little face scrunched with pleasure as he continued to take more of his Master's cock was utterly captivating. His vividly green eyes were darkening under the hazes of the act. His cheeks were overclouded with that adorable flush. His body wouldn't stop shivering under that coursing heat that persisted to devour him. His muffled squeaks could barely be heard as the man continued to fuck his mouth roughly. Akihiko chuckled darkly. His lover was so cute, committing indecent acts like this. What he wouldn't give to see more…

An evil grin appeared on the man's face as the thought occurred to him.

"_Finger yourself._" He commanded boldly. "_Arouse me even further._"

The boy whimpered but obeyed his Master whole-heartedly. He stopped fondling his erection and slid his hand further down until he reached his heated entrance. He slowly circled around the hole before pushing his finger inside, finger-banging himself gently.

Usagi released another heated groan. The fraction of the warmth engulfing him while watching this exquisite performance was driving the man to the realms of ecstasy.

"_Misaki_ _…imagine it's me_." He growled; sweat trailing down his handsome face. "_Imagine it's me fingering you._"

"_Mmph!_" Misaki squeaked; quickly finding his Master's advice much more satisfying as he continued to penetrate himself. _Oh God…_ He thought as that pleasurable warmth was racing down his veins. If his mouth was not occupied, his scream would have pierced the walls. These sweltering sensations running down his body…he felt as if he would _die_ from the mere course of it. His body…just _what _was happening to him? He felt _so hot_…_so hot_…he didn't know what to do. He moaned again in spite of himself, hearing the man laugh at his strange behavior. If possible, he flushed even harder. How embarrassing! To be caught like this! And yet, despite all that…he loved those eyes watching his every move. It felt as if his Master was drinking in a promiscuous side that only _he_ was allowed to see…

He flushed yet again. Such dirty thoughts!

"_Ohhhhh…that's it._" The man purred, throwing his head back against the pillows. "**_Harder_**_._"

Lust clouded the boy's features again. This finger…it wasn't enough… he needed to feel _more_. So he slipped another one inside, moaning loudly as his hole was stretched so deliciously. With every thrust he gave himself, his cries became more vocal—despite the fact that there was a cock breaching his mouth so scrumptiously.

"_Mpmh_!" He cried, the heat engulfing him. "_Nnnnnnnnnn_!"

"_Fuuuuccck…_" Usagi rasped, pushing that head down to suck harder. "_Ahhhhh…_"

The boy could do nothing but mewl; the pleasure was attacking him so viciously! His eyes rolled to the back of his head as powerful orgasm was torn from his body, soaking his thighs and the bed sheets below. The man fucked that mouth one last time before shooting his load into that perfect mouth, uttering an earth-shattering howl that erupted the walls.

Misaki blushed, swallowing the fluid deliciously. When he was finished, he quickly got up and mashed his body towards his panting lover, utterly embarrassed at what he'd done. Just _what_ was he thinking?! Was he really asking for it?! And yet, now that he thought about it…he _really_ couldn't remember _anything _he did. After the man had given him a blowjob…his mind had gone south…leaving him delirious and desperate for anything that could satisfy him. The boy groaned. _Stupid!_ He thought, utterly furious with himself. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ How could he be so careless?! How could he let this happen? And _WHY_ didn't he lock the damn door—

"I never knew you could be so…_open_ with your desires." Usagi chuckled, momentarily interrupting Misaki's thoughts. "Perhaps I should sneak up on you more often."

The boy blushed, hiding his face within the man's shoulder. _Damn it! _He thought, tears running across his cheeks. _I knew he was going to make fun of me!_

Usagi sighed. "Misaki—" He said gently. "It's alright. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about." Kissing away the tears from that flushed face. "You performed beautifully."

The boy's eyes widened. "R…Really?" he murmured, trying to look uninterested yet failing miserably.

Usagi chortled. "Of course...I wouldn't have asked if I really didn't want it."

"P…Pervert!" Misaki cried, snuggling closer against that muscular chest. "Didn't I tell you not to say things like that?!"

Akihiko smirked. "Misaki." He said simply. "For a guy that just sucked my dick not too long ago…you sure have a lot of nerve."

"SHUT-UP!" Misaki bellowed, the blood rushing to his face. "PERVERTED FREAK!"

The author snickered. The boy was so much fun to mess with.

"Ugh!" Misaki scowled; getting out of the bed, the blush still evident on his cheeks. "I'm going to go downstairs to prepare the meals—and don't you _dare _try to follow me!"

The boy made more noise than necessary when racing out the door, practically _avoiding_ the stare his lover gave him until he disappeared from view.

Had he only looked back, he might have noticed Usagi's smirk only widened.

_Silly Misaki._ He thought; his eyes glinting dangerously as another devious plan entered his realm of thoughts. _It's your fault I have to claim you now..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** YAY! IT'S FINALLY OVER! :')**

** Hehe. Sorry guys! But out of all the chapters I've written...this one was the hardest of them all! I thought I was never gonna finish it! Because I'm the kind of writer that's determined to make it as _detailed_ as possible_—_ which is why I often take FOREVER uploading a new chapter sometimes. I want my stories to be as descriptive as possible and I will NOT upload it on here until I'm absolutely satisfied with it. **

** So far...I'm pretty satisfied with that. I hope you all find it to your liking as well. :)**

** Anyways...chapter nine is currently in the making! And if you want it here faster than you can say: "Ravioli", then...REVIEWS PLEASE! I want twelve, okay?**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**Also...just to let you guys know...I (finally) have opened a poll! Since people have been requesting like _CRAZY_ I finally decided to make one! Just go to my page and vote! (And don't forget to review on your way out!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. So sorry about the late update! I was (still) enjoying my vacation too much! So much so that I "momentarily" forgotten I needed to update every now and then! Hehe. Whoops! xD Anyways…enough about me! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers sekhoya990, adgxvnetu, and to all the people that voted! xD Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_DAMN IT!_ Misaki howled within his thoughts, anger fueling his thoughts as he continued to chop the onions he was preparing for dinner. _Stupid— _**Chop**—_Self-centered_—**Chop**—_Perverted ASSHOLE! _Misaki snarled, chopping the onion on the counter with a bit more force than necessary.

The boy realized this deed and blushed profoundly; he couldn't believe he was focusing his mind on the concepts of _that_! But given his situation…he couldn't exactly _avoid _it—the man made sure of that.

It all started that dreadful—as Misaki liked to put it—morning when they both arisen from a passionate night of sex that involved strawberries, chocolate, and a **LOT** of whipped cream. Misaki groaned. His lower back was on fire. Damn that Usagi—damn him to the pits of hell! He nearly _broke_ his hips! How the hell could someone be that thoughtless?! Didn't the man _care _at all?! He _knew_ the boy had school and other errands that involved **_walking_**! Just how the hell was he supposed to explain this noticeable limp that occurred every time they—well, _he_—decided to divulge into their "_activities_"?!

"Baka." Misaki grumbled as he laid on Usagi's bare chest. "I will definitely get you for this!"

Usagi chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Okay, Misaki." He said, rubbing the boy's back soothingly; utterly content with their current position.

"I'm serious!" The boy scowled, rising his head to meet his Master's mirthful gaze. "Stop laughing at me!"

Akihiko's eyes glimmered in amusement. "I never said I was laughing at you." He whispered, grabbing the boy's face to kiss those irresistible lips. "It's _you_ that's always making a big deal out of things."

"Y-You…" Misaki sputtered, unable to believe his lover was trying to put the blame on him yet **_again_**. "How _dare _you—"

"That's exactly my point." The older man had said quite calmly.

"UGH!" Misaki howled; beyond pissed that the man had beaten him yet again. "Forget this shit! I'm going to my room!"

The man chortled; his lover could be so amusing. A minute had passed by and Misaki was still here, which confused the author greatly. _Didn't he say he'd be going to his own room?_ He thought. _Why is he still here?_ Just as he was about to ask the boy, he noticed the look of pain that trailed across his uke's face as he attempted to get out of the bed. Realizing the situation, Akihiko smirked.

"Misaki…" He whispered, not even bothering to hide his amusement. "I noticed you're still here…is something the matter?"

The boy's eyes widened. "N-No!" He said a little too quickly. "N-Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! Quit bothering me—Ahhh!" He howled as a sear of pain ripped through him as his foot met the floor.

"Hmmm…" Akihiko had uttered, that smirk becoming more and more triumphant as his lover continually struggled to get out of bed. "_Are you sure nothing's wrong?_"

Misaki blushed. "S…Shut-up!" He snapped, deciding to comply with his body's wishes and stay within the comfortable sheets. "Stop looking at me like that! It's your fault anyway!"

"And just _how_ exactly is it my fault?" Usagi asked, sitting up to light a cigarette.

"Y…You _did_ this to me!" Misaki cried, becoming angrier by the second. "I wouldn't be going through this now if you hadn't—"

"If I hadn't _what?_" Usagi asked, his tone turning serious.

The boy stiffened a gasp, momentarily distracted by the man's beauty. _Damn that man! _He thought subconsciously, his heart pounding more and more by the minute. _Why does he have to be so…gorgeous? _

"…i-if you hadn't of made me said …that stuff." Misaki finished lamely.

"Oh?" Usagi rasped; his face giving away his curiosity. "Exactly what _did_ I tell you?"

"T-Things." Misaki whispered, the flush becoming more and more apparent on that adorable face.

"What kind of things?"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki retaliated, his fingers gripping the sheets uncomfortably. "Stop it!"

Akihiko snickered. "What? I'm just _curious_…"

"Don't worry about it!"

"_Misaki._" He purred, exhaling the smoke from his lips. "_C'mon…don't be like that_." Leaning closer to flushed face. "_I just wanna know…there's no harm in that._"

The boy had looked down, his heart fluttering against that seductive voice. "M…My body w-wouldn't b-be in that m-much p-p-pain if y-you d-didn't make m-me s-say those th-things!"

Usagi smirked. The boy had such a weak will at times. "Again…that was entirely your fault."

"HOW?!" Misaki screeched.

"Simple." Usagi said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. "_You_ seduced _me_—I was utterly helpless against those enticing pleas of yours. I couldn't control myself—"

"Stop making yourself to be the victim!" Misaki snapped. "We all know who the damned mastermind is!"

Akihiko chuckled. "You flatter me."

"That wasn't a compliment!" The student yelled. "Quit twisting my words around so that it'll only benefit you!"

The man did nothing but smile.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned, hitting himself in the head. "I can't _believe_ you! Making me say those things! Oh God, I was so _loud!_ _Why_ didn't you tell me to keep it down?! I would have been quiet if you told me!"

"Misaki." The author said simply, exhaling the smoke from his body. "During that time...I don't think you could have lowered your voice even if it killed you."

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Misaki hollered, his cheeks flushing that beautiful red. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because it's the truth." Usagi stated, those amethyst orbs glimmering insidiously.

"BAKA!" Misaki yelled again, hitting the man's chest lightly. "That's it!" The boy suddenly stood up, not caring that he was naked. "—I can't stand any more of this harassment! I'm out of here—oww!" He hissed, placing his hand on the wall to steady himself as the pain stabbed his backside yet again.

"You talk as if you can still leave the room." Usagi countered, again inhaling that wretched cigarette.

"Shut the hell up!" Misaki snapped, gripping the wall in agitation.

Akihiko snickered, blowing a triumphant stream of smoke right in Misaki's direction.

The student scowled, his lover could be so arrogant at times! Wanting nothing more than to leave the room, the boy uttered one last sigh before limping to the awaited exit—his hand gripping the wall for continued support. The author chuckled yet again, unconsciously licking his lips. Just seeing his lover struggle was _highly_ satisfying. It brought back memories about last night—and what a wonderful night that was. Although the boy was bitching now, he _sure_ as hell wasn't complaining last night! The writer had spoken the truth: he could not help himself—not when the boy was **_begging _**for more of his cock. Countless times, he brought the boy to an explosive orgasm. He fucked the boy so much that his mind began to decline until he was so delirious under the raw pleasure that he threw away that troublesome pride and succumbed to the man wholeheartedly—not even caring that his demands were downright slutty.

Usagi smirked. His lover was so cute then. So lost under the sensations that he was practically begging for the man to give it to him… and Usagi had gave it to him…**_hard_**. So he had no right to complain if the man was too rough—he practically drove himself into that situation!

Just as the boy was about to reach his destination, he could not help but hear his lover utter one of the most ridiculous sentences he had ever heard. In fact, it was so ridiculous, that he literally had look back and demand what that idiot had said.

"You heard me." Akihiko said boldly, flashing that devilish grin, utterly delighted that he gotten the boy's attention. "Cook me breakfast in nothing but an apron."

For a moment, the boy couldn't register the words; shock had clouded his chain of thoughts as he wondered how in the world his lover had said that with a straight face. Yet when he finished progressing the true meaning behind those words, fury had quickly coursed through him. That _bastard!_ How dare he say something like that?! Like _hell_ he was going to dress up in some corny ass outfit! He wasn't gonna wear that shit! Just as he was about to let the man have it, Akihiko had—yet again—reminded him of his place. And at the moment, Misaki _really_ wanted to _kill _that sadistic asshole—but he couldn't do shit. The man was right—and what a way to rub it in his face! Just as the boy was about to succumb to his Master, his fate was somehow saved when Aikawa suddenly barged within the room, looking like the devil herself.

For a minute, Misaki let himself believe he was saved…until he realized the absolute horror of his situation. Aikawa was here in the room with them…and right now, he wasn't wearing any clothes at the moment. Almost instantly, that blush rose against his cheeks as he attempted to cover himself. Aikawa had seen them! How embarrassing! Even though she knew about their relationship, it was still astonishing to be caught like this. Yet as the moments passed by, Misaki learned that the editor wasn't the least bit interested in what she walked into—it was rather _who_ she wanted to speak with that was astonishingly captivating.

As usual, she was pissed at the relaxed individual who was lying in the bed at the moment.

Apparently, there was a book-signing event the author had to attend to today. Aikawa had told him this book-signing was extremely important because not only did it promote a larger fan-base for his upcoming novel, but it also staggered the sales for the well-being of the company. Yet the editor may as well have been talking to a brick wall. The man didn't give a shit. And as usual, put it off to the last-minute until his editor was reigning in his bedroom, complaining that he was already fifteen minutes late.

Given that he had no other choice, the author stood out of bed, grabbed his pants and walked out of the bedroom with Aikawa. For a moment, Misaki thought his prayers had been answered. But he was proven wrong—_yet again_—when the author scooped up his face for one last kiss; not even caring that his editor was standing _right there_. Misaki pushed him away, blushing slightly. The writer chuckled. He then leaned forward until he was facing that flushed face.

"_Don't think this is over_." Akihiko whispered, nibbling the boy's earlobe. "_I expect you to be dressed when I return._"

When hearing that outrageous comment, the boy shivered all over.

The man smirked. His lover was so cute. He kissed the boy one last time before going to go change and leaving his home to go to that wretched event with Aikawa.

Misaki sighed in relief. That bastard was gone! _And good riddance!_ He thought, changing into some clothes. _I didn't I'd last another second watching that infuriating smirk trial across that jerk's face! _And…for the rest of the afternoon, Misaki was proud to say that he enjoyed it to the fullest. He cleaned the house; he got a chance to catch up on his studies, and most importantly his back wasn't hurting him as much anymore. Although he was enjoying this time to himself, he knew it wouldn't last.

And he was right.

Before he knew it, it was already early evening. Of course, this fact did not bother him. It was only until he thought of the older man when the shock officially took in. _Crap!_ He thought, slapping himself in the head. _Usagi-san's gonna be _home_ any minute! And I still haven't made dinner!_ Just as soon as he was about to get started, the events that took place earlier started to relish throughout his body.

Aikawa…the meeting…the apron…

"_Cook me breakfast in nothing but an apron._" The man had demanded. "_I expect you to be dressed when I return..._"

The boy flushed that beautiful red.

_NO!_ He thought, shaking his head rapidly. _I'M **NOT** GONNA WEAR THAT! _

_ But you have to…_ Another part of his mind said.

_NO, I DON'T!_ He snarled right back.

_Um, yeah you do. _That part of him uttered calmly. _You know what'll happen if you don't…_

Misaki groaned, resisting the urge to kick the wall. That logical side of him was right. The punishment he would get if he didn't wear that wretched apron would be far more severe than anything else. He should know. He'd fallen victim to Usagi's wrath for many….many…_many_ years. Throwing the remains of his pride to the garbage, he went upstairs to his lovers' room, went through the man's closet, and pulled out that wretched apron.

_Bastard!_ He thought, looking at himself in the mirror. _I'll never forgive you for this!_ The boy was _completely_ naked, the only thing that was truly covering him was the vividly pink apron that was staring right back at him within the reflection. Deciding not to dwell on that fact anymore, Misaki went downstairs—grumbling nonstop as he went—to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his perverted Master.

This now, brings us back to the kitchen scene.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki grumbled to himself, cutting more onions than the amount necessary. "Making me wear this stupid thing just to satisfy your sick fantasies! Insensitive jerk!"

Right at that same moment, Misaki heard the familiar sound of the front door opening. The boy gasped, momentarily feeling the excitement and fear rushing through his veins.

The man was here.

Suddenly, the student could not speak. All of the complaints and arguments the boy had in store for his rabbit were instantly washed away the moment he caught that familiar gleam lurking within the man's eyes. He felt his heart pound at triple speed as soon as he caught that alluring smirk itching its way across that perfect face. Misaki flushed, trying to look anywhere else but at the handsome figure before him. He was so focused on looking elsewhere that he failed to notice his perverted rabbit was standing right behind him. He gasped as soon as he felt those muscular arms surround him.

Akihiko chuckled. "_No need to be scared_," the man had uttered seductively. "_I don't bite._"

The boy flushed. "W…Who said I was scared?!" Misaki retorted, shivering slightly. "I...was just surprised, that's all."

Akihiko chuckled yet again.

"Be quiet!" The boy cried, not liking that smug expression at all. "And _let go_ of me! Can't you see I'm trying to cook here?!"

As usual, the man ignored him—utterly transfixed on his lovers' delicious scent

"_Misaki…_" The man had groaned out, his hands stroking that youthful flesh. "_Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?_"

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, squirming uncontrollably as those fingers designated pleasure throughout his sensitive flesh. "Would you p-please stop t-touching m-me?! I c-cant d-d-do this r-right now—"

"_Oh?_" The man mused, his eyes glimmering in a mocking manner. "_You don't like me touching you?_"

"Of c-course not!" Misaki snapped, fighting with all his might not to succumb to those divine fingertips. "I already told you that! Now leave me _alone_!"

"_Really_?" The man teased, eyeing that growing erection the boy was sprouting. "_That's _not_—_"Trailing his hand down to caress the leaking member. "_—what you're body's saying though._"

"_Stop it!_" Misaki cried; the pleasure beginning to course throughout his entire body. "_S-Stop…_"

Akihiko continued to ignore him, his hands stroking the boy as if on auto-pilot.

"_Usagi-san!_" The boy squealed, his voice getting higher and higher as the man continued to pump him. "_N…No more! Please!_"

Usagi's eyes crinkled. _You're so cute, Misaki._

"_A…Ahhhhh…_" The boy began to moan; his body succumbing to the man as it was unable to resist the unadulterated pleasure coursing through it.

Akihiko smirked. "_Is it that good, Misaki?_" He whispered, leaning forward until his lips were touching his lovers' ear.

The boy said nothing, only turning his head away in embarrassment. Akihiko groaned upon the sight. Unable to help himself, Akihiko leaned down and gave a long lick to the exposed, unblemished neck that was simply begging for his attention. Misaki moaned softly. Akihiko chuckled. _So adorable_. He thought, continuing his heated actions. Just to tease his younger lover, he began to ravish the boy's neck, covering it with love bites. To his utter satisfaction, the boy moaned a bit louder, his body shivering greatly against that experienced tongue.

"_U…Usagi-san!_" Misaki whined, trying to push the hot body from him. "_S…Stop it! Ahhh! P…Please! Didn't we just—_"

"Didn't we just_ what, _Misaki?" The older man said, clearly amused the boy was bringing back events that happened last night.

Almost immediately, that pink blush stained that adorable face."_Well..._" Misaki mumbled, his voice getting lower and lower each minute passed by. "_L-Last n-n-night…we just—_"

"_—_had sex?" Usagi mused, finishing the sentence for him.

The boy's cheeks flushed the brightest red. "D…Don't _say_ that aloud!" Misaki cried, his eyes diverting away from the man's piercing gaze. "Th…That's dirty!"

Akihiko could not help but chuckle. "_Misaki…_" he whispered, leaning in to place his hot tongue on the boy's neck once more. "**_That _**_was last night—I need to recharge._"

"_P…Pervert!_" Misaki managed to gasp, squirming in discomfort as the man continued to mark him. "_U-Usagi-san!_ Q_-Quit it_! _I don't want anymore! Please! I—_"

"_You don't want this_?" Usagi interrupted, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"_N-No, I don't!_" Misaki cried, gasping heavily as the man's tongue continued to drive him to the verge of ecstasy. This wasn't good. His body was responding to the man! What the hell?! _Didn't we just do it last night?!_ Misaki thought. _Why is my body responding to him?! Am I really that greedy? Do I want him that much? No! That can't be it! I know it isn't!_ "_B-Baka_!" Misaki yelled, his body numbing once more. "_S-Stop it! L…Let me…**ahhhhh**…_"

As Akihiko kept trailing the marks throughout his lovers' body, he could not help but feel a surge of smugness run right through him. The boy was such a liar. Saying he didn't want it even though his body was clearly stating otherwise. _Such foolishness…_Usagi thought. _But then again, I suppose denying what you truly want makes you so adorable…Oh, how you turn me on, Misaki._

"_Ahhh!_" Misaki moaned, the heat once again consuming his chain of thought."_Usagi-san!_" _Damn it all! Misaki thought. What the hell is wrong with me?! My body succumbing to a fucking HICKEY for crying out loud! Damn Usagi! Why does he have to be so good?!_

The boy was so absorbed in the mist of pleasure, that he didn't even notice Usagi slowly pulling him away from the counter and up against the kitchen wall—getting ready to bang the boy like a naughty little housewife. Reluctantly, the man removed his mouth from the delicious skin and began to slide his hand down toward his slave's ass, rubbing the twitching hole. Misaki's eyes had widened considerably.

"_What the hell are you doing?!_" Misaki screeched, the redness staining his cheeks as he processed his surroundings. "_Why am I up against the wall, you fucking pervert?!_"

A dangerous gleam flashed within the man's eyes at the careless response. Misaki felt his heart accelerate, desperately trying to ignore the excitement—and fear—that was escalating right through him.

Very slowly, the man leaned forward yet again until his lips were touching his lovers' ear.

"_You want to know** why**?_" Akihiko breathed, relishing the shiver that went down his lovers' spine. The man chuckled darkly. "_Such a naughty little boy…_" He managed to growl out, trailing his hands down to the delectable ass, cupping it softly. "_I wonder if I should **punish **you…_" He mused, spreading the boy's cheeks to witness that tight pink hole.

"Baka!" Misaki gasped, embarrassment flooding into his veins as he saw that familiar gleam within his lovers' eyes. "St…Stop touching me!"

"And w_hy should I?_" Akihiko whispered seductively, his tone making the boy's heart flutter all the more. "_It's still loosened up pretty well from last night_—" He said shoving his finger into that tight hole—earning a wanton-ish cry from those delectable lips. "—_You'll be able to enjoy it a_ _lot more._"

"_Aaaahhhhhh!_" Misaki moaned as the finger breached his prostate, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the pleasure hit back a wave. Usagi smirked. "_Do you want more, Misaki?_" The man whispered, leaning forward to listen to those intoxicating pants.

Nothing escaped Misaki's mouth but a choked scream.

"_Misaki._" The man rasped, loving those squishing sounds as he finger-fucked his lover into an oblivion. "_Do you want something else, Misaki? Does my fingers not satisfy you?_—" He gotten his answer when his lovers' screams escalated through the walls, he grinned evilly. "_What do you want, Misaki? Do you want my fucking cock? Do you want me to shove my dick up that deliciously tight ass of yours? Want me to fuck you until you see the stars?_"

Misaki flushed at the vulgar vocabulary Usagi was using—yet he knew somewhere in the back of his mind…he _liked_ it.

"_Misaki…_" The man breathed, shoving his fingers deeper. "_I can't get enough of you…_"

"_USAGI-SAN!_" Misaki screamed, his body succumbing into that hot heaven the man placed him in.

Akihiko finally lost his self-control. He needed to inside of Misaki…he needed it like _now_. Immediately, he placed his hands on the waistband of his pants and shoved them down quickly. He then lifted the boy's slender leg to make it easier for penetration. He then lined his rigid member against Misaki's twitching hole, he pushed himself in instantly.

"_AHHHHHHHH!_" Misaki screamed, his body convulsing as the man thrust against his prostate head on.

"_Fuuuuck..._" Usagi breathed; his voice completely drunk with lust. "_Misaki...you're so… ngnhh…tight…_"

The boy's cheeks flared with embarrassment from that unabashed comment. _Baka!_ He thought. _Don't say such embarrassing things!_ Just when he was about to tell the man off, that's when the older man decided to move…and Misaki could think no more. He moaned profoundly. His Master's cock was always so _big_…and this new angle was stretching his insides more than ever. Another wanton-ish cry escaped his throat. Usagi's cock…it was always so _deep_. It made the student more aware of the irrefutable pleasure coursing through his body.

"_Misaki._" Akihiko whispered in that deep, sexy voice of his—causing the younger male to moan even louder. "_Does it feel good?_"

The boy said nothing—he was lost under the unadulterated bliss his body was experiencing.

"_Misaki…_" The man whispered, drawing out his name through those perfect lips. "_You shouldn't ignore your elders—it's disrespectful._"

"_S…Shut-up!_" Misaki gasped through the man's rapid thrusting. "_D…ahhhhh! D-Don't say such s-stupid things! It's annoying!_"

Usagi chuckled. "_You know you like it, Misaki._" The man whispered, licking Misaki's earlobe playfully, enjoying the sweet taste there.

"_S…Shut-up!_" Misaki cried out again; squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fight the feelings overwhelming him. "_I **DO NOT** like it! Don't say another word!" _**(1)**

The man smirked. "_Whatever you say, Misaki_." Usagi rasped, biting the boy's neck—relishing the sudden pulse beneath his mouth.

Misaki gasped as tremors of pleasure shot right through him. _Oh my God_…Misaki thought, momentarily succumbing to the excruciating pleasure that was sapping between his legs. _It feels so **good**…Dammit! Why am I always swept away like this? I_—"_AHHHH!_" the boy screamed, the man's pleasure bringing him back to reality. Usagi chuckled, "_That was pretty loud._" The man grunted, thrusting a bit harder—loving the scream that came with it. "_What's the matter?_" He breathed, bringing his hands over those vividly pink nipples. "_Do you crave my touch that much?_" He said, pinching those delectable nubs; Misaki screamed in pleasure. Usagi smirked. "_Do I make you that hard, Misaki?_"

Misaki's heart fluttered from the confident prowl within the man's voice. _Shit!_ He thought. _Why does he have to be so…**dirty**?! Why can't he say normal stuff for once?! _And yet, despite what the student thought, he knew he liked—no _loved_—that barbaric vocabulary lover used. Those vulgarized words…promising what they would do his sensitive body…he shivered in pleasure at the thought.

"_Misaki._" The man whispered, his hands darting all over the luscious body in front of him. "_Do you want it deeper?_" he said, licking his lips as soon as he heard the boy scream in pleasure.

At the sound of his moans ringing past his ears, the student tensed. He whimpered quite cutely, embarrassment flooding through his veins. _Was I **that** loud?_ He thought, flushing furiously. _No… I couldn't have been!_ Yet no matter how much he denied it, the facts were slowly spiraling from the depths of his mind…he was. He had succumbed to the pleasures of sex…and it was all the man's fault! Still, he couldn't believe he was that…_loud_. Still struggling to absorb that cold fact, he decided give in into his stubbornness and bit his lower lip. He knew he was being foolish, but he didn't care. _I will not give the bastard the satisfaction! _He thought, stuffing back a moan as the man licked his exposed neck. _I WILL NOT!_

An evil grin managed to reach its way across the man's lips "_You never learn, do you?_" He mused; his eyes glinting in utter malice. And just when he thought he couldn't get any _more aroused. The _boy was trying to silence himself _again._ Although others might tire of this repeated action, it never failed to rile the author into the depths of ecstasy. He had to admit…his lover had spunk. How he loved the defiant aroma that always seemed to cloud Misaki. It made the man enjoy the challenge of tearing down that resistance all the more.

The boy said nothing, only biting his lip to suppress the heated moans that longer to escape.

The author clucked his tongue mockingly. He was going to enjoy this…

To the boy's surprise, he found himself being pushed further into the kitchen wall, his leg lifted higher than ever.

"_W-What are y-you d-doing?_" Misaki asked, momentarily releasing the grip he had on his lower lip.

The man smirked. "_You shouldn't have done that…_"

Before the student could retort something smart, his hole was suddenly attacked by the barbaric, frenzied thrusts the man was giving him.

"_Mmmph!_" He cried, biting back most of the moan. "_Aaaaaahhhh…_"

The pleasure…it was too much! The way his Master's cock was piercing right through him, attacking his poor hole until his body would remember nothing but that scorching heat was plumbing it. His body…it was losing…it was going limp from the predatory actions of his experienced lover.

"_Misaki…_" Akihiko grunted, his brows furrowing from the overwhelming tightness. "_Misaki…_ **_Misaki_**_…_"

The boy bit his lip—struggling to keep the heaving moans at bay. Just this man _saying_ his name alone was enough plummet his mind to the point of no return. He couldn't believe how hard he was getting! How…_wet_ his member was getting. His Master's voice...Oh, how his body yearned to hear it again—

"_Misaki…_" The man slurred, absolutely intoxicated from the engulfment his dick was receiving. "_Oh…Misaki…Your ass feels so fuckin' good…ngnhh…I can't get enough of it. Oh, **Misaki**…_"

Misaki wanted to cum. Akihiko's deep, hypnotic voice was making his member wetter than ever. He turned his face away, hoping to hide away that secret pleasure.

The man chuckled, realizing his slave's dilemma. "_Misaki…does my voice turn you on?_" He whispered, loving the way his slave stiffened when he was found out. "_How does it feel like?_" When his lover said nothing, Usagi continued, "_Does it feel as if I'm licking you?_" Guiding his hot tongue against the shivering mess beside him; earning a startled gasp. "_Does it feel like I'm licking those luscious nipples of yours?_" Placing those cold hands against the hardened nubs; relishing the low moan as he squeezed him. "_Is that how it feels?_"

The boy struggled not to raise his voice, his legs were quivering.

The author grunted. "_Or does it feel_—" continuing his frenzied thrusts. "—_like **this**?_"

Misaki could not help it—He screamed. For the man's populous dick had managed to reach that desired spot; his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Akihiko chuckled; the cries escaping his lovers' mouth were just so cute…how he wanted them even _louder_.

"_You like that, huh?_" He whispered huskily, looking down at that flushed face. "_You like getting fucked like this don't you?_" Pausing to listen to the boy's mewls, He smirked. "_Such a naughty little boy…I bet you're so dirty you'd come right here and now wouldn't you?_"

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki cried, feeling that familiar heat pool in the center of his stomach as the man continued that vulgar language. "_S-Stop it! I don't want to hear_—"

"—_that hot cum trailing down your ass…you want me to lick it don't you?_" Misaki bit his lip hard to stifle a moan. Oh, how the author was _turning him on_. "—_you want me to shove my hot tongue up your ass until I make you come and come again…Oh, Misaki…you're such a dirty little **slut**_—"

"_Ahhhh…_" Misaki moaned; shivering against that toned body. "_U…Usagi-san…pl..please…_"

"_God, you're so fucking sexy._" Usagi rasped, pausing his rant to lick the boy's beautifully tanned skin. "_Maybe I **should **shove my tongue up that ass of yours…I'd love to taste you…_"

"_Oh…oh God_." Misaki moaned, the heat spiraling out of control. He didn't know what was happening to him…but he _liked_ it. Oh God, he _liked_ it.

The man gave a throaty chuckle. "_Yes, Misaki…_" He growled, his eyes drowning in lust. "_You like that too, don't you?_" He said, gritting his teeth in pleasure. "—_God, your ass is so fucking tight. I can't get enough of this shit…fuuuuck..._"

The flush that overcame that adorable face was instantaneous. His knuckles clamped on the harden walls, tightening each and every time that divine thrust ravished his small body. It was so **_good_**….he couldn't think of anything but the heartbeat pounding in his chest; making him delirious and unresponsive to the world around him. All he was concerned about was the agonizing pleasure that was streaming between his legs.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki cried, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks as the man continued to pound him _hard_. "_Ohhhhhh…Oh God! Usagi-san! Ahhhhhhhh!"_

The familiar sneer emerged yet again on that handsome face. "_Misaki…_" He growled, pounding the boy mercilessly. "_Look at me…_"

"_N...No!_" The boy wailed, shaking his head frantically. "_As…as if I could do something like that!_"

The writer chuckled, "_Don't play the fool, Misaki…you know you **want** to…_"

"_B...Baka!_" Misaki yelled, his heart picking up at triple speed. "_Quit sounding so smug! It's annoying_—"

"_Misaki._" The man said again, alluring him in that smooth, velvety voice of his. "_Look at me._"

Misaki whimpered. He knew he could never resist that man—not when he reeled him in with that deep, sexy voice of his. He was always drawn to the man, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Unconsciously, he turned head and peeked up through those long lashes—and his heart nearly popped out of his chest. His eyes…the man's eyes…they were alive and vivid with passion: piercingly bright and dangerously captivating. Misaki whimpered at the mere sight of it. _How could someone be this beautiful I'll never know…_He thought; closing his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering ever so gently. Akihiko chuckled; he then turned the young boy's face against his and pulled him into the most captivating kiss. Misaki's eyes went wide with shock while Akihiko was just simply staring right back at him, boldly slipping that hot tongue into that innocent mouth. The boy moaned when that experienced tongue entered his cavern…it was sending him to the realms of ecstasy.

"_Nnnnn…_" Usagi groaned, staring down at his uke's flushed face; their tongues tangling in a frenzied dance.

"_Mmmm…_" Misaki moaned, staring up into the eyes of his predator that pierced his soul. "_Haaah…_"

Misaki's breath was hitching higher and higher with each thrust. His entire being was absorbed by the rapturous pressure within; pressure that was so unmanageable that he could barely breathe. Oh God…this heat…the ravishing heat…it was so high between them that the boy felt as though he were melting. He pulled away from the man, gasping heavily.

Akihiko groaned; the boy was _killing_ him with those expressions of his. Unable to endure any longer, the man began ramming in and out of the delicate body, his balls smacking loudly against Misaki's ass.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard but the piercing screams that erupted from the young man's cavern. He could not help it, for his Master's member made him lose all sense of rationality. The way the cock was pumping in and out of his body…he found himself screaming once more. Everything…everything around him…it was too much! The walls were too cool against his flushed skin, making him more aware of how much his body trembled as his Master stretched him so deliciously. Sweat was pouring down his body, his face was radiating with heat as he felt his dick straining for a release as it bounced non-stop against the man's thrusts.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh!_" Misaki moaned, tears pouring down that innocent face. "_Haaaaaaaaaaa…_"

The man fought back a smirk. His lover made the most cutest sounds when he was getting fucked. Just to tease the lad, he leaned towards the boy's ear and nipped it harshly.

"_Does my cock feel that good, Misaki?_" He ranted mockingly; his eyes glowing sadistically as he saw that darken aroma that was clouding in Misaki's eyes. He smirked, utterly satisfied with his handiwork. "_Don't worry._" He purred, lifting the boy's leg higher—relishing that little squeak that escaped the boy's lips. "_I'll be **real good** to you now._" He promised; never stopping his hips as that celestial feeling continued to course through the young man's body.

"_Nngh._" He breathed, lightly tugging the boy's throbbing member. His ego soared when he heard that wanton-ish cry escape those rosy lips. "_Right to the hilt…you're amazing, Misaki._"

The boy felt his testicles tighten; blissfulness continued to course through him as that antagonizing heat spread throughout his entire body. Misaki whimpered. He couldn't take much more of this. He was slowly losing his mind as every touch continued to overload his senses. His dick was pooling with pre-cum, his nipples were so hard it felt as if they'd fall off, his eyes were darkening from the unadulterated stimulation flowing through his lower regions.

"_Hmph._" The man mused, raising that elegant eyebrow. "_I guess you can't hold out much longer._"

The boy's mind finally broke. "_Fuck me!_" He begged, finally succumbing to that welcoming heat. "_Pleassssse!_" He wailed, scratching the wall helplessly as he found no release. "_I wanna cum!_"

The man chuckled. "_My, my_." He whispered, utterly pleased he'd broken the boy's will into nothing. "_Aren't you impatient_?" He said as the boy thrust his hips back, as if desperate to feel more of that raging dick coursing inside him. Akihiko groaned; the truth was…he couldn't last much longer. "_Just remember_," The author drawled out, his eyes gleaming maliciously to the lustful boy. "**_You_**_ asked for this._"

He suddenly grabbed the boy's hips in a bruising grip and pounded **_hard_**. Misaki released a high-pitched scream as he soon discovered the man was true to his word. From then on, there were no more slow movements; the man's thrusting was frenzied, almost brutal as he pounded the boy raw. The pleasure soared into a whole new level, his insides softening until he could barely register the tantalizing pressure within. Misaki whined. He could feel himself reaching that pending orgasm, he knew the man was too as he felt the man's pace becoming more ragged and uneven.

"_Ahhhhhhh!_" Misaki moaned. "_Ohhhhhhh…Usagi-san! Nyaaaaa…AHHHHHH_!" He screamed as his awaited orgasm was ripped through his body.

The man threw back his head, his face contorted with the expression of pleasure as he felt those hot walls clamp around his rigid cock. He increased his pace until he was sent over the edge and emptied himself into the boy. Misaki moaned softly, shamefully pleased that he was filled with his Master's cum.

Misaki panted in the aftermath as his knees began to quiver. He tried to remain his stance but the effort was so tiring that he would have collapse if not for the strong arms that caught him. Without warning, the man slid his arms under the boy and lifted him without effort—much like he was picking up a cardboard box. Misaki groaned, unaware where they were going. His mind was still high from that euphoric release. It wasn't until he felt those soft comforting sheets below him that he realized he was in the man's bed.

"D…Dinner!" He managed to call out, sleepiness threatening to claim him. "I h-have to m-make—"

Usagi smiled lovingly. "It's alright, Misaki." The man said, ruffling his lovers' hair affectionately. "I'm not that hungry anymore…I have someone to thank for that."

"Pervert." The boy mumbled.

Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki yawned, his cheeks flushing softly.

The man smiled; utterly entranced by his lovers' cuteness. "Sleepy?" He asked, his voice coaxed with warmth.

"Mmmm…" was all the boy could say.

"Then sleep." Akihiko whispered, leaning down to kiss those plump lips.

"Mmmm…" the boy said again.

The man grinned. Just as he was about to leave the room and let his lover sleep, the boy pulled his arm fiercely. The man's eyes widened surprise. Why was the boy pulling his shirt? Did he need something? Just as he was about to ask the lad, he received an answer that he never in a million expect to fall from the student's lips.

"N-No." The boy said groggily, yanking the man's sleeve one last time. "S…Stay."

Nothing but shock registered on the man's features; yet after a minute, a dazzling smile spread across those loveable lips. This boy… just the simple things he said never failed to keep his heart from fluttering. He then slipped into the bed beside his little cutie and tangled his arms around the small body, savoring every inch of that welcoming heat he could press himself into.

"Misaki," The man mused. "I'm touched. I never knew you could be this affectionate—"

"DROP IT." Misaki muttered angrily, a faint blush appearing against his cheeks. "Before I change my mind and your ass can sleep on the couch tonight!"

Usagi just smiled, completely unfazed. He only responded to the boy's behavior by simply hugging Misaki tighter than ever, pressing loving kisses to his flushed cheeks. Pretty soon, the tension the young boy was holding was quickly evaporating.

"Misaki." The man tried again. "I love you."

"Pshhh…" The boy grumbled; trying to ignore how much his heart was pounding. "Baka."

The man laughed yet again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** …that was so hot I'm sweating. o_0**

** Hehe. I apologize if I went a little overboard…but writing this chapter has always been a fantasy of mine! I was in kitchen cooking the other day and somehow this scene instantly appeared on my mind! I decided to go with my gut and let loose all the dirtiness! Lol. But if I had to be honest, I was rather…hesitant when posting this chapter up. I mean, it wasn't that I was afraid of negative responses (believe me, I really don't give a damn!) it was just…I felt that this scene was truly revealing just what goes on in my head! Dx How embarrassing!**

** But now that I'm typing this…I think I got over it! Who cares what goes on in my mind! As long as my yaoi-girlness (lol, is that even a word?) is satisfied then that's all that matters! I know I'm perverted. xD That much is obvious. And from reading my story…all YOU GUYS—that's right, I'm pointing at y'all—are perverted too!**

** Lol. Getting off topic here! Thank you for reading this chapter! Greatly appreciate it! I'm writing chapter ten as we speak! It should be posted up soon! But before I even post it up, you guys know what I want. ;) REVIEWS! I want fifteen, okay?**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**-And don't worry about the "slut" comment you guys. When I wrote that, I was trying to capture the heat of the moment. Because I know dirty words (hehe) are often arousing during that activity. I wasn't trying to degrade Misaki in ANY WAY. Believe me, I know Usagi LOVES AND RESPECTS Misaki very much. Which is why I often try to write sweet moments when each chapter comes to a close. So if I offended anyone, I just wanna let you know that I apologize. I love these characters very much and would NEVER try to make them look bad in any way. So please don't worry about that comment. But if you have any corcerns about it then feel me to PM me. **

**And just to let you guys know...I'm still following the poll! Believe me, I'm gonna write a story for all those topics anyway! It's just the one people vote for the most that'll be posted up first! SO GO AHEAD AND VOTE! It's still open! (And don't forget to review on your way out!)**

**(1) Not my quote. That quote entirely belongs to Nakamura-sensei. (Junjou Romantica Volume Three, Act Five, Page 110.) **


	10. An Announcement

** Hello everyone! Whitney, here!**

** Unfortunately, I'm not here to post up a new chapter—well, not yet anyway. I'm actually here to say an announcement: I'm going to be off Fan-Fiction for a while. As for the reason, I can't really say. All I can tell you guys is that I'm dealing with a few personal matters that need to be addressed. Plus college starts next month! And for those who do not know, I am a complete NERD when it comes to my education! xD I tend to put off the things that amuse me and focus wholeheartedly on the concepts of my schoolwork.**

** I know it sounds silly, but I'll be straight up with you all: passing my classes is a LOT more important than submitting Fan-Fictions. And it always will be. So I might be off until...the semester ends? :/ Not sure.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and constrictive criticism. I really appreciate it. Even though I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, I still appreciate everyone's thoughts on my work. I'll do whatever I can to make my work better for my reviewers. So don't lose faith in me! :)**

**Even though I won't be on, that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I'll write chapters whenever I have the free time. So don't worry too much, okay? I WILL return! Not sure when, but I'll be back! :D **

** Take care, everyone! **

** -Whitney.**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Announcement

**What's sup everybudy! Whitney, here! **

**Lol. Please excuse my attempts to be funny. I was just trying to come up with a different greeting because I always seem to have the SAME greeting everytime I upload a chapter! xD**

**Okay, on with the announcement: I briefly stated earlier in the year that when college comes around, I tend to neglect writing because I consider my education more important than the fantasies I conjure up when writing. And since another semester is coming to a close, another chapter of "Let the Games Begin" should be posted up soon as promised.**

**I like to thank everyone who favored, followed, and provided positive and negative feedback for this story. Believe me, without you guys I probably would have given up on this story long ago. And with that being said, I would also like to apologize for my immature behavior when writing this story. When I look back on this PWP, I seemed so...demanding. Asking for reviews and such...how embarrassing! Dx If I offended anyone with this behavioral trait of mine then I'll take the time and apologize now. I was oblivious back then since this was my first story. I thought you had to ask for reviews in order for everyone to like your story. I see now that having those thoughts were incredibly foolish and I would like to kick myself for ever thinking that! From reading this, I'm not trying to use this as an excuse...I just wanted to explain my reasoning for that particular bad habit (if that makes any sense.) Again, I apologize for that. **

**Believe me with this story being a PWP, I KNOW it lacks...numerous things. I'm fully aware of that and (finally) able to accept that flaw within this story. ANYWAY (Seem to be getting off topic here!) thanks again for the postive and critical feedback. It really helped me grow as a writer which inspired me to write my second story. (Check it out if you can!) **

**Not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I promise you it'll be soon! I gurantee it! :) And I apologize for this extremely LONG message!**

**Thanks again! **

**-Whitney**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK. :)**

**Lol. Please forgive me for my sudden outburst. I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, welcome to the long awaited update of "Let the Games Begin"! Thank you so much to all the people who were waiting so patiently. You guys rock. :) **

**I do hope this chapter will interest you. It's been quite a while since I last written here so my writing style's probably a bit rusty. I hope that's fine with you all. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bastard!" Misaki yelled, yanking the chains uselessly. "Let me go!"

Akihiko smirked. "That's not something I can do so easily."

The boy's heart rate doubled in response. Stupid Usagi! Just _what_ had the man gotten him into now?! Ever since this cursed bet first started, the man was making him do all sorts of disgusting things that he'd _never_ be able to do—or want—in real life. And tonight's predicament was a mere example of that! The man had him chained to the frickin' bed _naked_ for Christ's sake!

Well…maybe that wording choice was a wee bit harsh. He wasn't exactly _chained_ to the bed, it was more along the lines of his _hands_ just being chained—all of which was entirely against his will…or so he liked to think.

He blushed as soon as he realized that lingering thought._ Stupid pervert!_ He thought, struggling futilely. _This is all your fault! Making me talk these dirty thoughts…just what the hell are you doing to me?! _

"_You know,_" The author pointed out as he sat across his chained lover. "_There's no need to be so peevish—I can promise you that you'll enjoy every second of this night._"

"BAKA!" Misaki yelled, throwing up his chained arms in protest. "Like _hell_ I will!"

"Is that so?" The author chuckled, amused by his lovers' empty threats.

"Quit laughing!" Misaki snarled. "That's not funny!"

Akihiko smirked. He always got a kick out of seeing the boy struggle because he knew no matter what words came out of the boy's mouth, he secretly loved the predicaments Usagi had placed him in. There was no use trying to deny that inescapable truth—and Misaki's attempts to conceal those desires had amused him to no end.

In no time at all, the man had leaned down and starting kissing the boy's throat.

"H-Hey!" Misaki stuttered, squirming frantically underneath the man's touch. "S-Stop! Just what hell are you—?!" A pained moan had escaped from Misaki's lips as Akihiko had sunk his teeth into the junction of the boy's throat.

"_It had to be done._" The man whispered, licking the wound he inflicted upon his lover. "_Your body was practically screaming for it._"

"B…Bastard!" Misaki managed to gasp out. "So full of yourself! My body wasn't screaming for anything! So you can get that out of your damn head—!"

Before Misaki could utter another word, the man had silenced him with a kiss. Just as the boy was about to protest, the man had crawled on top of him, gazing at every inch of the delicate body underneath him. Misaki flushed against the contact, doing his best not to shiver. Although he would never admit it, he loved being caged within those strong arms…it made the outcome much more exciting because he never knew what to expect—especially when the author was gazing at him with those seductive eyes that didn't even attempt to hide the feral playfulness scorching through them. Misaki gulped, his heart was pounding so wildly that there was a possibility that it might beat through his chest.

Akihiko smirked. "_Silly Misaki…_" He whispered, tasting the intoxicating flesh once more, grinning evilly as soon as he heard that beautiful whine underneath him. "_Do you want to be taken by me that badly?_"

Misaki said nothing; he merely turned his head to hide the designating flush that was burning across his cheeks.

Akihiko chuckled. "_You're quite tempting when you want to be._" He purred as his teeth grazed down the side of Misaki's neck. He lightly sucked there—not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make the boy bite his lip in pleasure. "_It almost makes me want to lose control…_"

Misaki moaned softly. The feeling of those resonating lips brushing against his throat created waves of tingling pleasure that continued to thrive throughout his entire body. That warm, wet tongue shot electric sparks traveling down his spine, making his erection harder by the second.

Akihiko felt the smugness coursing through him as he heard the wanton-ish cries from his handiwork. "_Eager, aren't you?_" He whispered against the shivering mess beneath him. He chuckled yet again. "_Don't worry…_" He breathed. "_I'll take care of you. I'll make this night so excruciating that you won't be able to think of anything else. Every twist of your hips, every sway of that cute little ass, and every move that you make will be indicating reminder of just how much you belong to **me**._"

The words stirred within that promise made an overwhelming heat pool through Misaki's stomach. He moaned loudly.

Akihiko snickered. "_Did you like that, Misaki?_"

The boy whimpered. The intoxicating heat flooding through him was so nerve racking that he could hardly stand it.

Akihiko groaned, unable to resist the boy's seductions any longer. He leaned in and crushed his lips against Misaki's. For the few minutes that lasted, their tongues had battled for dominance as if they were caught up in some exotic dance. But naturally, Akihiko had won as he used every skillful method to explore every cavern within Misaki's mouth. He kissed the boy with the upmost passion; grinning insidiously as he heard those delicate cries of pleasure.

He slowly backed away to admire his handiwork—and the blood shot up to his lower regions almost immediately: Misaki's eyes were hazed with passion, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth was red and swollen. It was an incredibly arousing sight. He wanted to take the boy right then and there…but where would be the fun in that? He wanted his lover to _beg_ for it. To him, there was nothing more enticing then witnessing that kind of submission. And he _would_ make that a reality—that was a promise.

Akihiko then placed his hands towards his lovers' chest, stroking every inch youthful, delicate body shivering underneath him. The boy had tried to catch his breath, but the man above him wasn't showing any mercy as he continued to stimulate him. He felt those hands glide through his chest, pinching his nipples, fondling them, and massaging the hardening tips.

"_Ah!_" Misaki cried out as the author had brought down his tongue on his sensitive buds. "_U...Usagi-san! N…ah!_"

Akihiko's lips curved into that all knowing smirk just from listening to those frantic pants below him. To tease the lad even more, he continued to nip and taste the chest, loving the way the boy tried dislodging himself while coming back for more. It was so cute.

Misaki's whines were growing more and more impatient as the author continued implant agonizing pleasure throughout his body. Akihiko had done _nothing _this past hour besides teasing his body senseless! Just how _long_ was this torturous foreplay going to last? Misaki felt like he was going to burst! His member was leaking profoundly like water from a faucet. He _desperately_ wanted that intoxicating warmth to relieve his shaft, to relieve him of the agonizing friction. But no matter how close he was to that exhilarating orgasm, he could never reach it on his own. And that thought there, drove his mind into the gates of insanity. He _longed _for Usagi! He wanted the man to touch him! Only he could rid him of this cursed heat!

"_Usagi-san!_" The boy cried out, moaning his lovers' name as he arched his back. "_Please!_"

Akihiko smirked, his ego flaring with triumphant as he heard those delicious pleas from his partner. Although reducing his lovers' pride into nothing satisfied him to no end, he had to admit that it was rather intriguing just to see how far his lover would go _just_ for that stimulation. And in order to comply into that task, he decided to purposely ignore his lovers' cries.

The author then lowered himself onto the boy's chest and trailed kisses across Misaki's torso until he was looking at harden erection that was pooling with pre-cum. He licked his lips at the delicious sight. Yet instead of complying with his lovers' wishes, he just placed his hands around the boy's thighs and started to stroke and nibble at the skin; literally doing everything within his power to refuse his lovers' needs. Just to tease the lad, he placed his tongue against the heated flesh and left a wet trail that edged towards his lovers' privates. He faintly heard a sigh of relief above him—probably Misaki thinking that he was finally going to give him a blowjob. Yet a yelp of surprise escaped Misaki's lips as soon as he placed that hot tongue of his gliding back towards Misaki's thighs.

Akihiko knew he was being unreasonable, but he did not regret this decision. After all, it would be no fun if he gave into the boy's needs right away…he wanted the boy to _ache_ for his touch.

Misaki let out an adorable whine. The man was being so cruel. His hands and mouth were _so close_ and yet the man refused to stimulate the parts where he wanted to be touched.

"_Mmph!_" Misaki mewled, tears of pleasure spiraling down his cheeks. "_Usagi-san!_"

A devilish grin reached Akihiko's lips. "_Yes?_"

The boy whimpered, flushing deeply at the man's tone. Baka Usagi! Just _how_ was he supposed to convey his desires with the man teasing him so much?! It just wasn't fair!

"_Come on…_" The author purred, his eyes twinkling evilly. "_I know you hear me."_

Misaki shivered, turning his head away as the brightest shade of red stained his cheeks. "_…M…M…Mor—._"

"_More?_" The man asked in a bemused tone.

"_Haaa…haaaah…_" was all the boy could say.

Usagi raised that perfectly arched eyebrow. "_Hmph_." Akihiko glowered, his face displaying amusement. "_I guess there's no helping you..._"

Before Misaki could respond to that comment, Akihiko reached down and grabbed the member that was throbbing wildly within his touch. Misaki let out a small whimper.

The author snickered. "_Silly Misaki_." He whispered, leaning towards his lovers' ear, blowing that hot air across that heated throat. "_You really want this, don't you?_"

Misaki squirmed, moaning profoundly.

Usagi smirked. Once more, he devoured that perfect mouth as he was unable to contain the lustful thoughts claiming him. He stroked every inch of that hot cavern below him, almost as though he was trying to preserve the exquisite taste of his Misaki.

"_Ngnnnhhhh!_" Misaki gasped through the kisses. "_Mmmmm…Haaaah!_"

Akihiko chortled once more before pulling away from those enchanting lips.

"_Please!_" The boy begged, releasing another shameless moan to his seductive predator. "_M-__More…I…ahhhh!_"

Akihiko's self-restraint finally broke as those moans sent him over the edge.

"_Alright._" He whispered as he met that half-lidded gaze. "_If you're in need of my touch that badly—_"Pausing his rant to stroke that mesmerizing flesh_—_relishing the unabashed cries spilling from those swollen lips. "_—let_ _me take **care** of you…_"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hmmm...I wonder what'll happen next? ;) ****LOL. I apologize for the sudden cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself! xD **

**But if I had to be honest, I'm not exactly finished with this chapter yet. So I wasn't planning this cliffhanger on purpose. :/ ****But don't worry, the next update will come sooner than you think! So just bear with me for now! (^_^)**

**Feel free to review! Looking forward to your comments! ^^**

**Please & Thank You!**

**-Whitney, out!**


End file.
